Best of Times, Worst of Times
by Genma no Ou
Summary: Sometime after the Fortune Cup, Jack and Yusei meet up with a friend from their past in Satellite. One problem; The Dark Signers have great interest in this friend too. Crossover with GX. Rated Mature for more vulgar language in later chapters.
1. Return to Neo Domino

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 1 – Return to (Neo) Domino**

Walking through the crowded streets of Neo Domino City, a young man in a dark red jacket looked up at all the skyscrapers and thought of how much it had changed. _I remember this place…almost like it was yesterday. I never thought that it would be so different when I got back. I don't understand it._

The young man stopped on the sidewalk and looked around. He was certainly an interesting-looking man; his sporadic brown and orange hair giving him the look of one who has not had a haircut in a long time. Below his red jacket he wore a red long-sleeved shirt, navy pants and a pair of black shoes. His face held a look of great seriousness, with his eyes constantly lacking emotion.

"_Indeed it has,"_ the man heard a voice in his head say. _"I didn't recognize it at first. I mean…I knew it had changed, I just didn't know how much."_

Hearing this would have concerned most people, but this man knew the voice well. It was the voice of a close friend. Nodding at the unspoken words, he continued down the sidewalk until…

He came across an establishment known as Bootleg. Though he didn't recognize it, he instinctively knew something interesting was there. Slowly walking towards it, he found himself feeling the sensation… that someone he knew was there.

Stepping in the door, he came to find that it was a tavern. And not the finest one in the world either. All the patrons were falling off their stools drunk stupid. Except for two. One of them was obscured by the other; a tall, blond man in a white trench coat with solver trim. Almost instantly he walked over to the man and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Can I help you?" the man's cranky-sounding voice asked. _Yep,_ the young man thought, _it' him._

"It's been a long time, hasn't it Jack King?" the young man replied, emphasizing the work 'king'.

Almost immediately Jack stood up and turned to face the young man. He held an angry look on his face over being called by his former title. "Don't call me that!" he yelled, though the other patrons couldn't tell in their state. Reeling from the remark, the young man stepped back as Jack calmed a little. "Sorry. Still a sore wound."

Noting that the young man knew Jack, the other man, now identifiable as Yusei Fudo, turned around and stood up to face the young man. His normal stoic appearance melted slightly as he saw the young man, and in a shocked tone he declared, "Yuki-san."

"Please," the young man said smiling lightly, "you and I are friends. Just call me 'Judai'."

"Judai?" Jack questioned, trying to remember him. Finally the memory returned to him, and he smiled in a happy (for Jack) expression as he said, "Ah, yes. You visited us in Satellite…" Jack trailed off, again trying to remember. Then he turned to Yusei and asked, "…how long ago was it?"

"Four years," Yusei replied. Then, turning to Judai he extended his hand, which Judai instinctively gripped. "How have you been, old friend?"

"Well," Judai replied, "traveling all the time has its ups and downs. I've seen many strange things, met many interesting people… but I always miss home. Where are Rally and the others?"

"Back in Satellite," Yusei said, disappointed. "Jack took off for the city about two years ago, and I had to track him down."

"So they tell me," Judai said, more to Jack than Yusei. "People have said a lot of things about you Yusei; things like how you had to cheat to beat The King."

"I can tell you he didn't," Jack replied, solemn over the idea. "He beat me fair and square." Then Jack thought of the potential for having Judai back in town. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a cell phone and text-ed a comment to an unknown source. Then, he turned back to Judai and, with a somewhat sinister smile on his face, said, "Let's step outside."

Walking out of the Bootleg, Judai noticed a large group of people crowding around, leaving a circle in the middle of the street. An announcement screen on a building displayed the message "Jack Atlas vs. Yuki Judai"; and immediately he knew what this was and said, "Nice touch Atlas. Just like you too. Subtle has no meaning; everything has to be some grand spectacle."

"Maybe," Jack declared, "but even you can appreciate the value of having an audience."

Running onto opposite places of the ring, Judai pulled out and strapped on his Osiris Red Duel Disk which he'd saved after leaving. Jack also pulled out his Duel Disk, which was more or less a large tray with an orb on the end. Each put a deck in the holster and drew five cards.

"DUEL!"

Jack: LP 4000

Judai: LP 4000

"I'll start," Judai declared as he drew a card. "And I summon N-Air Hummingbird on Defence Position (DEF: 600)."

Before Judai appeared a bird-like humanoid with red feathers, white wings and a long beak, which flapped its wings a few times before leaping up in the air.

"Now I activate Hummingbird's effect. I recover Life Points equal to the cards in your hand times 500!"

Five flowers appeared behind Jack as the bird-man lept over to them. One by one it drained nectar from them, flapping green dust over Judai as his LP increased.

Jack: LP 4000

Judai: LP 6500

"I'll end my turn."

"I draw!" Jack declared. Chuckling he declared, "It's a good thing you recovered so many Life Points, because now you'll lose many more!" Pulling a card from his hand, he slapped a card on his card tray and exclaimed, "I Special Summon Vice Dragon (ATK: 1000)."

A large explosion before Jack spawned a purple dinosaur-like dragon with small wings and large, powerful claws.

"With Vice Dragon's effect, I can Special Summon it from my hand if you control a monster and I do not. However, it loses half its attack strength, meaning it has 1000 points rather than 2000."

Next Jack pulled out another card and slapped it down while putting the other card in his Cemetery Slot. "Next I Release Vice Dragon to Advanced Summon Strong-Wind Dragon (ATK: 2400)!"

The purple dragon then disintegrated and was replaced by another dragon. This one was green, very slim and had a human-like stance.

"My Strong-Wind Dragon ahs multiple effects. The first activates when I Advanced Summon it by Releasing a Dragon, and it adds half its original ATK to Strong Wind Dragon. Vice Dragon has 2000 points, so my Dragon gains 1000 points (ATK: 3400)."

Judai clenched his teeth as he remembered another of its effects. "And when it attacks a defending monster, the difference is dealt as battle damage to the opponent," he declared without moving his jaws.

"Very perceptive. Strong-Wind Dragon, attack N-Air Hummingbird! Hurricane Wingbeats!" The green dragon lept up and flapped its wings, creating a huge wind that destroyed the Hummingbird and sent Judai sliding back about two feet.

Jack: LP 4000

Judai: LP 3700

"You still have no concept of subtlety Jack," Yusei remarked.

"You've seen nothing yet, Yusei. I'll set 2 cards and End my turn." Two set cards appeared as Jack declared, "Now is your only chance to back down Judai."

"Never," Judai shot back as he drew. "I summon Card Gunner in Defence Position (DEF: 400)"

Judai's monster appeared as a small, alien-looking root with guns for hands sitting on treads.

"With Card Gunner's effect, I send the top 3 cards of my deck to my Graveyard to have him gain 1500 ATK for this one turn (ATK: 1900)."

Flipping over his top 3 cards, Judai placed two of them in his slot and help up the other to show Jack. "Next, since I sent Cross Porter to the Graveyard, I can add 1 "N" monster to my hand. I select N-Groun Mole." Putting Cross Porter in with the others, he drew the mole creature from his deck and put it in his hand.

"I set 2 cards as well. Your move Jack."

"Not so fast Judai," Jack said as one of his cards flipped up. "Thanks to Dust Tornado, I destroy the card on the left."

More strong winds flipped up and shattered the card. However, Judai seemed pleased with that, as the card Jack had destroyed was not what he'd thought it would be.

"Thank you Jack. The set card was Dummy Marker, and since your Trap Card destroyed it I can draw 2 cards."

"Draw!" Jack looked at his hand, and saw a great play. "I activate Angel's Gift, so I draw 3 cards and discard two." Pulling 3 cards, he placed Dark Sprocketer and Small Piece Golem in his Cemetery. "Next I summon Dark Repairer in attack position (ATK: 1000)."

Jack's new monster was a black orb-bodied creature with long, thin arms and a flattened face. He also flipped up a Trap Card. "I activate Call of the Living Dead. This Trap lets me Special Summon Vice Dragon from my Cemetery (ATK: 2000)."

From Jack's Cemetery the purple dragon returned. Smiling, he pointed at the sky and declared, "I Tune my Dark Repairer to Vice Dragon."

The black blob creature then split into 3 green rings which covered over the other dragon. That beast disappeared, leaving behind 5 glowing white orbs. The 8 figures melded into a pillar of light which held the form of another dragon.

"Synchro Summon! Red Daemon's Dragon! (ATK: 3000)" Jack's classic monster, a black dragon with patches of red scales and some maroon armor, formed and burst the pillar with a hideous screech. Judai and the crowd covered their ears to avoid the shrill sound while Jack laughed insanely.

Around them, the crowd was yelling and chanting Jack's name over and over.

"Since I sent Dark Repairer to the Graveyard, I draw one card," Jack explained as he pulled a card. "However, I wouldn't worry about that right now Judai! Strong-Wind Dragon, destroy Card Gunner!"

"I activate the effect of Necro Gardna!" Judai declared as the card slit from his cemetery. "I sent this card to my Graveyard last turn with Card Gunner. Now I remove it from play to negate your monster's attack!" The warrior creature got in the way of the generated winds and was destroyed in place of the robot.

"Excellent plan Judai, avoiding damage with a monster you discarded by the effect of another. But your monster is not safe! Attack, Red Daemon's Dragon! Absolute Power Force!"

The black and red dragon formed a fireball with its left hand and threw it at the robot, destroying it instantly.

"Thank you Jack," Judai said calmly, "But my Card Gunner was just destroyed, I can draw one card." After pulling that card he flipped his face-down. "Trap Activate: Hero Signal! Since you destroyed a monster by battle, I summon an E-Hero of Level 4 or lower from my deck. Come forth! Wildman (ATK: 1500)!"

Judai pulled a card from his deck and the monster appeared; a tanned warrior with huge muscles and a sword. A loin cloth covered its front.

"That's exactly why the others looked up to you back in Satellite, Judai," Jack complemented. "You never give up. I'll set 3 cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Judai said as he drew. "I activate the Magic Card Fusion, and combine Wildman and Edgeman!" Judai's field monster was joined by a warrior in golden armor with blades on its back and arms. Both monsters swirled together as their combined form appeared before him. It was basically Wildman but with golden armor on parts of its body. "Fusion Summon! Wild Jaggyman (ATK: 2600)! And next, I'll activate a Field Magic. Skyscraper!"

The entire field then transformed into a huge city, much like the surrounding one. Except that this was permanently in night.

"Whoa," one of the spectators said allowed, "a Field Card"

"You don't see those in Riding Duels," another declared.

"When Wild Jaggyman attacks a monster with higher ATK, Skyscraper will increase its ATK by 1000 points."

"What?" Jack asked, seeming shocked.

"Next I summon N-Groun Mole in attack position (ATK: 900)." Judai's warrior was joined by a mole-like creature with drills for shoulder pads. "And now, Jaggyman, attack Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3600)! Wild jagged slash!"

The warrior drew a jagged sword on its back as it rose into the air, but as it begun to swing, Jack flipped his Trap "Reverse Card Open! Synchron Reflect! This Trap negates the attack against Red Daemon's Dragon and destroys your Mole." And with that Judai's mole blew up while Red Daemon's Dragon wasn't even attacked.

"Even so," Judai declared frustrated, "Jaggyman can attack all your monsters in a round. Attack Strong-Wind Dragon (ATK: 3600)!"

"Here's another Trap Card then! Guard Block!" Judai recognized the Trap Card instantly, as did Yusei – because it was his.

"Jack!" Yusei yelled at him, "You dare?! Stealing a card from my deck just to toy with our friend?"

"I resent the accusation, Yusei," Jack chuckled as he turned to the denim-clad duelist. "You're not the only one with a Guard Block." Turning back to Judai, he continued; "I'll take no damage thanks to this Trap Card, and I get to draw one card as well!" The Warrior easily cut through Jack's dragon, but he took no hit as he pulled another card.

"I'll set a card and end my turn."

"I draw. Your Skyscraper won't increase your ATK unless you're attacking; meaning Red Daemon's Dragon is free to attack. Absolute Power Force!"

"Instant Magic: Fusion Release!" Judai flipped up a spell card as his warrior disappeared. "I return Jaggyman to the Extra Deck, then summon its material monsters from my cemetery!" With that Wildman (DEF: 1600) and Edgeman (DEF: 1800) returned to his field.

"You're a fool Judai," Jack jeered as his attack recalled. "Or have you forgotten my Dragon's ability? It can destroy all defending monsters in one swing!" As Judai gasped at this statement, the dragon's fire breath consumed both his monsters and burnt them to ash.

"Face it Judai! I'm still the King! You'll never defeat me!"

"Really?" Judai shot back, almost as though threatening Jack. Then his eyes began to glow and his brown irises were replaced by two heterochromic ones – one green, one orange. "With all due respect, Jack, I've faced way tougher than the likes of you and come out on top! And I don't intent to fall short now." As he spoke, the translucent form of Yubel, his spirit partner, appeared at his side, though only he and Yusei could see her.

The crowrd gasped at the sight of Judai's eyes, and Yusei at the sight of Yubel. Jack, however, was not impressed. "So you learned a new eye-trick", he said almost laughing. "Big deal. Your might won't stand before the King of the Duel!"

"Except you're not King anymore," Judai replied, angering Jack.

_"That's quite the comeback,"_Yubel said calmly and in a joking voice. _"You remind me of the young punk Judai I used to know."_

"Glad to see I still manage to please you," he thought back, almost smiling at the thought.

"That's not all you'll manage to do. I know you can win this Judai. I believe in you."

"And I in you," Judai told her. Her right hand reached over and held the top card of his deck, and he did the same. With that her form disappeared from beside him as he pulled his card, swinging it back rather far. "It's my turn. I draw! And this turn Jack, I'm making sure to wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Bring it!" Jack challenged.

From in the crowd, another young man with light green eyes thought to himself, _"Judai…I know you can win!"_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

From the shadows of an unknown location several cloaked figures with purple marks on their arms grouped around a glass orb showing the duel

"Who is this…? Yuki Judai?" One of them asked.

"He was a top student at Duel Academia many years ago," another explained. "After that he began traveling the world, dueling opponents from everywhere."

"Then he's pretty good."

"Very much so. But is he as good as Jack?"

"Let's find out," the leader of the group said. "If he is, he may be useful to our cause. If not, we'll know he's not worth it."

"Don't count him out," another declared. "Don't you see that spirit beside him. There's something special about this boy. Something that warrants further investigation."

"Well," the Chief said, "Victory or loss, this match will undoubtedly prove entertaining either way." The group nodded at this statement.

**Card of the Week – Jack**

**Strong-Wind Dragon**

**Level: **6

**Attribute:** WIND

**Type(s):** [Dragon/Effect]

**Effect: **If you Advanced Summon this card by Releasing a Dragon-type monster, increase this card's ATK by half the original ATK of the Released monster. During Battle between this attacking card and a Defence Position monster whose DEF is less than this card's ATK, the difference is inflicted as Battle Damage to the opponent. This card is not destroyed by Battle by a monster with the same ATK.

**ATK: **2400

**DEF: **1000

***

My first piece of Fanficction on your website. All R&R's accepted.


	2. Power of Bonds, Rainbow Neos

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 2 – Power of Bonds, Rainbow Neos**

"Just give up Judai," Jack taunted, jeering at his opponent. "Your cards are absolutely useless in the face of my monster. My Red Daemon's Dragon has 3000 points, and nothing you play right now can beat that!"

"Really?" Judai asked, his orange and green eyes flashing. He then pulled a card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Magic Card Emergency Call!" The Spell card created a green 'E' that floated up in the air. "I now add an E-HERO from my Deck to my hand." Pulling his cards, he selected an effect monster with 4 stars and 1700 ATK. "And next from my hand I summon E-Hero Prismer (ATK: 1700)."

Before Judai appeared a warrior seemingly made of various types of translucent crystals. The surrounding crowd was interested in the new creature, but Jack merely scoffed at it.

"Ano baka!" Jack yelled as he laughed. "That pathetic creature is far too weak to contend with the King of Dragons!"

"Think again. I activate Prismer's monster effect! First I show you a Fusion Monster in my Extra Deck, like E-Hero Plasma Viceman." The image of the card appeared behind Judai as he began to search his deck. "Next I send one of its Fusion Material Monsters from my Deck to my Graveyard. I select Sparkman. So now for this turn Prismer is treated as Sparkman!" As he said this, the crystal warrior transformed into a new warrior, with a visor face and blue and gold armor.

"Pointless," Jack dismissed. "Just like you fighting."

"Go to hell Atlus!" Judai shot back as he played another card. "I equip my monster with the Equip Magic Spark Gun!" A grey gun appeared in the warrior's hand and attached wires to its arm. "This spell can change the Battle Position of three monsters before destroying itself, so I'll start by changing your Dragon to Defence Position!"

Firing a shot of electricity at the black and red dragon, the gun hit its target. Instantly the Dragon crossed its arms, floated down on its horizontal card and knelt, and folded its wings over itself. Then, Judai pulled another card.

"I activate Heat Heart!" The activated card produced a blue 'H' which attacked to the warrior and created a strong aura. "This Magic Card increases Prismer's attack Strength by 500 points (ATK: 2200), and when it attacks a Defence Position monster, it inflicts the difference as battle damage."

"Big deal," Jack said arrogantly, "200 points of damage!" However, after saying this he remembered the surrounding field. "Unless…"

"Skyscraper works even if the opposing monster is in Defence Position," Yusei pointed out. "That's a blunder that may cost you Jack."

As Jack growled angrily, Judai made his next move, "From my hand I activate a Magic Card. Right Justice!" The Spell produced a yellow 'R' that shot towards Jack's last face-down and hit it square on. "This card destroys one of your face-downs for each of my E-Hero Monsters in play!" The card flipped up, revealed to be Reactive Armor, and its image was replaced by the 'R' before shattering.

"Kisama," Jack snarled at Judai, who merely stared back stoically.

"Prismer, attack Red Daemon's Dragon!" The warrior leapt up in the air and aimed its gun at the Dragon. Its strength increased to 3200 before it fired its shot into the dragon's chest, electrocuting it and exploding it into pixilated shards. This created a bright flash of light and Jack had to shield his eyes with his arm.

Jack: LP 2800

Judai: LP 3700

The crowd around the ring then began to cheer Judai's name, further flustering Jack and causing Yusei to smirk. "What's so funny?" Jack hissed at Yusei in a venomous tone.

Instead of Yusei, Judai responded. "You thought winning this duel would be an easy task," Judai said, almost scolding Jack. "You invested so much time and effort into putting on a show you never thought about how I would fight back. That's why you didn't use Reactive Armor last turn. I learned a long time ago, Jack, that a duel is not a joke. It's time you learned that too."

Turning to his monster, Judai ordered another move. "Prismer, fire Spark Gun again! Change yourself into Defence Position!" The monster's original card image appeared below it as it knelt down.

"During my End Phase, Prismer returns to normal, destroying Spark Gun." The blue and gold warrior flashed brightly before returning to its original form. "Kisama no turn, Jack."

"I draw!" Jack declared, drawing angrily. Flipping his draw around instantly and declared, "Instant Magic: Cyclone! I destroy the Skyscraper!" A huge windstorm picked up and consumed the buildings, destroying them before vanishing. Judai's duel disc ejected the card and he put it in his Cemetery.

"Next I summon Mad Daemon in Attack Position (ATK: 1800)." The monster materialized; a creature with shriveled grey flesh, skulls for a waist and shoulders, and its face obscured by spines and red hair. Its chest and hips had tooth-like extensions, making its midsection look like an evil mouth.

"When Mad Daemon attacks a defending monster, it still deals damage. Attack!" The evil beast chewed up its skull waist and spit the shards like darts, shattering the warrior and striking Judai.

Jack: LP 2800

Judai: LP 3000

"I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Judai said as he pulled his card. "And from my hand I special Summon E-Hero Bubbleman (ATK: 800)!"

Before Judai appeared a warrior in a blue body suit with light blue armor and a gun on its hand.

"When Bubbleman is summoned while I control no cards, I can draw 2 cards." Pulling 2 cards, he flipped another one. "Next I play Fusion Recovery, and from my Cemetery I return Edgeman and Fusion to my hand!" Placing the card in his Cemetery, the two mentioned cards returned to his hand as he pulled another card.

"Instant Magic: Bubble Shuffle! This spell turns both of our monsters to Defence Position; then I release Bubbleman and Special Summon a monster. Come forth: Edgeman (ATK: 2600)!"

Both the vile creature and Judai's warrior took a knee over their cards. The warrior then disappeared in a cloud of bubbles, only to be replaced by the golden bladed warrior from a couple turns ago.

"Just like your Mad Daemon, Edgeman deals damage against Defence Position monsters. Edgeman, attack!" The gold warrior leapt up as Jack flipped his trap.

"Trap Activate! Trap of Darkness. By paying 1000 Life Points, I replace my Trap with another from my Graveyard. I select Guard Block!"

The gold warrior successfully cut through its target, but Jack lost only 1000 Life Points and drew a card.

Jack: LP 1800

Judai: LP 3000

"My turn! Draw!" Jack said as he pulled another card. "I activate Avarice Pot." A large jar-like structure appeared before Jack; one with gem teeth, purple skin-like glazing and a Hitler moustache. "With this Spell I return five monsters to my deck and draw 2 cards!" Images of the cards for Strong-Wind Dragon, Mad Daemon, Dark Sprocketer, Dark Repairer and Vice Dragon appeared, and the pot used a long tongue to swallow them before shattering. The duel disc auto-shuffled the deck before Jack drew 2 cards.

"Trap Activate: Reinforcing Resurrection! This Trap returns Red Daemon's Dragon to my field with 100 more ATK and DEF and a Level One star higher." An explosion of red light behind Jack spawned the huge dragon, only this time with more power (ATK: 3100) (LV: 9).

"Omore (Damn it)," Judai issued under his breath as the crowd once again cheered for Jack.

"One last surprise Judai," Jack said as he smirked, "Guess what I drew." As he said this, he flipped around the card for Strong-Wind Dragon.

"Judai's in for some real trouble now," Yusei thought to himself.

"I release Red Daemon's Dragon to Advanced Summon Strong-Wind Dragon (ATK: 2400)." The red dragon was replaced by Jack's green dragon, again in an angered pose. "Remember, I released a Dragon, thus fulfilling Strong-Wind Dragon's first effect. (ATK: 3900). Strong-Wind, attack Edgeman!"

The green dragon created another twister of wind, destroying the golden warrior and striking Judai.

Jack: LP 1800

Judai: LP 1700

"Your turn, Judai."

"I draw!" Judai looked at his card, then pulled a card out of his Graveyard. "I remove Fusion Recovery to Special Summon Magic Striker (ATK: 600)."

Before Judai appeared a small Viking-like warrior with a zigzagged stick in hand.

"Surely you're joking," Jack said as he scoffed.

"Not at all," Judai said back, "Because my Striker can attack you directly!" The small warrior jumped over Jack's Dragon and slashed Jack's duel disc.

Jack: LP 1200

Judai: LP 1700

"I draw!" Jack declared, "And Summon Twin Breaker (ATK: 1600)." Jack's new monster appeared as a dark-colored knight with many blades along its arms.

"Strong-Wind Dragon, destroy Magic Striker!" The green dragon launched a huge amount of wind as the little warrior, shredding it. However, the damage did not reach Judai. "But how?" Jack questioned.

"Magic Striker prevents its controller from taking Battle Damage when it's attacked," Judai pointed out.

"Even so," Jack said, "I can still attack with Twin Breaker!" The knight swung its bladed arm at Judai, slashing his chest and making him buckle.

"Instant Magic: Mystic Wok. By releasing Twin Breaker, I add its original ATK to my Life Points." A large wok appeared before the knight as it fell in. It slipped around for awhile before both of them disappeared.

Jack: LP 2800

Judai: LP 100

"I set a card and end my turn." Turning to Judai, Jack began to chuckle arrogantly. "Face it Judai, you've lost. Your last card is Fusion, which you can't use without 2 other cards. You have no cards on the field and a mere 100 Life Points left. And even if you pull a monster you can play, it won't stand a chance against my Dragon. You've played a good match, but not good enough."

Jack began to laugh manically, though this was overcome by the crowd cheering his name. However, Judai stared on calmly, not bending.

"That's exactly your problem Jack," Judai declared, "You underestimate your opponents. I draw!" After pulling the card, he smiled and said, "After this entire duel Jack, I'll still achieve victory."

"And how's that," Jack questioned.

"You'll see. I set a card and activate Treasures of Heaven! This Spell forces us both to draw until we hold 6 cards each!" Both Jack and Judai drew a whole new handful of cards.

"That evens things up a bit," Yusei thought aloud.

"Next I play Hope of Fifth. Like your Avarice Pot Hope of Fifth lets me reshuffle 5 E-Heroes from my Cemetery and draw 2 cards." The cards for E-Hero Prismer, Wildman, Bubbleman, Edgeman and Sparkman slid from Judai's Cemetery slot. He slid them into his deck and began shuffling.

"Are you going to spend the whole turn drawing?" Jack asked impatiently.

"We'll see," Judai said as he pulled his 2 cards. "Next I'll pull the same trick as you; I summon the Prismer I reshuffled (ATK: 1700)." And before Judai the crystal humanoid reappeared.

"Only for me that trick paid off."

"As it will for me. With Prismer's effect, I discard a monster from my deck to have his name become its own for this turn. I select a card that holds my bond of friendship. Prismer, take on the form of Ultimate Gem God – Rainbow Dragon!"

Discarding the legendary beast from his deck, the crystal warrior transformed into the long, white-scaled dragon. Its enormous feathered wings encompassed the field and its tail did the same. Seven different gems lined its body.

"Reverse card open. Fusion, activate." The face-down spell opened up as Judai showed a card from his hand. "I fuse Rainbow Dragon with E-Hero Neos!"

Judai's famous monster, a white warrior with a muscular body and blue and red stripes, appeared in front of the dragon. The two of them swirled together and formed a white beam of light behind him. From the beam emerged a fifty foot tall grey-skinned warrior with segmented white armor encrusted with gems. Huge feathered wings extended off its shoulders and hung to the ground.

"I Fusion Summon… Rainbow Neos (ATK: 4500)!"

The audience, Jack and Yusei all gasped at the sight of the enormous monster. The green-eyes young man in the crowd, however, instead smiled and was pleased with this monster.

"That monster, it's huge," a crowd member said.

"And really powerful."

"4500 Attack Points," Jack marveled as he stared up at the warrior. "But not strong enough to beat me. Reverse card open: Miniaturize! This trap decreases your monster's points by 1000 and its Level by one (ATK: 3500) (LV: 9)!" The white warrior was encompassed by a red aura that drained its strength.

"Arigatou, Jack," Judai said as he began to smile.

"For what?" Jack guffawed. "For besting your monster."

"No," Judai declared as Yubel's spirit reappeared beside him. "Are you ready?" he asked her.

_"Of course,"_ she replied.

"I activate Double Attack! By discarding a monster with a higher Level than a monster I control, that monster can attack twice this turn. Thanks to you Rainbow Neos is LV9, so I can discard the Level 10 Yubel!"

The spirit of Yubel deconstructed into purple energy and flowed into the glowing red warrior.

"Letting him attack twice is pointless," Jack pointed out. "My monster is still stronger."

"Not after this. I set 1 card, and activate Rainbow Neos' second effect. By sending my face-down to the Cemetery, I return your Magic and Trap Cards to your deck."

"You what?!" The face-down on Judai's field disintegrated as the huge warrior threw an orb of rainbow energy at Jack's trap. When it hit its target, the card disappeared.

"Whoa!" another crowd member yelled, "Jack might lose!"

"Not might," the green-eyed young man corrected, "he's going down. Go Judai!"

"Rainbow Neos now returns to its original points (ATK: 4500). And next, I activate another Field magic: Neo Space!" The normal field turned into a pulsating rainbow color scheme. "This card increases Rainbow Neos' ATK by 500 points (ATK: 5000). Rainbow Neos, attack! Rainbow Flare Stream!"

The huge warrior formed a ring of rainbow energy in front of a red gem on its forehead, and shot a bean at the green dragon, destroying it instantly. The force of the blast made Jack stumble back, but he kept his footing.

Jack: LP 1700

Judai: LP 100

"I'm not done yet Judai," Jack snarled through clenched teeth.

"I'm afraid you are, Atlus. Due to double attack, Rainbow Neos gets another attack. Second Rainbow Flare Stream!" Again the warrior fired a beam of energy from its forehead, this time striking the ground below Jack. It bent back up into a vertical column of energy that rose up into the sky. Jack screamed out as though in pain at the realization of his loss.

Jack: LP 0

Judai: LP 100

The rainbow arena and enormous warrior both disappeared as the solid vision program shut down. Jack slumped down on his hands and knees as the crowd began cheering Judai's name. Then, the cheering died down and was replaced with applause. Judai then closed his eyes and opened them, revealing his normal eyes. After that he bent his fingers into his signature pose and said, "Gotcha!"

Jack growled at the gesture as he got to his feet. He then said boldly, "You got lucky Judai. Next time you won't."

"I didn't win because of luck," Judai corrected. "I won because I believe in my friends, in my cards, and in myself. Just like Yusei. And it's the bonds I keep that give me the strength to win."

"That's right," issued a voice behind him. Turning around, Judai saw at the front of the crowd the green-eyed boy and instantly recognized him.

"Johan…" Judai said, drawing the interest of Yusei and Jack.

"Johan Andersen," Yusei said, inferring what Judaimeant. "The star of the North School five years ago."

"Yes I was, and I was also a very close friend of Judai's. I still am. But I haven't seen him in two years."

"I've been traveling," Judai explained, as he pulled a card from his deck. "And now that I'm back, I can return your card to you."

"Why did you have his card?" Jack asked.

"As a symbol of their bond," Yusei answered. "Just like Rally gave me the One Shot Booster card before I left Satellite."

"After we found out you were returning to Neo Domino, some of us got back together to meet up with you," Johan explained. "They won't be here until tomorrow though. Where can we stay for tonight?"

"I don't think we can stay at Tops," Yusei said. "Lua and Luca don't have room for us all."

"Godwin's flat is no longer accessible to me," Jack continued, "And I doubt Godwin would take kindly to Judai anyway."

"Well he'll let me in," Yusei replied as he touched his criminal mark, "Because even with this mark I'm still the duel king, and so Godwin and I are on level ground."

"You think Godwin will just let two complete strangers into his flat?" Jack scolded.

"If he was watching that duel then yes. And with Godwin's connections, I bet he was."

"Then in that case," Johan declared, "Let's head for Godwin's flat."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Judai concurred.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was quite the comeback by Judai at the end," one of the robed figures said.

"I guess we know what we want to know," the leader declared. He then pointed to a pair of robed figures, who bowed in recognition. "You two; your mission is to hunt down Judai, Yusei, Jack, and if you have to, this Johan character."

"I think you've forgotten someone," another robed figure issued.

"Whom?"

"Take a look," he said as he reflected an earlier turn on the orb. Freezing the frame, he pointed at Yubel. "I don't know who or what that spirit is, but it's connected to Judai and it seems powerful."

"Indeed. While you're after them, see if you can't get your hands on that spirit. It may prove useful to us."

**Card of the Week – Judai**

**Treasures of Heaven (Card of Sanctity)**

**Normal Spell**

**Effect:**

ANIME: Both players draw until their hands contain 6 cards each.

OCG: Remove from play all card on your side of the field and in your hand. Draw 2 cards from your deck.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Well, so concludes the Jack/Judai duel. But don't dare think it's over. More duels and drama next chapter. R&R to your hearts' content.


	3. Shine, Light of the Stars!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 3 – Shine, Light of the Stars! Activate Buster Mode!**

The two cloaked figures moved silently through the dark alleys of the night as they searched for their prey. Hours had passed since Jack and Judai had finished their match, and as of yet they could not be seen. Their target was clear; hunt down the two Signers and their friends, and possibly the spirit they had been shown during the duel. Now if only finding them was as easy as they had hoped.

"Where do you think they are?" One of them asked as they rounded a shadowy corner.

"I'm not sure," the other replied, "But we'll find them soon enough. I can feel the presence of the marks. They're nearby."

"But where? In one of these buildings?" After asking this, he began to feel an energy presence of his own. Remaining quiet, the two of them ducked behind a corner and listened. Moments later, the echo of footsteps rang out in the night.

Yusei was the first to round the corner, followed closely by the others. They had tried to get into Godwin's loft, but he had not been there and his secretary did not know where he had gone. So instead they decided to try finding somewhere else, somewhere they felt was safe. They had no idea they had walked into a trap.

Just as Yusei stepped into the crossing point of two alleyways, he stopped. He felt dark energy. Dark Signers were nearby. And they had been waiting for him and Jack. Immediately his thought process told him to yell out [Get back, it's a trap!]; but all that came out was "Get baaaaaahhh!!!"

As the other came into view, the Dark Signers emerged and began to shock Yusei with black electricity from their hands. They had to watch in horror as their friend burst out a-smolder and collapsed upon his knees. Jack and Judai both took looks of anger on their faces and Johan stepped back before also gaining some rage. One of them began to dog him by yelling, "So this is the mighty Yusei Fudo, kneeling at our feet!"

"You bastards," Jack yelled as he shook his fist in hatred.

"Well then," the other began jeering, "It seems that the mighty Jack Atlus is angry. Did we do something wrong, or are you worried about him losing your title."

"Shut up!" Jack yelled back.

"Who are you," Judai yelled, "And what do you want?"

"What, your friends didn't tell you?" One of them asked rhetorically.

"We are known as Dark Signers," the other explained, "apostles of the Wicked Gods." Both of them developed a violet glow over their irises, and a pair of spider-shaped glowing marks on their right arms. "And our mission is to eradicate all opposition to our cause."

Yusei began to bring himself to his feet, only to receive another shock of electricity. This time, however, Judai's eyes turned back to the heterochromic pattern and reflected the lightning into the ground.

"Kisama…" they both declared at Judai's interference in their plan.

"If you want a fight," Judai declared sternly, "then we'll fight. But I won't allow cheap tricks as the likes of yours."

"I… agree," Yusei stuttered out as he regained his balance. "And so… we'll duel!"

"Yusei, are you sure about that?" Jack asked.

"They clearly want you to fight," Johan continued. "Let me deal with them."

"No" Yusei replied firmly. "This is my fight. I owe this man some payback."

Realizing Yusei wouldn't be talked down from the edge, Judai pulled the Academy Duel Disc off his hand and threw it to Yusei. The denim-clad duelist immediately strapped it on and pulled one of his two decks – his ground deck – and placed it in the slot. The expression on his face showed a greater seriousness than normal; it almost looked as though Yusei was out for blood.

Rising to the challenge, the taller of the two Dark Signers stepped in front of him and pulled a black Neo Domino Duel Disc with a deck already in the slot. The field was then consumed by a purple aura, the power of the shadow game. Strapping the disc on, he and Yusei both drew 5 cards and said, "Duel!"

Yusei: LP 4000

Dark Signer: LP 4000

"I'll begin," Yusei declared. "And I summon Shield Wing in Defence Position (DEF: 900)." In front of Yusei appeared the crouching form of a flying creature that seemed a cross between a pterodactyl and a bird. "And I'll also Set 2 cards. Your turn."

"I draw," the Dark Signer issued, "And activate the Dark Allure Magic Card. With this I draw 2 cards, but then I must either exclude a DARK monster from my hand or send my hand to the Cemetery." Placing the card in his Cemetery slot, he pulled 2 new cards and flipped one around. "I choose to exclude Dark Valkyrie."

"A Dark Mode deck," Jack said under his breath.

"Next from my hand I summon Knight of the End in attack Position (ATK: 1400)." Before the Dark Signer appeared a samurai-looking figure in dark colored armor and holding a vile sword. "When Knight of the End is summoned I select a DARK monster from my deck to send to the Cemetery. I select Dark Tuner - Chaosrogue." And with that the card slid from his deck slot into his hand, where he grabbed it and placed it in the cemetery slot.

"_Dark Tuner - Chaosrogue?_" Jack thought to himself, trying to remember said card.

"Now I think I'll attack your Shield Wing with my Armageddon Knight." The samurai swung its sword at the bird-dinosaur, although the creature blocked with one of its wings and deflected the blow. Shocked, the Dark Signer exclaimed "What?!"

"Up to twice per turn," Yusei replied sternly, "Shield Wing can become indestructible by battle."

Growling in irritation, the Dark Signer thrust two cards into his disc's card trays. "I set 2 cards. I end my turn."

"Don't get too frustrated," the other Dark Signer declared. "Yusei's deck is little more than a pile of junk cards."

"Obviously you two know nothing about me," Yusei replied calmly. "Now I draw. And I play the Magic Card Tuning. With this card I add a Tuner monster from my deck to my hand, and then send cards from my deck to my Grave equal to my monster's level. From my deck to my hand I add Junk Synchron, and as for my three cards…" With that Yusei pulled the aforementioned card and placed it in his hand before shuffling. Then, he placed his top 3 cards in his Graveyard – Bolt Hedgehog, Roadrunner and Domino. "Next I'll summon the Junk Synchron I added to my hand (ATK: 1300)."

On Yusei's field appeared an orange mechanical-looking pudgy warrior with a twin engine strapped to its back and a pull-cord on its body. In a few seconds it pulled its cord and created an energy field, which jumped off it and took the form of another card. "When I summon Junk Synchron, I can Special Summon a Level 2 or below monster from my Graveyard in Defence Position and negate its effect. I select Bolt Hedgehog (DEF: 800)." And with that the aura took the form of a small hedgehog with bolts strapped to its body.

"I tune Junk Synchron to Shield Wing, and Synchro Summon Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300)." The warrior again pulled its cord, and split up into 3 glowing green rings. They all surrounded the dino-bird as it disintegrated into two glowing orbs. They were all replaced by a tall purple warrior with a huge right fist and a jet-pack on its back.

"Junk Warrior's effect increases its ATK by that of all face-up Level 2 or Lower monsters in play. Bolt Hedgehog has 800 ATK, giving Junk Warrior a total of 3100 ATK. Furthermore, I activate the Magic Card Mental Tuning Wave, and destroy your Knight of the End."

"A clever move Yusei, but I have the upper hand. Trap Activate: Assault on Headquarters! By destroying a monster I control, I send your top 2 cards to the Graveyard. The warrior was hit by waves of energy that quickly began to destroy it. However, they were interrupted as the warrior turned into energy and struck Yusei's deck. The destroyed cards were Equip Shoot and Turret Warrior.

Annoyed, Yusei growled, "Junk Warrior, attack him directly." The jets on the purple warrior stared up and thrust him toward the Dark Signer.

"Clever move Yusei, but not one I didn't foresee," the Dark Signer declared as one of his trap cards flipped. "I activate Dimension Wall, which reverses the damage to my score onto you." The purple warrior threw its fist at the Dark Signer, but before it reached its target a hole in space appeared and swallowed the fist. A second later, the solid vision fist of the warrior went straight through Yusei's chest.

Yusei: LP 900

Dark Signer: LP 4000

The shock on Yusei made him collapse on one knee panting. The Dark Signers both started laughing at the sight of such a strong duelist on his knees, until Jack barked at them, "Shut up you bastards!" At that point they fell silent.

Getting back to his feet, Yusei simply said, "I set 1 card. It's your turn."

"I draw," his opponent said as he pulled a card and played a card from his hand. "I activate my Magic Burial Equip Magic card, and by paying 800 Life Points I Special Summon Dark Tuner – Chaosrogue from my Graveyard (ATK: 0)." The card appeared before him before resurrecting the large monster discarded last turn. It was a purple rounded demon with a covered eye and a jewel on its chest.

Yusei: LP 900

Dark Signer: LP 3200

"Next I play the Call of the Living Dead Trap Card to return Knight of the End to the field (ATK: 1400)." The evil samurai appeared before the Dark Signer as he pulled a card from his deck – what seemed to be Dark Assassin – and sent it to his Cemetery. Next he pointed to his orb demon and said, "Next I tune my Dark Tuner to my Knight of the End, for a Dark Synchro Summon."

"Dark Synchro Summon?" Johan inquired.

Yusei spun and said, "Once he subtracts that Dark Tuner's Level from Knight of the Ends, he can play a correctly leveled Dark Synchro Monster."

"Then it has a negative Level," Judai replied.

As he saw this, Jack thought back to when he'd seen the card. He remembered his and Carly Nagisa's duel with Ushio Tetsu. Then, with a stunned face, he blurted out, "Be careful Yusei! He's planning to destroy your deck!"

"Too late to warn Yusei now," the dueling Dark Signer replied. "Since I tuned Dark Tuner Chaosrogue, your top 5 cards are gone." Annoyed again, Yusei pulled 5 cards and placed them in his cemetery slot, where they slid in one by one.

Soon, the orb demon burst into black flames, which formed into red versions of the tuning rings from earlier. They consumed the evil samurai, which turned into four dark orbs. They collaborated and formed an evil reaper-like creature with a double-ended staff.

"Meet Pitch-Black Zumwalt (ATK: 2000) (LV: -4). And this monster has quite the effect. When it attacks, it decreases the ATK of the opposing monster it its own, and then for each 100 points your monster loses, you lose a card from your deck."

The evil reaper creature leapt at the purple warrior, and the warrior burst into a dark aura (ATK: 2000). Yusei picked out 11 cards from the top of his deck and sent them to the cemetery. Then, the reaper swung and destroyed his monster while surviving the blast.

"Oh, I forgot to mention," the Dark Signer jeered, "Zumwalt is indestructible by battle. And more importantly, you have only 11 cards left in your deck. Lose too many more and it's over. To continue, I use Fissure to destroy your Hedgehog." The hedgehog was swallowed by a crack in the earth that closed on itself. "I'll set this card and end my turn."

Staring coldly at his opponent, Yusei drew his card silently, looked at it briefly and said, "It's time for you to pay dearly." The stunned Dark Signer and his partner watched silently, the partner's jeering having stopped, as Yusei played his next card. "From my hand I summon Debris Dragon (ATK: 1000)." Before Yusei appeared a small white dragon with green armor and three-jointed wings. It also had orange orbs on its chest and shoulders, and three horns on its face.

"Similar to Junk Synchron, Debris Dragon allows me to Special Summon a monster from my Cemetery, as long as it has 500 or less ATK. So I summon Roadrunner (ATK: 300)." The dragon folded its wings together and spawned the new creature; a small chick-like bird with long legs and boots. He also flipped a Trap Card.

"Reverse Card Open: Give & Take. With this card I Special Summon a monster from my Cemetery to your field, and add its level to a monster of mine. I Special Summon Junk Synchron to your field in Defence Position (DEF: 500)." The Dark Signer's field was joined by the orange warrior in a crouching pose. "Now my Debris Dragon gains 3 stars (LV: 7). Now there's just one thing left to do: I tune Debris Dragon to Roadrunner!"

The white dragon grasped the little bird in its wings and ascended rapidly as Yusei began to utter his chant. "The clustering stars will awaken a new power." The dragon released the bird midair and climbed more until it became 5 rings and 2 orbs of light. "Become the path its light shines upon." They were joined by the star created from the little bird, and together they formed a beam of bright light that shot down to the ground.

"Synchro Summon! Come forth, Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" The white light disappeared and was replaced by a glowing body of a white dragon. This one had three-jointed wings with 3 talons, long limbs with enormous claws, purple orbs on its chest and shoulders, and a head with three long spikes perched atop a long thin neck. The creature let out a tremendous roar that forced everyone, save for Yusei, to cover their ears.

"Next I activate another Trap Card: Meteor Rain! During this turn, any monster to attack a monster in Defence Position will deal Battle Damage onto the opponent." As the weight of those words hit home for the Dark Signers, Yusei made his move, "Stardust Dragon, attack! Shooting Sonic!"

Switching from a stunned look to an evil smile, the Dark Signer countered swiftly. "Trap Activate: Reactive Armor. This Trap destroys the attacking monster." _"Of course, I know Stardust Dragon can be released to negate my trap; but if he does, my Zumwalt can finish his deck and Dragon in a couple rounds."_

Expecting Yusei to play that effect, he was stunned when he heard, "Reverse Card Open: Buster Mode!"

"What?" The Dark Signer yelled. "You're not releasing Stardust Dragon for its effect?"

"Yes and no. Buster Mode can release a Synchro Monster to upgrade it to its stronger form. So with its power I Release my Dragon to summon my strongest creature!" Yusei's dragon disintegrated into a cloud of stardust and rose up into the sky. The revealed trap shot a blue light stream into it, and the combination produced a flash that lit up the sky for 2 square miles. Everyone except Yusei had to shield their eyes for the light, while he stared at the Dark Signers with a combination of ire and solemnity.

The dust created the auras of another being, and soon it solidified into a glowing blue and white dragon. It was much like the previous dragon; only larger, and armored along its body with dark blue segments of armor encrusted with purple gems along its chest, wings, arms, legs and tail. This new dragon let out a similar roar to the last, only with a more prideful ring.

"I've Special Summoned Stardust Dragon/Buster (ATK: 3000). And since your Trap targeted Stardust, it fails to do any damage." The Dark Signer's trap exploded violently as he shielded his eyes from pixilated shards. "And with Meteor Rain still in play, my Dragon can defeat your Junk Synchron and eliminate most of your Life Points. Stardust Dragon/Buster, attack! Buster Shooting Sonic!" The dragon produced a blue beam of light that shot through the orange warrior, then went on and straight through the Dark Signer.

Yusei: LP 900

Dark Signer: LP 700

Instead of being bitter about this, however, the Dark Signer began laughing. "What's so funny?" Jack asked madly.

Looking up from his wounds, the Dark Signer replied, "Yusei may have eliminated most of my Life Points, but not all! Buster Dragon has 3000 ATK, and so I can wipe out exactly the 10 cards Yusei's deck next turn."

"We'll see about that. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then it's over," the other Dark Signer boasted as his partner drew.

"Indeed. Zumwalt, attack Dragon/Buster and end this game!" As the reaper swung, however, the dragon turned into glowing blue stardust and swarmed the reaper creature. The dust exploded its target, then scattered around the field. The light created temporarily lit up under the Dark Signer's hood, showing him to have red hair. "What?" he spat out. Turning to Yusei angrily, he snarled, "What did you do?"

"I activated Stardust Dragon/Buster's effect," Yusei explained calmly. "By releasing it, I can negate a card effect and destroy that card. Then, during the End Phase, I Special Summon Stardust Dragon from the Cemetery."

The Dark Signer snarled bitterly, but that changed after he looked at his drawn card. _"Needle Worm. Yusei won't be able to counter this effect because it activates during battle. Only battle effects take any precedence there." _ "I set 1 monster and 1 Magic or Trap Card and end my turn." As he said this, the stardust recollected into the form of the blue and white dragon, who bellowed angrily.

"I draw," Yusei declared. "And now, it's game over. Instant Magic: Cyclone!" The card produced a stream of wind that hit the face-down, another Dimension Wall, and exploded it. "Dragon/Buster, attack his monster!" The dragon shot a blue bolt into the set monster, revealing the pink thorny worm.

"Sorry Yusei," The Dark Signer jeered, "But my Needle Worm sends your top 5 cards to the Graveyard, leaving you with only 3 cards left!"

Expecting Yusei to be angry, he was again surprised as Yusei, without a sound, pulled the five cards and sent them to his cemetery.

"Reverse Card Open," Yusei declared, "Jar of Greed."

"What?" Johan asked. "Why draw a card?"

"Because of this," Yusei replied. "Instant Magic: Ignition! This Spell takes the effect of a Spell or Trap Card and changes it to 'Destroy 1 monster on the field.' And with only one, you can guess who I choose." The Jar's art changed to that of a monster being blasted by a charge, while the text changed accordingly. The dragon then began to glow in a blue-white aura.

"Are you crazy?" The Dark Signer yelled out. "Destroying your monster?"

"To activate its effect. When Stardust Dragon/Buster is destroyed, from my Cemetery I summon Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" The dragon exploded into the blue stardust, which turned white again and reformed into the original dragon.

"Dragon, end this! Shooting Sonic!" The dragon fired a beam of wavy air at the Dark Signer, blasting him through the chest and shattering the purple field.

Yusei: LP 900

Dark Signer: LP 0

Yusei's one mistake was thinking it was over. As he tried to put his card together, both Dark Signers began to shock him with their black electricity. Yusei screamed out in agony, and before the others could react he was on the ground, unconscious and smoldering.

"Why you!" Jack snarled through gritted teeth. He went to rush one of the Dark Signers, but was stopped and thrown against the wall by more electricity. Soon Johan was struck as well, and fell on his knees in agony.

Judai found himself in a position of intense anger, and found himself biting on his lip to avoid bursting out in anger. "What's the matter Judai?" one of the evil Signers asked. "Are you too afraid to stick up for your friends? Or do you just not care?!"

"Why you…" Judai spat out; but before he got further, he was interrupted by a sharp pain in his arm and his chest.

"No, Judai," a female voice echoed out from seemingly nowhere. Everyone conscious watched in awe as an orange slash appeared vertically on Judai's torso and released an orb of energy. That orb then manifested into the form of a female-looking demon; then the light died down and revealed the hermaphroditic body of Yubel. In contrast to her normal smugness, she seemed tense and angry, and said to Judai while facing the Dark Signers, "That's exactly what they want you to do. They're using your friends to get to you. I can't let you go head with this. But don't worry; I'll take care of these bastards!"

"Oh really?" one of the Dark Signers asked as he threw more lightning at Johan. In an eye-blink's time, Yubel teleported out in front of him, lit up the eyes on her forehead, and took the lightning front on. It struck the eye on her forehead, then deflected onto her arm as a duel disc formed. Not her usual one; this one had a much larger, longer tray with 12 closed-eye-like appendages. The forming of the disc diffused the electricity.

"Listen," Yubel commanded, with a force that actually silenced the Dark Signers. "I cannot allow you two to continue to harm my Judai's friends. So I have a challenge to you two. A Riding Duel. You two versus me. If you win, I let you leave and take my spirit with me. If I win, you two will pay dearly for harming my Judai's friends! Understood!"

One of the Dark Signers tried to object, but silenced himself for fear of being hacked to bits. After a moment of silence, they both nodded. Seeing this, Yubel created two orbs of energy that looked like seeds in her left palm and threw them into the ground. After a few seconds, they manifested a pair of jet-black D-Wheels, seemingly made of skeletal parts, in their place. "Where's your ride?" one of the Dark Signers asked.

"I have wings," Yubel replied simply. "Now load up."

The two Dark Signers each got on a different D-Wheel, and fixed their duel discs to the right-side bars. The bikes instantly came to life as Yubel again teleported, this time out in front of the bikes.

Yubel: LP 4000

Dark Signer 1: LP 4000

Dark Signer 2: LP 4000

At that point everyone yelled out "DUEL!" Then they started their rides, and before Judai could blink they were off.

**Card of the Week – Yusei**

**Stardust Dragon/Buster**

**Level: **10

**Attribute:** WIND

**Type(s):** [Dragon/Effect]

**Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by its own effect or "Buster Mode". When a card effect is activated, you can release this card to negate that effect and destroy that card. During that End Phase, you can Special Summon this card from your Cemetery. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 "Stardust Dragon" from your Cemetery.

**ATK: **3000

**DEF: **2500

---------------------------------------------------------

Bit longer chapter than normal. Had to do it with the amount of descriptions. Besides, Yusei's awesome; he gets a longer Chapter. R&R if you want.


	4. Salvation in a PitchBlack Heart

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 4 – Salvation in a Pitch-Black Heart, Yubel**

Yubel spun around to face her opponents in a 2-on-1 Riding Duel. Drawing her hand of five cards, she issued, "I'll begin this duel." With that, she drew a card, and pulled one from her hand to play. "I summon Killer Tomato in Attack Position (ATK: 1400)." Yubel was joined by a jack-o'-lantern looking tomato with glowing yellow eyes. "I also set all the cards in my hand." Five set cards appeared before Yubel before disappearing. "I end my turn."

One of the Dark Signers drew a 6th card and said, "It's my turn." As he did, Yubel and each D-Wheel accumulated an SPC; a violet light lit up on each bike, and one of Yubel's duel disc eyes opened and glowed red (SPC: 1/1/1). "And I discard 1 card from my hand to Special Summon The Tricky (ATK: 2000)." The Dark Signer placed a card into a slot on the D-Wheel; and played a magician in grey and green clothes with a question mark over its face.

"Next I release my Tricky and Advance Summon Cybernetic Magician (ATK: 2400)." The strange magician was replaced by a blonde magician with silver armor and a silver staff. "Cybernetic Magician, attack Killer Tomato."

"Trap Card activate," Yubel declared as her card reappeared. "Death Accel. When your monster destroys mine by battle, I don't lose and Speed Counters. Rather, I gain Speed Counters equal to my Tomato's Level. In this case, I gain 4 Speed Counters." The mage managed to slice through the tomato creature, but the damage barely fazed her as 4 more of her Duel Disc eyes opened (Yubel: 5 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 1 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 1 SPC).

Yubel: LP 3000

Dark Signer 1: LP 4000

Dark Signer 2: LP 4000

"Even if you gained a few Speed Counters," the other Dark Signer replied, "you still lose your monster and your Life Points. Why bother?"

"Because now," Yubel sneered as her face contorted evilly, "my Tomato's effect activates. I can summon a DARK monster with 1500 or less ATK. And I select…" As she spoke, she held up a card that looked uncannily like herself. "…To Special Summon Yubel (ATK: 0)!" As she played the card, an energy aura split off of her and formed a clone of her; only this one had grey clothing over her torso while Yubel herself had none.

Both Dark Signers stared in shock at seeing this new creature that looked exactly like Yubel. However, their shock was interrupted by Yubel activating another of her cards. "Trap Activate: Metal Conversion - Magic Reflection Armor. This Trap card becomes an equip card after its activation, and increases its ATK by 300 points. I select to equip it to myself (ATK: 300)." The card version of Yubel was covered in a metallic substance that seemed to strengthen it.

"But… I don't understand," one of the Dark Signers yelled out. "Why would you…?"

"Trap Activate: Equip Shoot," Yubel declared. "By moving an equip card from my monster to yours, I make those monsters battle. In other words, your Cybernetic Magician gets additional points (ATK: 2700) and gets to attack again." The metallic armor jumped from the demon hermaphrodite to the opposing magician, and the mage began to swing its staff.

"What are you doing?" the mage's controller asked.

"When Yubel is attacked," Yubel smugly explained, "the opponent receives damage equal to the attacking monster's ATK, and no battle damage gets inflicted to myself or my monster." As the true shock set in, the metallic mage swung at the demon as the eye on its forehead lit up. The swing of the staff merely bounced off, and in moments a swarm of vines consumed the mage's controller. He screamed out as his SC and Life Points fell drastically. (Yubel: 5 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 0 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 1 SPC)

Yubel: LP 3000

Dark Signer 1: LP 1300

Dark Signer 2: LP 4000

"I'll give you this one chance to drop out, to be spared by wrath." Yubel's sadistic tone showed her seriousness, her face complementing it.

"No," the Dark Signer declared. "I set 1 card and end my turn." As with Yubel, a set card appeared before him and disappeared.

"I draw," the other Dark Signer declared. (Yubel: 6 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 1 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 2 SPC) "I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton. With 2 SPC I can discard a card and draw 2 cards. I select to discard Dark Tuner – Catastroge." The Dark Signer placed the card in his cemetery slot and drew his cards. But, as he looked up, he saw Yubel flip another Trap.

"Trap Activate: Sonic Rush. I can only activate this Trap when my opponent activates a Speed Spell. I take a Speed Spell from my deck and activate it, but then I remove it from play. I activate Speed Spell – Shockwave Healing."

"What is that card?" the Dark Signer questioned. As he did this, his partner secretly flipped his Trap Card.

"By destroying a monster on my field, I recover 200 Life Points for each of its stars. Yubel is Level 10, and so I regain 2000 Life Points." The hermaphrodite demon was consumed by an energy aura that destroyed it. Energy waves swarmed Yubel as her Life Points increased.

Yubel: LP 5000

Dark Signer 1: LP 1300

Dark Signer 2: LP 4000

"But," Yubel declared, "the best part of this cared is destroying Yubel. By doing so, its effect allows me to summon Yubel – Das Abscheulich Ritter from my deck (ATK: 0). Now behold, my second form!" A huge pillar of red light opened up behind Yubel, showing the form of a huge 2-headed creature.

As the light dissipated, the enormous beast took form; a towering, black-furred dragon with two heads completed with scales of orange and pink. Wings of ragged purple membrane with 2 claws on each topped its shoulders, and a blade tipped its long tail. The claws on its hands were long and yellow, and flat against the invisible ground like paws. Finally, an eye was visible on its chest.

"As with my previous form, this creature reflects all damage to the opponent. In addition, each End Phase of mine it destroys all other monsters on the field."

"What?" the Dark duelist questioned. Then, turning to his cards he said, "Oh well, no matter. I play Speed Spell – Over Boost. Now I increase my Speed Counter by 4, but during the End Phase my SPC becomes 1 (Yubel: 6 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 1 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 6 SPC). Of course, I intend to use them well. I Summon Knight of the End (DEF: 1200)." The samurai from the previous duel appeared before him, and as it did he pulled a card from his deck.

"When I summon Knight, as you well know, I send a DARK monster to my Graveyard from my Deck. I select D-Hero Diabolic Guy." Placing the card in his Graveyard, he pulled another card. "Next I play Speed Spell – Shift Down, so I give up 6 SPC and draw 2 cards (Yubel: 6 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 1 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 0 SPC)." Pulling two more cards, Yubel eyes him curiously. "I set 1 card and end my turn, and during my End Phase I get 1 SPC (Yubel: 6 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 1 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 1 SPC)."

"I draw," Yubel declared as everyone gained SPC. Of course, the first Dark Signer gained far more than he was supposed to (Yubel: 7 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 7 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 2 SPC). Realizing this, Yubel noticed a Trap Card on his field. "You played Slip Stream when I used my Speed Spell, didn't you?"

"That's right," he replied smugly. "You may have hit me hard earlier, but now I've got the same SPC as you. So now I have all I need to take you down.

"Really?" Yubel pondered. "I think not. Trap Card Activate: Accel Zone. This trap activates when an opposing player increases their SPC by a card effect. With this trap, I gain 5 more SPC (Yubel: 12 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 7 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 2 SPC)." Smiling evilly as the last 5 of her duel disc's eyes opened, she continued with, "And now it does not matter that you have 7 Speed Counters, because now I can finish you off."

"Really?" the Dark Signer asked.

"Yes. I play Speed Spell – Draw Accel. With 12 SPC on my ride, I can draw 2 cards." Pulling her cards, she smiled slightly as she said, "Now I can activate a second Draw Accel, and pull 2 more cards."

"Drawing more and more cards won't save you," the other Dark Signer protested, "nor will it win you this game."

"But it will allow me the means," Yubel replied. "Like this: I play Speed Spell – Destruction Shockwave. I release a monster to deal 200 damage to an opposing player for each of its Level stars. Yubel – Das Abscheilich Ritter is Level 11, so you receive 2200 points of damage." The two-headed dragon creature burst out into a red aura as waves of energy shot off of it and struck the second Dark Signer. The creature then disintegrated as his Life Points dropped and he lost 2 SPC (Yubel: 12 SPC/Dark Signer 1: 7 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 0 SPC).

Yubel: LP 5000

Dark Signer 1: LP 1300

Dark Signer 2: LP 1800

"However, once again it is the effect of this card to destroy my monster that I truly care about. By releasing Das Abscheilich Ritter, I activate its effect to bring forth Yubel – Das Extremer Traurig Drachen (ATK: 0)." Yubel's voice tapered off as she said the name of her beast, and she also began to bend like a mirage until she disappeared. Soon, the dissolved particles of the previous creature reformed into a beast that terrified the two Dark Signers.

The new creature had two dragon heads as well, only these were more evil-looking and had mask-like faces on their foreheads. Between them was a six-horned devil head with glowing red eyes and a scaled face. A face was present on its chest, two different colors (orange and maroon) on either side, and the standard evil eye on its forehead. 4 bat-like wings crested its back, and its arms and legs had talons sharp as swords.

"As with my two previous forms," Yubel's voice echoed out, "this one reduces attack damage to itself and myself to 0. " At this time, the forwarb-facing horn on the devil head of the creature began to inflate as though filling with fluid. "However, when I battle a monster, you take damage equal to its ATK, and that monster is destroyed." After finishing these words, the inflated horn ruptured and Yubel's body burst forth, from the waist up, to take its place upon the head of the creature, thus obscuring its face.

"What?" Both Dark Signers yelled out in shock.

"And with that I can finish off the first of you two. Like I already said, nobody threatens my darling Judai." Smiling evilly, she then pointed her taloned hand at the first Dark Signer and yelled, "Das Extremer Traurig Drachen, destroy Cybernetic Magician! Flames of Revenge!" The dragon's eyes glowed bright orange as it produced dark flames in its dragon mouths. These flames burst forward towards the magician, incinerating it and continuing on to its owner. This time, the flames and their target both vanished.

Yubel: LP 5000

Dark Signer 2: LP 1800

"It's just you and me now," Yubel declared. "I set 2 card and end my turn."

Looking at Yubel and her creature nervously, the Dark Signer declared, "I draw (Yubel: 12 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 1 SPC). I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Then this is your last turn," Yubel declared. "I draw (Yubel: 12 SPC/Dark Signer 2: 2 SPC)."

"Reverse Card Open: Royal Decree. Trap cards will now have their effects negated."

"But not for long," Yubel declared. "I send your Trap Card to the Cemetery to Special Summon Trap Eater (ATK: 1900)." The card on the Dark Signer's field disappeared as Yubel's field was joined by a fish-looking demon with a huge mouth and horns.

"That card… it belongs to the King!" the Dark Signer declared.

"Consider it poetic revenge for treating them as you did," Yubel replied. "And since I love poetry, I open my other reversed card: Nightmare Daemons. I release Trap Eater to Special Summon 3 Nightmare Daemon Tokens to your field in Attack Position." Yubel's trap destroyed her monster, then reassembled the shards on the Dark Signer's field as 3 ghost-like tokens (ATK: 2000) (ATK: 2000) (ATK: 2000).

_Oh no,_ the Dark Signer thought, _if this attack succeeds, my Life Points will be long gone. Unless she falls for my trap._

"It all ends here. Drachen, attack!" The dragon once again formed its flaming breath, but the Dark Signer had a plan of his own.

"Reverse Card Open: Reactive Armor." The infamous trap card flipped and began to glow, but then shattered. "What?" the Dark Signer asked.

"I have my own Trap Card: Phantom of Darkness. An effect targeting a DARK monster is negated, and the card destroyed. Now, Drachen, end this." The flames burst forth, and struck one of the ghosts, destroying it on impact. The Dark Signer screamed out as the flames consumed him before, like his partner, they made him vanish.

_Game over,_ Yubel thought, pleased with herself. _Now to get to the bottom of this._ After that thought, Yubel disappeared like the Signers as her monster vanished.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack and Judai stood in the dark alley with an unconscious Yusei and a stunned Johan lying on the ground. Slowly Johan got to his feet to get his bearings of the situation, though his body was still shaking. "Hey…" he weakly tried to ask Judai, but he was cut off by Jack before he fell back on one knee.

"Don't strain yourself," Jack said softly. "You're hurt rather badly. Although, you're doing better than Yusei." Eying his unconscious comrade, Jack showed a slight twinge of worry in his eyes before being snapped out by a bright flash of light.

Yubel now stood before the boys, both her arms extended fully upwards and each holing a Dark Signer by the throat. Both of them seemed frightened of the demon holding them up, and Yubel herself held a strange smile on her face. Judai recognized it immediately; the sadistic smile of pain. Before he could react the eye on her forehead lit up and the bodies of the two Dark Signers coursed with their own black electricity.

As the two figures screamed out, Yubel began to talk to them in her eerie tone. "Can you feel the fain? The pain you gave to my Judai, to his friends?" She released them from the current long enough to have them answer; but when they didn't, she started again. "You decided to harm Judai and his friends, something I will not forgive you for." Again she stopped for a few seconds, only to star again with even stronger force. "And now I make you pay the price for your sins!"

"Yubel!" Judai finally yelled out, diverting her attention and stopping her shocking the two Dark Signers. "That's enough. After what they've done they owe us some answers, so I can't let you kill them yet."

"But…Judai…" Yubel began to protest, almost like a child being told she couldn't play with her new toys. Expecting Judai to give, she was disappointed to see him hold his unbending stare. Then she knew she had to stop; she could not disobey her Judai. "Very well then," she said finally, averting her eyes as though in shame before dropping the now-unconscious Dark Signers.

Stepping aside, Judai motioned for Jack to go pick them up; however, Jack was still staring in shock at the sight of the translucent demon spirit before him. "Well?" Judai asked somewhat impatiently, eventually snapping him out of it. The two of them each licked up a Dark Signer, and Judai motioned to Yubel to pick up Yusei.

She obliged, strangely, but stepping over to his unconscious body and grabbing him by the face. Her form disappeared in a flash, and after a second the body of Yusei awakened and stood up. Yusei's eyes were darker and colder than normal, reminding Judai of Kanou Martin and the desert world. As Johan finally stood up, the four of them began to walk back towards Bootleg, where they knew they could get some info out of these 2 Lackeys.

None of them noticed the dark figure standing on the other side of a brick wall, red irises glowing but face hidden within a dark hood. He neither said anything nor moved from his spot all at once, but instead waited until they were no longer visible. Then he began to creep forward slowly as a glowing purple mark began to shine through the right sleeve of his black trench coat.

**Card of the Week – Yubel**

**Yubel – Das Extremer Traurig Drachen**

**Level: **12

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Demon/Effect]

**Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of [Yubel – Das Abscheilich Ritter]. This card cannot be destroyed by way of battle, and any Battle Damage the controller of this card takes from its battling becomes 0. When this card attacks or is attacked, destroy the monster this card battles and inflict Damage to your opponent equal to its ATK.

**ATK: **0

**DEF: **0


	5. An Unforseen Threat!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 5 – An Unforeseen Threat! Dark Synchro Summon of Former Friendship!**

The bartender at the Bootleg Tavern was surprised to see the 2 Neo Domino champions, the red-jacket young man and the green-haired friend of his, return to the Tavern. Especially at this time of night, with two cloaked figures slung over Jack's and Judai's shoulders. Thankfully, most of the patrons were already over served and couldn't tell.

"Hey," he snapped at Yusei, since he was the first one down. Turning to him, Yusei – or the person imitating him – he yelled out "What are you doing here with two stiffs? You trying to scare my patrons off?"

Yusei, who the Barkeep didn't know wasn't himself, simply stared back at him and swiftly and sternly said, "We need to use one of your back rooms. Got any empty ones?"

"Maybe for you guys, not for them," he said, pointing at the two Dark Signers as the others stepped down. "Two-drink minimum. I don't let anyone in who doesn't pay."

"Then we'll cover them," Yusei replied flatly.

"No. I can't let you carry dead or unconscious people into my place. The cops show up looking for you guys, they'll close down my place of business here."

A great look of anger filled up Yusei's eyes quickly. Reaching across the table, he grabbed the barkeep by the collar and yanked his neck over the counter. Patrons started gasping in their own drunken ways and the other group members looked on stunned as Yusei said aloud, in a demented-sounding male voice, "Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. We need one of your empty back rooms. Either you point us in the right direction, or the cops will be the least of your worries."

The scared barkeep finally bent. "Okay, okay…" he said, gasping for air, "Just… let me go… so I can… give… you… the key…" Finally Yusei released him, and he pulled a key from under the counter. "Down the left hallway… first door on the left…" he said quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you." Yusei said, still in the male voice. The group of four then started toward and down the hallway, leaving the confused patrons staring at the wheezing barkeep.

As they reached the end of the hallway, Judai turned to Yusei angrily and spat, "What were you thinking back there?"

"I just wanted us to get our way into that room," Yusei explained in his normal voice. "I didn't think he'd be so hard to convince."

"You can quit imitating him Yubel," Judai said as Yusei handed him the key and he inserted it into the latch. Yusei merely smiled at this and grabbed the Dark Signer off Judai's back. Working up some strength, Yusei threw the figure up against a nearby bunch of boxes of empty bottles.

Soon Jack and Johan entered the room as well, and Jack also threw his Dark Signer against the boxes before closing the door. He then began to crack his knuckles, but was cut short as a yellow glow began emanating from Yusei. The glow came apart from him and took on the rough form of Yubel. Yusei began to fall to the ground before the figure caught him and set him down on the floor gently. The light died down as Yubel took full form, not smiling but looking rather serious.

"Alright," Yubel declared, "allow me to finish what I began in the alleyway." She began stepping towards the figures, but was stopped by Judai. Judai shook his head sternly as Jack began advancing toward the two.

"Hey!" Jack barked at one of the figures, trying to awaken him. When this failed, he licked the man up and began to shake him violently until his eyes opened slightly. "Listen to me you bastard," Jack spat out threateningly, "you'd better start talking before I get really angry."

When the figure did not respond, Jack repeated the threat. "Talk now, or I crack your skull open!" When the figure further did not respond, Jack gripped his collar and punched him in the chest hard enough to knock him into the nearby wall.

"Jack!" Judai yelled, getting the man's attention. "Stop. You'll not get him to talk."

"Why not?' Jack asked angrily, looking at his now-bloody knuckles.

"Look at his eyes," Yubel issued, as Jack noticed they were glossed over. "He's catatonic. He might be awake but he's not conscious of our presence. Whoever he was working for wasn't willing to let him talk."

"Then how do we get the information out of him?" Jack seemed impatient as he asked this.

Yubel smiled coyly before slyly saying, "Like this." Then, Yubel's eyes closed as most of her body, save for her left lower arm, was consumed by a yellow glow. The glowing parts turned into a jelly-like orange plasma, which reassembled into the form of a faceless boy with the demonic hand. The figure then hopped slowly over to the figure against the wall, while Jack looked on in disbelief and Judai in anger.

"Yubel!" he snapped, remembering what Yubel had done to Professor Cobra in this form. "Don't do this!"

But Yubel disregarded his words. Getting up in the Dark Signer's face, she began speaking in the voice of a creepy young boy. "If you are not willing to talk, then I will persuade you to." After the figure did not respond, the boy then continued with, "Then you leave me no choice." The boy grabbed the figure's face with its demonic arm, and a current of mystic energy began to flow.

The spider mark on the figure's arm began to spark with energy, until the mark turned into a glowing beacon that leapt off his arm. The mark turned into a big glowing spider that began to crawl towards the four boys.

"Damned spiders," Jack snapped out as he stepped on the creature and shuffled his heel, turning the creature into a smear of energy. "The same bug that possessed Ushio at the hospital."

At this time Yusei regained consciousness, surprising everyone, and sat up in time to see the bug squashed. Hearing the last of Jack's statement, he continued with, "and Dick Pitt in the parking lot." The energy from the bug then disappeared, as did the fellow mark on the other figure's arm. As the energy stopped, the plasma boy let go of the Dark Signer, causing the figure's hood to fall off.

"Amon!" Johan gasped as he recognized the figure, with his red hair, grey eyes and earrings.

"Who?" Yusei and Jack asked, almost in unison.

"Amon Garam, the heir to the Garam Group," Judai answered. Amon seemed as surprised to be there as they were to see him. The other figure then stirred a little and lifted his own hood, revealing him to be another acquaintance of Judai's. "Misawa?"

"Where… where am I?" Misawa asked, getting to his feet. "And why am I wearing this robe?"

"The Bootleg Tavern in Neo Domino city," Yusei answered, getting to his own feet. "You've been possessed by an organization known as the Dark Signers."

"Dark Signers?" Amon asked. "I've heard that phrase before. But, I…" Before he could finish, a black aura consumed him and Misawa. Both gasped out as though for air as they both fell upon the floor and stopped moving.

"What's this?" Yusei asked.

"Yubel!" Judai snapped as Yubel changed back to her normal form. "What did you do to them?"

"Nothing that would do this," she replied, just as shocked as the others were. Bending over to check on their state of being, she informed, "Their souls have been taken."

"But by whom?" Johan questioned. After he asked, the sound of a dark, maniacal laughing echoed out from the main room, and soon Johan opened the door. The entire hallway had gone dark, and the place was filled with thick black fog. "Something's happened."

Yubel disappeared back into the shadows as the four boys stepped out into the hallway. They ran down the long hallway until they reached the main room of the tavern. Within the black fog were visible the soulless bodies of the barkeep and the patrons, and in front of the doorway was a black-haired figure in a black leather trench coat. His face wasn't visible because of the absence of light and the fact that his head was hung downward so his eyes faced the floor.

"Who are you?" Johan questioned.

The figure chuckled darkly for a moment before the figure replied, "You should know me well by now." The sound of the familiar voice shocked Johan and Judai as the figure raised his face to them. Opening his eyes, he revealed red irises and black veins over his face. But despite these features, Judai recognized him.

"Kaiser?" he gasped out, stunned.

"Marufuji 'Hell Kaiser' Ryo?" Jack asked aloud, stunned at the realization. "What happened to you?"

Hell Kaiser did not answer verbally, but instead flexed his left arm, drawing attention to a black steel claw on his arm. It became apparent that it was a Duel Disc, and he activated it with this flexing motion. A blade spun around from the top half, and extended out into a sword-like duel tray. He then pointed as Johan with his clawed arm.

"You want to duel me?"

"Exactly," Hell Kaiser replied, smiling darkly. "The two matches we've had previous are inconclusive, and I think it's time somebody came out on top."

"You're insane," Johan scathed. "You've just taken away a room full of people, and you did it just for a pointless duel."

"Then allow me to give you incentive. If you win, I'll return Amon and Misawa to you, and let you all go."

"And if I lose?"

"Then all you lose is some self-respect." Hell Kaiser's face seemed honest, if disturbing, but Johan still had his doubts. So, he added one final line. "Refuse to duel, and I'll make Judai duel in your place. You'll get to watch him suffer on your behalf."

"Alright!" Johan snapped back, not wanting to hear anymore. Pulling his own North School duel disc from his back, he fixed it on his arm and pulled his deck from his pocket, shuffled it, and slotted it in. Hell Kaiser also pulled his deck, but put it directly in, where his disc auto-shuffled it. Each player pulled 5 cards instantly, and both yelled the infamous word:

"DUEL!"

Hell Kaiser: LP 4000

Johan: LP 4000

"I'll go first," Hell Kaiser declared. "And I think I'll summon my Hell Dragon in attack position (ATK: 2000)." Hell Kaiser called forth a black dragon with a white underbelly and facial frills. "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Johan declared strongly, pulling a card from his hand. "I activate the Permanent Magic Gem's Tree. With each time I place 1 Gem Beast in my Magic & Trap Card Zone, this tree gets a Gem Seed Counter." Pulling another card from his hand, he continued with another card.

"I summon Gem Beast Sapphire Pegasus (ATK: 1800)." A round sapphire crystal appeared before Johan and quickly shattered. Johan's monster appeared as a white Pegasus with sapphire stone on his wings, and his effect kicked in. "By summoning my Pegasus, I select one card from my deck with Gem Beast in its name, and place it in my Magic & Trap Card Zone. I select Gem Beast Topaz Tiger."

Putting the card in his back row, the card appeared in the form of a roughly cut yellow stone, and a round seed-like gem appeared on his tree. Then, he played yet another card.

"I activate Gem's Contract. I release Topaz Tiger from my Magic & Trap Card Zone and special summon it (ATK: 1600)." The Pegasus was joined by a white tiger covered in yellow gems, complete with saber-teeth and blades on its forehead and ankles. Then Johan pulled another card.

"I equip the card Gem's Release to Topaz Tiger, and add 800 ATK to my Tiger (ATK: 2400)." The Tiger was covered with a blue aura that increased his strength. "Topaz Tiger, attack Hell Dragon!"

"Trap Activate: Zero Gazer!" Hell Kaiser flipped his trap as the tiger jumped into the air. "With this Trap I reduce the ATK of my Hell Dragon to 0 in order to draw 1 card." The Dragon was consumed by a dark red aura that zapped its strength as Hell Kaiser pulled 1 card. The dragon was hit by the tiger and exploded into a cloud of smoke that consumed his side of the field."

"Sapphire Pegasus, direct attack! End this duel!" The Pegasus made its forehead horn glow and shot a beam into the smoke, seemingly striking its mark.

"Way to go, Johan!" Judai cheered.

"A One Turn Kill," Jack remarked happily, but they both straightened up when they saw Yusei seemed certain of another outcome.

"Something tells me that's not what happened." He said gravely. His fears were confirmed when they heard Hell Kaiser's sinister laughing from the smoke. As it cleared, they saw him standing there with almost full Life Points and a face-up Trap Card on his field.

Hell Kaiser: LP 3800

Johan: LP 4000

"I activated my Strength Increaser - Super Z Trap Card. Because I made Hell Dragon's ATK 0, my damage would have become 2400 instead of 400. Since my damage was above 2000, my Trap gave me 4000 additional Life Points." The Trap then disappeared from his field.

Johan, disappointed by having failed to defeat Hell Kaiser, growled lightly and declared "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Not so fast," Hell Kaiser smirked. "Trap Activate: Recharge Damaged! This trap activate during the opponent's End Phase. For each of your successful attacks, I draw 1 card, and then 1 additional card. You attacked twice, so I draw 3 cards." Hell Kaiser pulled more cards and noted, "The tables are turned Johan. Your hand is empty, and mine full."

"As it true of my field," Johan retorted.

"Even so, it's my turn." Hell Kaiser drew another card, then pulled a card from his hand to play. "I activate the effect of Cyber Dragon: with my field empty and yours including a monster, I may Special Summon Cyber Dragon from my hand (ATK: 2100)." Hell Kaiser was joined by his infamous Dragon-like machine, which roared mechanically.

"Then from my hand I activate Future Fusion! This spell sends the Fusion-Material monsters from my deck to my Graveyard to Fusion Summon said monster in 2 turns. I select F.G.D., and so I send 5 Dragon-type monsters from my Deck to my Cemetery." Pulling out his cards, he selected 5 Dragons (3 Hound Dragons, Bomb Dragon and Kaiser Glider) and placed them in his Cemetery slot, where they fed in all at once.

"I summon Cyber Dark Keel (ATK: 800)!" Hell Kaiser's dragon was joined by a black serpent with many wires along its body. "When Dark Keel is summoned, I select 1 Level 3 or lower Dragon-type monster from my Cemetery to equip to it, then it gains ATK equal to that monster's. With 1700 ATK, I certainly select to equip Hound Dragon to Dark Keel." The serpent was joined with a grey-orange and dull yellow dragon, which it wrapped its wires around and stabbed into its back. Then, its ATK rose (ATK: 2500).

"Dark Keel, attack Topaz Tiger!" The serpent dragon lashed around its tail and struck the Tiger, destroying it instantly. "And now my monster's effect activates; when it destroys a monster in battle, 300 points of damage is inflicted on the opponent." The serpent swung its tail again, striking Johan in the chest and knocking him back a few steps.

Hell Kaiser: LP 3800

Johan: LP 3600

Getting his wits about him, Johan flipped his trap. "Reverse Card Open: Gem Set! When my Gem Beast is destroyed by battle and I send it to the Cemetery, I place 1 Gem Beast in my Magic & Trap Card Zone to reduce my battle damage this turn to 0. I select Ruby Carbuncle." Johan place an irregular-cut red stone in his field, which created a counter on his tree.

"Also, because Gem's Release was destroyed, I place another Gem Beast in my Magic & Trap Card Zone. I select Amber Mammoth." Another stone, an oblong-ish orange one, appeared beside the red stone, again placing a counter on the tree.

"Like a good opponent Johan, you never give up," Hell Kaiser complimented, before getting a dark look in his eye. "Too bad it won't save you from me. I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"It's my turn." Johan declared, flipping his card around near-instantly. "Magic card activate: Rare Value! You select one of my Gem Beasts in my Magic & Trap Card Zone to send to the Cemetery, and I draw 2 cards."

"Send Ruby Carbuncle to the Graveyard," Hell Kaiser replied flatly. After that the red gem shattered and Johan pulled 2 cards.

"Excellent. Alright Hell Kaiser, now I turn things around. I release Sapphire Pegasus and Advance Summon Magna Slash Dragon (ATK: 2400)." The Pegasus disappeared from his field, and was replaced by a white dragon with bladed arms for wings. "And I activate its effect: By sending 1 Gem Beast to the Graveyard, I destroy a Magic or Trap Card on the field." The orange gem shattered as the dragon swung its arm and cut through the hound dragon on Hell Kaiser's dark serpent.

Hell Kaiser growled a moment before issuing, "You'll still not win this match."

"We'll see," Johan countered, pointing at the white serpent-dragon. "Magna Slash, destroy Cyber Dragon!" The white dragon swung its arm again, this time cleaving at the white machine. However, Hell Kaiser wasn't budging.

"Trap Activate: Attack Reflector Unit. I release Cyber Dragon to Special Summon Cyber Barrier Dragon from my deck." The white dragon shattered and was replaced by a new, hexagonal dragon with a collar for its head that had 2 hydro-foils attached. "And since my Dragon is in Attack Position, your attack is negated." The dragon's head retracted and its foils extended, forming a green barrier that reflected the dragon.

"I'm not worried," Johan said confidently. "During Main Phase 2, I send Gem's tree to the Graveyard to activate its effect, and place 3 Gem Beasts in my Magic & Trap Card Zone. I place my remaining three: Cobalt Eagle, Amethyst Cat and Emerald Turtle." The tree shattered, except for the three counters, and then they disappeared as Johan's field was joined by a spiky purple gem, a dull blue jagged orb gem and a cylindrical green stone appeared before him. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn." As Hell Kaiser drew, he pulled another card from his hand. I activate Angel's Gift, and draw 3 cards." Pulling 3 cards, he then pulled 2 that he'd drawn and said, "And next I am required to discard 2." Putting them in his Cemetery, he then pulled a card and played it. "I summon Cyber Oroboros (ATK: 100)." Hell Kaiser was joined by a brown machine snake with a spike-like tail, before flipping his set card.

"Trap Activate: Undying Class!" As he revealed this trap, its significance hit home for Judai and Johan, who remembered it from the duel with Martin. "I release Cyber Barrier Dragon and Cyber Oroboros to resurrect Dark Tuner Cyber Manticore (ATK: 0)." The two cards disappeared as a multi-colored lion-like machine with wings and a dragon tail appeared before him, and for Jack and Yusei this message really hit home.

"A Dark Tuner," Jack blurted out. "That can only mean…"

"He's a Dark Signer," Yusei said gravely.

"I tune my Level 10 Manticore to my Dark Keel, and Dark Synchro Summon a powerful beast." The Manticore turned into a series of 10 red rings that flew over to the serpent, turning it into 4 black orbs. The resulting energy wave created a pulse of black light that formed a black metal dragon with a blade-fitted collar and spines along its body.

"What… is that monster?" Johan questioned.

"It's Cyber Sabre Dragon (ATK: 2800). And, due to the effect of my Manticore, my Dragon's ATK doubles (ATK: 5600). And finally, I activate Limiter Removing to double his ATK further (ATK: 11200). Now attack Magna Slash Dragon!" The dragon formed a black bolt of lightning in its moth that shot straight through the white Dragon, hitting Johan square on and knocking him flat on his back.

Hell Kaiser: LP 3800

Johan: LP 0

"Nobody makes a fool of Hell Kaiser," Hell Kaiser said aloud, repeating his final words to Johan in the alternate dimension. Powering down, he turned to leave, the other group members stunned at how things had unfolded.

"Kaiser!" Judai yelled, getting his attention. "How could you sell out everything you believed in… for this?"

Hell Kaiser did not reply. Instead, he turned and started up the stairs.

**Card of the Week – Hell Kaiser**

**Cyber Saber Dragon**

**Level: -**6

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** 1 Machine-type [Cyber] monster – 1 [Cyber] Dark Tuner Monster

In order to summon this card, you must subtract the Level of the Dark Tuner Monster from the Level of the non-Tuner Monster to equal this card's Level. When this card attacks a Defence Position monster with less DEF than the ATK of this card, inflict the difference as battle damage on the opposing player. When this card is destroyed, draw 1 card.

**ATK: **2800

**DEF: **800


	6. Avenging Friendship

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Chapter 6 – Avenging Friendship, Dark Signers vs. Stardust and Neos**

Hell Kaiser seemed pleased with himself as he stepped out from the basement room of the Bootleg Tavern. Reaching the concrete sidewalk of the road above, he looked up into the open sky at the dark clouds above. Walking a few blocks in the darkness of the night, he said nothing and kept a dark look of success upon his face. However, that changed when he came upon a figure in the shadows; a figure wearing blue and black robes.

"What have you been up to?" The figure asked slyly.

"None of your business," Hell Kaiser replied, starting to sound defensive.

"All I want to know," the figure stated, trying to sound more submissive, "is whether you've been messing with the Signers."

"Listen closely Kiryu!" Hell Kaiser snapped at the figure, sounding outright hostile. "I don't want you meddling in my affairs. When the time is right I'll join with the rest of you in our goal, but for now…" Hell Kaiser reached out and grabbed the Dark Signer by the throat, causing him panic, "I'll do whatever I want, whenever I want, to whomever I want! Count on it!" Releasing Kiryu, Hell Kaiser rubbed the knuckles on his talon duel disc.

"Alright then." Kiryu said, seemingly undaunted by the threat. "I guess I'd better stay out of your way." Kiryu seemed sarcastic in tone, but Hell Kaiser ignored it.

"What exactly is your feud with Yusei anyway?" Hell Kaiser asked, seeming intrigued by the answer.

"I want revenge for being sold out," Kiryu replied, looking darkly into Hell Kaiser's eyes. "He cost me my life."

"And you almost cost him his already," Hell Kaiser pointed out. "Did piercing his heart with shrapnel not make your point?"

"How do you…"

"I know a lot of things." And with that Hell Kaiser started off into the night. Kiryu remained in place as he rounded a corner, delving further into the shadows, until he noticed two young, green-haired people walking in the night…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack thrust his fist into the wall of the blackened bar room, hard enough to cut himself. Yusei tried to comfort him by saying, "Don't get so worked up."

"Why not?!" Jack yelled back, frustrated by how events had unfolded. "I couldn't protect you from Kiryu, and I couldn't protect Johan from Hell Kaiser."

"I don't think it's that simple," Judai replied as he and Johan stood up from a nearby booth, having stepped aside to think. "Hell Kaiser didn't just show up here by chance."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"I could see it in his eyes. He _knew_ we were here. He followed up here, or tracked us here. And he wasn't alone."

"What?" Yusei questioned.

Turning his eyes into Yubel's different ones, he replied, "I could feel the presence of another person, another… Dark Signer."

"Kiryu," Yusei muttered silently.

"Why didn't you mention this earlier?!" Jack bellowed, enraged more than he should have been by this not mentioning said information.

"I couldn't confirm that it was really someone else, but once I thought about it… coupled with him finding us so easily, it makes sense." His explanation was cut short by a ring on Judai's cell, showing he had received a picture message. Clicking the button, he looked at the image and was shocked by what he saw.

"What is it?" Johan asked gravely.

Flipping the phone around, Judai showed the picture to the group: the twins Rua and Ruca, tied back-to-back against a steel pole.

"You miserably bastard," Jack mouthed before punching Judai in the face, knocking him against a nearby wall and causing the phone to drop to the ground. Blood poured down Judai's mouth from his nose as Jack moved closer, pushing his lower arm against Judai's throat. "You son of a bitch! You let all this unfold and you said nothing! You let Johan get brutalized! You let that asshole get to the twins!"

"Jack, let him go!" Yusei ordered, but to no avail.

"Jack!" Johan continued, again with no effect.

"You're nothing but a worthless bastard," Jack snarled as Judai gasped for air. "I bet _you_ led him to us, _you_ told him to attack us!"

"That's… absurd…" Judai choked out, starting to turn blue.

"_You've been lying to us from the start._" Jack released his arm from Judai's throat, but before Judai could draw breath Jack threw him up against the bar counter. Then he picked up a bar stool and broke it over Judai's chest, knocking the wind from him. Jack then reached for Judai to throw him again, but his arm was gripped by an invisible force.

"What's this?" he asked, confused. Turning around, he vaguely saw the image of Yubel against the darkness. "Damned bitch, sticking up for your bastard master!"

"Can't you see this is what he wants?" Yubel questioned. "He's trying to turn us against each other. If you continue to beat on Judai, he gets what he wants."

Jack stood there, staring at her as though considering her message. However, he turned back to Judai and said, "You lie as poorly as he does." Then he thrust his fist into Judai's chest, winding him again. Before Yubel could react, Jack slid him onto the floor and kicked him in the crotch.

"That's enough!" Yubel screamed, grabbing Jack by the shoulders and pulling him back away from Judai by the arms. Yusei and Johan moved in to help the beaten Judai while Yubel forced Jack to the ground in a 'you're under arrest' pose. Moments later Jack burst into a yellow aura that sent black energy flying from his body out into the darkness around them. "If you won't get along, I'll make you get along!"

"What happened?" Yusei inquired.

"This darkness," Yubel replied as she stood up, "seems to evoke negative emotion within people it infects. I suspect it got to Jack because of the anger he showed against Amon and Misawa."

Starting to get to his feet, Judai staggered weakly as he wiped blood from his nose and mouth. His breathing was ragged, but he managed to say, "I'm… going after him."

"You can't," Yusei replied. "You're too badly beaten."

"A true warrior… fights through the pain… through the agony…" Judai cringed at the pain in his chest from the beating, and Johan had to catch him before he collapsed.

"You're in no shape for this!" Johan insisted.

"I don't care…" Judai stuttered as he got up from Johan's grasp and shuffled toward the door. "Even if it takes my last breath…"

"Don't dare imply that!" Johan shot back.

"Let him do this," Jack uttered as he stood back up, getting Yusei and Johan's attention.

Yubel nodded at this. "Judai is a great warrior, and he can handle the strain of battle." Smiling, she started across the room toward him, and said "But like I said before, you'll never fight alone. I'm always by your side, and so are your friends. We will help you fight." Reaching him, she put her hand on his shoulder and glowed bright yellow for a moment. Her form disappeared as Judai's eyes flashed back to the orange and green pair.

"Who's with me?" Judai barked, almost commanding instead of asking. Not caring, however, all the others raised their fists in triumphant valor, showing their readiness to fight.

------------------------------------------

"Ruca?" Rua whispered, stirring his twin sister. "Where are we?" In fact the two of them were within a stone utility room on the roof of an apartment building.

"I don't know," she replied softly.

"Hey, you two," Hell Kaiser's voice yelled sharply at them from behind a stone wall. "I suggest you keep your mouths shut, if you want to make it out of here alive. Scared by this, both twins resigned themselves to silence.

"That's what I thought," he said in a vile tone.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Kiryu asked Hell Kaiser from the shadows.

"Judai is the only one who stands in my way," he replied flatly, "And Yusei and Jack are the only ones in your way. I don't see your objection."

"Involving innocent children."

"You killed a security in order to avoid being ticketed for a minor offence," Hell Kaiser pointed out, again catching Kiryu off-guard. "And yet holding children hostage bothers you?"

"It's you doing it that bothers me. I know you better than that. You'll hurt them for your own enjoyment.

_If only you knew_, Hell Kaiser thought. Pulling a card from his pocket, it became consumed by a black aura instantly. He threw it into the streets below as the aura leapt off to everywhere in sight.

"What was that about?" Kiryu asked.

"Let's just say…" Hell Kaiser replied, "Judai and the others won't be showing up very soon.

----------------------------------------------------

"I summon Red Daemon's Dragon!" Jack yelled as his red and black dragon appeared behind him and roared. The phone had told them that the twins were held at the Tops, and has falsely assumed they just needed to get there.

However, after a half hour running along the city streets, they had discovered several Duel Zombies, similar to the ones from the desert realm, blocking their path. So, their only option was to burst through.

"Red Daemon's Dragon, attack! Absolute Power Force!" The dragon formed a fireball in its left hand and chucked it at some Zombies, knocking them aside. The crew advanced a few steps, but was then blocked off by more Zombies. "Damned pests!"

"I have an idea," Yusei blurted, pulling a card from the top of his deck and playing it. "I activate Buster Mode, and transform your dragon!" The trap formed and created a dark red aura on the dragon, which consumed it and blocked out its form. Soon, a larger version of the dragon that was armored with crimson segments (on its chest in the shape of a skull).

"Meet Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster!" Yusei yelled, tossing Jack the dragon's card from his deck. Jack read it quickly and slapped it on the disc.

"And when Daemon's Dragon/Buster attacks, it instantly destroys all other monsters on the field! Now, Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster, attack! Absolute Buster Force!" Streams of fire erupted from the dragon's palms and hands, but a moment later they consumed the beast and flares shot out at every angle.

"Get back!" Judai ordered, setting his orange and green eyes aglow. He created a barrier in front of his friends and himself while a stream of fire struck every duel zombie in range, knocking most of them out.

"They're still not down!" Johan said, beginning to fret.

"They will after this!" Judai pulled three cards from his and Johan's deck – Johan's Rainbow Dragon, Fusion and Neos – and held them to the sky. "I summon Rainbow Neos!" Behind the dragon, the enormous white warrior from his duel with Jack ascended from the ground, letting out a guttural bellow that got the attention of every standing zombie.

"I send my Necro Darkman from my deck to my grave, and send the fallen zombies away!" The white warrior tossed rainbow energy upon the fallen zombies, and all of them disappeared.

"Why did you send them away?" Yusei asked.

"Simple: duel zombies don't stay down," Judai explained. "But there's no time for chat; I play Wormhole, and exclude Rainbow Neos until my next turn." The white warrior turned to rainbow particles and disappeared. "Now Jack!"

Jack nodded before simply yelling, "Absolute Buster Force!" Once again the dragon's fire rained on the remaining zombies in range, and once again Judai stopped the crew from being burnt.

"Return Rainbow Neos!" Judai's warrior returned behind him from rainbow dust, and Judai flipped another card. "I send Card Excluder to the graveyard, and eliminate the remaining zombies!" The warrior released its dust again, sending away the zombies as they groaned in their semi-conscious states.

"Alright!" Johan declared as both the red dragon and white warrior faded away. "But… where did you send them?"

"Into the darkness of the Bootleg," Judai replied as he handed Johan back his card. "I doubt they'll find us by the time we get there."

Judai wished to say more, but was cut off by the sound of a bionic roar. In the distance, they saw the image of Cyber Dark Dragon at the top of a nearby apartment building, showing them the way.

"Gee, I wonder where he is," Jack said sarcastically.

"Only question is how to get there," Yusei said.

"Hand me your Stardust Dragon/Buster," Judai replied, and Yusei complied. Setting his eyes aglow again, Judai held up the card and said, "Come forth, Stardust Dragon/Buster!" The blue and white dragon appeared before him, and crouched down before the crew.

"I guess we get on," Johan stated.

"You think?" Jack replied.

The entire crew got on the dragon, and it took flight into the skies above. No one took time to admire the view, for everyone had a solemn and serious look on their faces. Due to its size it crossed over to the large building where the bionic dragon was, as that beast disappeared. Stepping off the beast, Judai waited to let everyone else off before recalling the dragon and handing it to Yusei.

"Hell Kaiser! Kiryu!" Judai yelled, showing his anger as he spoke. After a few moments the two figures appeared from behind the stone utility room, arms crossed. Hell Kaiser held a cruel smile on his face.

"We can hear you," Hell Kaiser said coyly.

"Don't screw with me you miserable emo bastard!" Judai cursed through gritted teeth, saying the phrase 'miserable emo bastard' in Engrish. "You messed with my friends, and you messed with the city. And I won't let you get away with that, God damn it!" Judai held up his duel disc and reactivated it. "You two versus me! If I win, you release the zombies from your control!"

"Zombies?" Kiryu asked, sounding sincerely confused. Seeing Hell Kaiser's smile he asked him, "what did you do?"

"That doesn't matter, because it won't happen," Hell Kaiser responded to Judai, ignoring Kiryu completely. "You'll never beat the both of us."

"Then he won't duel alone!" Yusei said, activating his own duel disc. "I have a score to settle with Kiryu anyway, so let's do this."

"Very well," Hell Kaiser said as his own disc activated. "But you'll both live to regret this. Or maybe you won't; I haven't decided yet." _And as for you Kiryu_, he thought to himself, _I've not forgotten your insistence on getting in my way._

"Then let's do this," Kiryu said as his D-Wheel appeared from behind the stone building. His duel disc launched off of it, and strapped to his arm. Everyone moved to form a square formation between each-other; then they drew 5 cards and yelled out, (you guessed it)

"**DUEL!**"

Hell Kaiser: LP 4000

Yusei: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

Judai: LP 4000

"The first turn comes to me," Hell Kaiser said as he drew. "I summon Hell Dragon in attack position (ATK: 2000)!" The black dragon with frills and horns appeared before him again. "And I also set 3 cards. I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Yusei said. "I draw. And I summon Shield Warrior in Defence Position (ATK: 1600)." Yusei was joined by a black-clad warrior with a large shield and a halberd. The figure took up a crouching position. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"I draw!" Kiryu continued, placing a card on the field. "I summon Infernity Dwarf (ATK: 800)." Kiryu's monster appeared before him, a short ogre-like creature in flames. "I also activate Dual Summon, and Release my Guardian to advance summon Infernity Destroyer (ATK: 2300)." The dwarf gave way to a tall molten-looking creature. "I set 3 cards and end my turn."

"My turn," Judai said, the last to draw. "I summon Elemental Hero Airman (ATK: 1800)." Judai was joined by a blue-skinned, grey and green-armored warrior with two wing-shaped fans strapped to its back. "Since I summoned Airman, I can add 1 HERO monster from my deck to my hand. I select E-HERO Neos." Pulling the signature monster from his deck, he revealed it to the others and placed it in his hand. "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"During your End Phase Judai," Hell Kaiser declared, "I activate my Blazes of Demise to produce 2 Demise Tokens (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0)." Hell Kaiser's dragon was joined by two flaming demonic figures. "For my turn I draw, and activate my Hand Severing instant magic." Revealing the card, he stated its effect. "Each player must send 2 hand cards to the grave and draw 2 new cards." Everyone did so.

Next I release my first token to advance summon Dark Tuner – Cyber Dark Amphithere (ATK: 0)." The token disappeared, being replaced by a dark-grey metal serpent with axe-like wings. "By summoning this beast, I add 1 Dragon from my Graveyard to it to increase its level by that amount. I select White Horn Dragon (LV: 6)." The metal beast closed its wings as a red dragon with a huge horn appeared in between the wings (LV: 12).

"I Dark Tune my Amphithere to my Hell Dragon, and in doing so I Dark Synchro Summon a new Dark Cyber Synchro monster!" The black frilled dragon changed into 4 red rings and shot over to the metal beast. Upon contact it changed into 12 black orbs, which fused with the rings to create a glowing silhouette of a serpentine figure. Soon the darkness faded to reveal a black metal dragon with bladed wings, a serrated maw, a tail that became two near the end, and a Gatling gun for each tail tip and its top jaw.

"Meet Cyber Artillery Dragon (ATK: 3600), and this creature can destroy a monster on the field once per turn. I select Airman." The Gatling guns began to spin as they fired black lasers at the blue-skinned warrior, destroying it. "And now Judai, you're all alone. Cyber Artillery Dragon, attack his Life Points directly!"

As Yusei stared on in terror, the dragon formed a laser blast in its jaws, and shot it at Judai, who looked sternly at Hell Kaiser and stood his ground. Soon the strike hit its mark.

**Card of the Week: Hell Kaiser**

**Cyber Artillery Dragon**

**Level: -**8

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Machine/Dark Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** 1 Machine-type [Cyber] monster – 1 [Cyber] Dark Tuner Monster

In order to summon this card, you must subtract the Level of the Dark Tuner Monster from the Level of the non-Tuner Monster to equal this card's Level. Once per turn, destroy 1 card on the field. This card cannot be destroyed by battle.

**ATK: **3600

**DEF: **600


	7. Hell Kaiser Revealed

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** Guys, I just wanna appologize for how long the next chapter is taking. Because of exams, it's taking me much longer to finish. I'll have it done next week for sure. Finally, I'd like to mention that you're always encouraged to write a review, enev if I don't say so, because I've usually just forgotten. Sorry.

**Chapter 7 – Hell Kaiser Revealed! A Dark Signer Falls**

Two figures in brown-grey cloaks walked through the empty streets of Neo Domino City, seeing no one anywhere. The shorter of the two asked from under his hood, "Where do you think everyone's gone?"

"I don't know," the other one replied. Then, noticing two people in black cloaks walking towards them (unbenounced to them, they were the two Dark Signers from earlier), he pointed and said, "But maybe they can tell us."

"Alright, let's try." Stepping forward, the shorter figure stopped a few feet forward, as did the other two people, and said, "Excuse me, have either of you seen Yuki Judai? He's about my height, slim, red jacket, messy hair. Probably with a green-haired guy."

One of the figures immediately said, "Yes. We know of the man of which you speak. But we will not tell you where he is."

"What? Why?" the taller figure asked in Engrish.

"He is with our master right now," the figures both explained as their eyes began glowing light blue. "We will not have them interrupted."

"Then I'm afraid you leave us no choice-don!" The shorter figure declared. Both figures pulled off their clacks to reveal their identities. The shorter one was muscular, well-tanned, dressed in combat gear complete with dreadlocks, with a dull yellow vest and dinosaur-like bandana. The taller one was dressed in a cowboy outfit, with bandages over his right eyes and a boomerang duel disc on his arm.

"So you wish to duel us." One of the dark figures asked. Responding, both cloak figures pulled out black duel discs and put them on their arms. "Now tell us your names."

"My name is Tyranno Kenzan-don." The muscular figure declared.

"I'm Jim Crocodile Cook," the other figure declared, again in Engrish. Then, switching back to Japanese, he asked, "And who are you two?"

"That's none of your concern," one of them declared as he shuffled his cards. Jim and Kenzan both pulled out their decks and placed them in their duel discs. "Are you two ready to fade into the darkness?"

"Not gonna happen-saurus," Kenzan declared. Understanding this, everyone pulled 5 cards and declared,

"DUEL!"

Jim: LP 4000

Dark Signer 1: LP 4000

Kenzan: LP 4000

Dark Signer 2: LP 4000

"I'll go first," a Dark Signer declared. "I summon Obsidian Dragon in Defence Position (DEF: 2100)." The first Dark Signer was joined by a purple stone beast that hissed out smoke. "I end my turn."

-----------------------------------------------------

"And with that Judai," Hell Kaiser declared, after Judai became encased in smoke from the attack of Cyber Artillery Dragon (ATK: 3600). "It's nearly your end. Your last 400 Life Points won't last you much longer and – what?" Looking through the smoke, he saw Judai sitting there, with a flipped face-down card and his Life Points intact.

"You were too quick to act Hell Kaiser," Judai said straight-faced. "I activate A Hero Emerges, so you have to select a card from my hand. If it's a monster, I can Special Summon it."

_He placed Neos on his far-right side of his hand, so_... "I select the second card from your left." Hell Kaiser pointed at the card as Judai looked at it. Judai then smiled slightly, making Hell Kaiser cringe in shock.

"I special Summon E-HERO Sparkman (ATK: 1600)." Judai's field was joined by his gold and blue warrior, who took up a fighting stance.

"Placing it in attack position? You've lost your touch! Cyber Artillery Dragon, attack!" The dragon once again spun its gun turret, firing its laser at the warrior.

"Trap activate: Hero Shield! Now Sparkman will not be destroyed by battle, and for every 1000 points of damage I draw a new card." The blast hit its target, but the warrior stood before it hit Judai.

Hell Kaiser: LP 4000

Yusei: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

Judai: LP 2000

"Due to the effect of Hero Shield, I draw 2 cards." Judai pulled his 2 cards, and checked them before placing them beside Neos.

"During Main Phase 2 I activate Future Fusion, and send my 3 Cyber Dark cards to my Cemetery." Looking through his cards, he pulled Cyber Dark Horn, Edge and Keel to place them in his Cemetery. "I end my turn."

"It's my turn," Yusei said as he drew. "And this turn, I intend to make good for what you've done to Judai. I summon Hyper Synchron (ATK: 1600)." Yusei's warrior was joined by a purple humanoid robot with jet boosters on its back. "And from my hand I activate my Material Changer magic card. I release Shield Warrior to summon two monsters whose levels are equal to less than the released monster. You made me discard two Tuning Supporters earlier, so I release Shield Warrior to revive them."

The warrior disappeared from Yusei's field, and were replaced by two small robots in scarves with pans on their heads (ATK: 100) (ATK: 100). "One last thing: when Tuning Supporter is used for a Synchro Summon, I can treat it as Level 2. I do so for both, giving me 8 stars. I tune Hyper Synchro to my Tuning Supporters." The warrior changed into 4 green rings that came down on the two little robots. They then changed into 4 white orbs in a vertical column, and the 8 formed a white tower.

"The clustering stars will awaken a new power. Become the path its light shines upon. Synchro Summon! Come forth, Stardust Dragon (ATK: 2500)!" The white column produced Yusei's Signer Dragon, the white and blue creature with purple orbs and glowing yellow eyes.

"That dragon," Jack declared. "The symbol of Yusei's friendship, his strength.

"Since I used Hyper Synchron," Yusei continued, "Stardust gains 800 ATK (ATK: 3300) Furthermore, my Tuning Supporters each let me draw 1 card." With that Yusei pulled 2 new cards.

"That matters not," Hell Kaiser goaded. "Your dragon is weaker than mine by 300 ATK."

"Not after I play my Trap Card!" Yusei declared as his set card flipped. "Metal Conversion - Magic Reflection Armor adds half your ATK to my monster when I attack, plus 300 ore ATK just by equipping it (ATK: 3600)." Yusei's dragon gained a metallic sheen that powered it up. "Stardust Dragon, attack Artillery Dragon (ATK: 5400)." The white dragon grew stronger as it blasted a vapor stream into the dark machine dragon, but the beast stood.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Hell Kaiser goaded, "but my beast cannot be destroyed by battle. My creature stands."

"Even so," Yusei pointed out, "You still take damage." Hell Kaiser was consumed by a dark aura that caused him pain, and forced him to close his eyes.

Hell Kaiser: LP 2200

Yusei: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 4000

Judai: LP 2000

"That was a great hit!" Johan declared. "Yusei's combo basically guarantees his dragon will be stronger."

"But not for long," Jack replied. "On Yusei's c2nd Standby Phase, Hyper Synchron's effect will exclude Stardust. And if Yusei uses Stardust's effect, when it returns he'll lose his ATK bonuses."

"Oh dear," Johan thought aloud.

"Don't worry," Jack continued. "Yusei knows what he's doing. And he's got Judai."

Opening his eyes again, Hell Kaiser was seen to have the normal Dark Signer eyes: dark green irises on black pupils. He also had a purple aura from his dark mark on his right arm, but it was not legible through his black sleeve. "Now," he hissed at Yusei, "You pay!"

"We'll see about that," Yusei said as he set 2 cards from his hand. "Your move Kiryu."

"Finally," Kiryu said as he drew. Looking at his cards, he flipped a set card. "I activate Reckless Greed, letting me draw 2 cards. However, I cannot draw during my Draw Phase for 2 turns." Pulling his cards, he sneered as he pulled a card. "I play Infernity Restrain, and by paying 1500 Life Points I Special Summon a monster from your Cemetery. I select Tuning Supporter (ATK: 100)." Yusei's Tuning Supporter card was pulled from Yusei's Cemetery and flew onto his field. Then the little robot appeared before him as well.

Hell Kaiser: LP 2200

Yusei: LP 4000

Kiryu: LP 2500

Judai: LP 2000

"I play Level Conversion Lab, and I reveal my Dark Tuner – Nightmare Hand. Now a number between 1 and 6 is randomly selected." The card appeared behind him, with the picture replaced by a dial that went through numbers 1-6 repeatedly at high speed. Finally it stopped at 4.

"Now I summon Dark Tuner – Nightmare Hand (ATK: 0)." Before Kiryu appeared a pale fiend in sorcerer's armor with wicked claws. "Now guess what I do." Watching Yusei and Judai scowl, he said, "Time's up. I Dark Tune my Nightmare hand to a Level 2 Tuning Supporter, and Dark Synchro Summon my One-Hundred Eyes Dragon (ATK: 3000) (LV: -8)." The robot turned into 2 red rings that turned the fiend into 10 dark orbs. The two merged and formed a black dragon with red wings and many (100 actually) eyes.

"After I draw my card from Tuning Supporter," Kiryu said as Yusei scowled again and he drew, "I activate Martyr's Gift, and release my Destroyer to add its ATK to my beast (ATK: 5300)." The tall creature disappeared as the black dragon grew stronger; then, he continued. "Next I use its effect to gain those of the DARK monsters in my Cemetery. In this case, my Destroyer's effect: with my hand empty, each time it destroys a monster by battle, you lose 800 Life Points. Now attack Sparkman!"

The black dragon fired its shot of black flames at Sparkman, but Yusei intervened. "Trap activate: Defending Clash! I can change the attack target of your attack to Stardust Dragon to draw 1 card. And due to Hyper Synchron, Stardust won't be destroyed." The black flames hit the white dragon across the chest, doing nothing to it. However, as Yusei drew, the same aura surrounded him as had Hell Kaiser earlier.

Hell Kaiser: LP 2200

Yusei: LP 2300

Kiryu: LP 2500

Judai: LP 2000

"Your interference will not be tolerated much longer," Kiryu snapped. "I end my turn." (OHED: ATK 3000).

"It's my turn," Judai declared, "And first I activate Emergency Call to add E-HERO Featherman to my hand." The card slid from the rest of the cards and Judai grabbed it. After quickly showing it, he played another card. "I pay 500 Life Points to activate Double Fusion!"

Hell Kaiser: LP 2200

Yusei: LP 2300

Kiryu: LP 2500

Judai: LP 1500

"You what?" Kiryu asked in a quite surprised manner.

"This Magic Card allows me to send monsters to the cemetery for a Fusion Summon twice in a row. And I intend to do just that. I fuse E-HERO Featherman and E-HERO Burst Lady!" From Judai's hand a green-feathered warrior with wings and talons appeared alongside a white-skinned scantily-dressed female warrior with a gold headdress. They swirled together, and created a green-skinned creature with one wing, a fluked red tail and a dragon head for its right arm.

"Fusion Summon: E-HERO Flame Wingman (ATK: 2100)! But I'm not done yet. I fuse Flame Wingman and Sparkman!" The golden warrior and its green-skinned comrade spiraled together, this time creating a blinding flash of light. Out came a green-skinned warrior in shining silver armor complete with 2 8-bladed wings. Its right arm held a face-like gantlet over its hand.

"Fusion Summon: Shining Flare Wingman (ATK: 2500). And that's not all: Shining Flare Wingman gains 300 ATK for each E-HERO in my Cemetery. Currently, I have 5 (ATK: 4000)." The armored warrior screeched softly as its power grew. "Now, Shining Flare Wingman, destroy One-Hundred Eyes Dragon!" The armored warrior took flight, its wing blades extending to full length, and it came down with its talons toward the dragon.

"Trap Activate: Power Wall," Hell Kaiser declared, flipping the familiar Trap Card. "The Battle Damage is 1000 points, so I send 10 cards to the Cemetery from my Deck in order to make it 0." The green warrior slashed into its target, but after Hell Kaiser threw out his cards the damage was made 0. Even so, the dragon exploded into pieces.

"Waste of time Hell Kaiser," Judai scolded. "You know of my Flare Wingman's effect. Because it destroyed One-Hundred Eyes Dragon, Kiryu takes its 3000 Attack Points as Damage."

"What?" Kiryu gasped. The green warrior stood before him as its aura grew stronger, for its effect was growing stronger. But then, Hell Kaiser flipped a Trap Card.

"Trap Activate: Fusion Guard. I negate that effect and send a random Fusion Monster to my Cemetery." The aura was stopped by black electricity, and the warrior leapt back to its spot. Then, Hell Kaiser's Extra Deck appeared, and from within it the image of a Cyber Dark Dragon shattered.

"And due to the effect of One-Hundred Eyes Dragon," Kiryu interjected, "I can add 1 DARK monster from my Deck to my hand. I select my Earthbound God, Ccapac Apu." With that the card slid from his deck, and he held up the powerful image to the sky.

Judai growled in frustration before saying, "I set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Well that was a major upset," Johan declared.

Jack responded quickly with, "Even if he failed to damage Kiryu, he made Hell Kaiser waste 2 Traps and lose 10 cards. Even for him, that's crippling. Ano next time, Kiryu won't be as lucky."

"I see."

"Then it's my turn," Hell Kaiser declared as he drew. "I activate Magic Planter. I Release a Permanent Magic on my field in order to draw 2 cards. I release Future Fusion." Placing the card in his Cemetery, he drew 2 cards. "Then I activate my Artillery Dragon's effect to destroy Shining Flare Wingman!"

"Not so fast Hell Kaiser," Yusei shot, "I activate Stardust Dragon's effect. I release Stardust and negate your monster's effect, then destroy it. Your Dragon isn't destructible by battle, but I can destroy it with my effect!" Hell Kaiser snarled as the white dragon wrapped its wings around the machine serpent, and turned to white dust that destroyed the creature.

"Now you pay," Hell Kaiser declared. "Instant Magic: Destruction Soul! When a Monster with 3000 or more ATK is destroyed, I summon 1 Soul Token for each 1000 ATK points. So I get 3 Tokens (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0)!" Three dark wisps of smoke rose from the creature's place and took the form of ghosts with glowing grey lines along its body."

_What's going on here?_ Kiryu questioned within his mind. _Earthbound Gods only require 2 Releases, and those Tokens can only be released for Special Summons. Earthbound Gods require an Advance Summon. And what's more, none of them have grey stripes. I smell a rat._

"You're not really a Dark Signer are you?!" Kiryu yelled to Hell Kaiser.

"What makes you think that?" Hell Kaiser said as he pulled up his right sleeve. The glowing purple mark on his arm was revealed as a serpent that wound along his arm and whose head ended on his hand. "See? I have a Dark Mark as well!" However, instead of taking his word, Kiryu looked as though he was staring down the most terrifying thing on this earth.

"Surely you should know the Mark of a fellow Dark Signer," Judai questioned.

"No… you don't understand," Kiryu gasped out. "The serpent is not one of our marks!"

"What?" Jack blurted. "Then what is he?"

Hell Kaiser growled at Kiryu's statement, seemingly incredibly angered. Holding his right arm toward Kiryu, the true Dark Signer burst out in black flames that put him in severe pain. Kiryu slumped to his knees. "You've asked for this," Hell Kaiser spurted, the sound of a deeper and darker voice joining his own. "So far, my reign of power in this city has been relatively simple – apart from your insubordination and your constant attempts to stand in my way!"

"Kisama!" Judai declared, his eyes turning orange and green again (but this time glowing). As he continued, Yubel's female voice joined his, and gradually it grew stronger and more distinct. "I would know the sound of voice anywhere! Why have you returned to this world?"

Acknowledging that Judai and Yubel knew his voice, Hell Kaiser turned to them and said, "So you remember me then? I would think so; after all, you saw my wrath face-to-face not so long ago."

"You!" Yubel's voice declared, Judai's having stopped for some reason. "Darkness! You have no business in this world!"

"Oh, but I do. These Dark Signers threaten to destroy this world, and this I cannot allow. They must be destroyed. Starting with you, Kiryu." Kiryu looked terrified as Hell Kaiser pulled a card from his hand. "I release my 3 Soul Tokens to summon my Machine-Dragon God – Cyber Dark-End Dragon (ATK: 2600)!"

The tokens disappeared as a huge tower of black flames rose up from the ground. From them, a pair of fan-like bladed wings spread out from the tower, and stretched across the building. A long, dull-colored tail covered in drill-like spikes and ending in a blade also appeared from it. Soon the flames faded to reveal an Amphitherial machine with a large, bladed maw and sharp horns along its body. Claws on its chest showed they were designed to hold something. Finally, the entire thing developed a set of glowing lines along its body that were the same grey as the Tokens.

"When this beast is Summoned, it takes 1 DARK Dragon-type monster from the Cemetery to absorb half its ATK. My choice is your One-Hundred Eyes Dragon, Kiryu!" The machine launched chain-like wires into the ground that re-emerged with the black dragon in its grasp. They pulled it up into the claws along its chest and it locked in place.

"Reverse Card Open!" Kiryu declared, "Infernity shield. I receive 2 Infernity Tokens (DEF: 2500)." Kiryu was joined by 2 burning demons with empty eyes and rotted mouths.

"Your card makes no difference," the Composite voice declared. "In addition to gaining half your Dragon's ATK (ATK: 4100), it also absorbs its effect. Which, in this case, is the effect of every DARK monster in my Cemetery. For starters, it gains Cyber Dark Dragon's effect to absorb 100 ATK for each monster in my Cemetery. That's 14 (ATK: 5500). Next, I absorb the effect of Cyber Dark Horn, to add Piercing Damage to my monster."

"So?" Kiryu said. "Trap Card, Dark Alliance, Activate! Monsters cannot attack monsters with the same attribute!"

"It does not matter. I activate Dark Edge's effect; I reduce my ATK my half (ATK: 2750) to attack your Life Points directly. Cyber Dark-End Dragon, end this game!" The creature formed a black energy sphere in its jaws, which it fired upon Kiryu and struck him hard enough to make him wail in pain. Until the blast ended, Judai and Yusei had to cover their eyes to avoid the sight of Kiryu's flesh being seared.

Hell Kaiser: LP 2200

Yusei: LP 2300

Kiryu: LP 0

Judai: LP 1500

After Kiryu fell, his body was consumed in Dark fog, and eventually he disappeared.

"My work here is done," Hell Kaiser/Darkness declared, "so I resign from this duel. Once the other Dark Signers are gone, then I may return to my world."

"Darkness!" Yusei snapped, "how can you do this?"

"I would think you would be grateful, Yusei." At this moment the serpent mark on his arm shattered and his eyes returned to normal, albeit with the red irises. "The Dark Signers are the ones who oppose you. I'm doing you a favor." With that his body turned to black fog and he began to fade.

"Wait!" Yubel and Judai declared. "Where are the twins?!"

"They're somewhere in this roof." And this that Hell Kaiser/Darkness disappeared.

**Card of the Week – Hell Kaiser (Darkness)**

**Machine-Dragon God – Cyber Dark-End Dragon**

**Level: **10

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Machine/Effect]

**Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by Releasing 3 monsters. When this card is Special Summoned, equip it with 1 Dragon sub-type monster in the Cemetery. This card gains half its ATK and its effect. If this card would be destroyed, destroy that Dragon instead.

**ATK: **2600

**DEF: **1200


	8. The New Vessel

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** I have had a lot of fun writing this fanfic, and I know my readers have enjoyed it too. But I regret to say it's coming to a close. This is the 5th last Chapter of BoTWoT, since I'm taking on a bigger co-project with my friend Silo666. So R&R if you wish, and enjoy, because soon… this fic will be done.

**Chapter 8 – The New Vessel, Darkness on the Move**

Back at the duel at the streets, things weren't looking good for Kenzan and Jim. Jim (LP: 1900). Held 3 cards in his hand, but had no monsters nor any Magic or Trap Cards on the field. Kenzan (LP: 1800) had 4 cards in his hand, a raptor-like Dinosaur covered in black scales, bone and flames, along with a prehistoric-looking field of ferns and trees (ATK: 2100), as well as 2 set cards.

One Dark Signer (LP: 6600) had 1 card in his hand, a set card and a tall magician in black belted leather with a ram horn-like helmet (ATK: 2800). And the last Dark Signer (LP: 2800) had 2 cards in hand, his dark-looking samurai, and 2 set cards. And it was his turn.

"My turn," the Dark Signers declared. Looking at his card, he seemed greatly pleased, which worried Kenzan. "And with 4 different DARK monsters in my Cemetery, I can release my Knight of the End to Advance Summon Fallen Angel Zerato (ATK: 2800)." The samurai turned onto darkness as it was replaced by a grey-skinned figure with red bat wings coming off its body. It wore scattered red and brown armor, and it held a very large jagged sword.

"Not good-don!" Kenzan said aloud, now very worried.

"Don't worry," Jim said in Engrish, still confident-looking.

"He should," the turn Dark Signer declared. "Zerato's monster effect! I send a DARK monster from my hand to the Cemetery, my Dark Perceus, to destroy all opponents' monsters on the field." The Dark Signer placed the card in his Cemetery, and the blue-skinned figure summoned up some black lightning, which struck the raptor-like dinosaur and exploded it. "And now, I attack your Life Points Kenzan!"

"Not so fast!" Jim yelled in Engrish, turning a card in his hand over that stunned the cloaked duelists and Kenzan. In Japanese he yelled out "From my hand I activate the effect of Dynasuchus. By discarding it, I negate 1 direct attack!" In front of Kenzan appeared a gigantic crocodile skeleton that absorbed the impact of the jagged sword. The blue-skinned warrior leapt away as it shattered.

"And next," Jim continued, "I summon 1 Cenozoic monster from my Extra Deck in Defence Position. Come forth, Cenozoic Fossil Dragon – Skullger (DEF: 0)!" Up from the ground exploded a black dinosaur-like creature with bone-pebbled skin and a skull for a face. The creature took up a crouching stance as Jim and Kenzan smiled.

Growling at his failure, the turn Dark Signer declared "Trap Activate: Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device! Since my Fallen Angel is destroyed during my End Phase if I activate its effect, I will now remove it from play for the rest of the turn." The grey-skinned figure began to glow green while its image grew fuzzy. Soon it disappeared, leaving only the set card on the Dark Signer's field.

"I set 1 card. During my End Phase, Sub-Space Matter Transfer Device returns Zerato to my field." The grey-skinned figure returned to his field in a flash of light, sword at the ready.

"Turn end."

"Then it's my turn," Jim declared. After drawing his card, he looked at it siftly and smiled victoriously. "Magic Card Activate: Time Stream! By paying half my Life Points, I return Skullger to my Extra Deck to summon its next form up! I summon Mesozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgara (ATK: 3000)!" The bone-dimpled dragon disappeared in a flash of light that morphed it slowly into a dinosaur skeleton encasing a dark-coloured, necrotic body.

Dark Signer 1: LP 2800

Jim: LP 950

Dark Signer 2: LP 6600

Kenzan: LP 1800

"What?" the Dark Signer asked. "3000 Attack Points?"

"That's just the beginning," Jim said as he pulled another card. "I play another Time Stream!"

"Another?" the other Dark Signer questioned as Kenzan smiled confidently.

"I turn Skullgara into Paleozoic Fossil Dragon Skullgeoth (ATK: 3500)!" The necrotic tissue disappeared and the skeleton grew larger and spikier.

"Oh yeah!" Kenzan said. "Time to in this duel-don!"

Dark Signer 1: LP 2800

Jim: LP 475

Dark Signer 2: LP 3000

Kenzan: LP 1800

"Now I activate Fossil Treasure!" Jim said, playing his last card. "I draw 2 cards because I control a Paleozoic Monster." Pulling his cards, he turned to his friend and said, "Sorry Kenzan, but I need to remove Jurassic World."

"Go for it-don!"

"Alright. I activate Fossil Bed! When I control a Paleozoic monster, I remove all monsters from the opponent's graveyard." The various dark monsters from the previous turn's Dark Signer slid out as the field began to change into a large pit with rock walls. "And then, I play Sandstone Bed from my deck! And this card gives my Rock-type monsters 800 ATK (ATK: 4300)!"

"What? 4300 attack points!" the second Dark Signer gasped.

"Skullgeoth, attack Zerato!" The fossil beast swung its tail around to strike the angel, but the Signer had other ideas.

"Trap Activate! Holy Barrier – Mirror Force!"

"Not quite!" Jim yelled as the trap began to short out and reset itself. "With Sandstone Bed in play, when a Rock-type monster attacks, Trap Cards cannot be activated."

"What?"

"And next I activate Skullgeoth's effect. When Skullgeoth attacks, I select the value I battle against. I select Zerato's DEF (DEF: 2300). Next, you receive the difference as damage regardless of battle mode." The tail hit its target but failed to destroy it, so the jaws of the monster closed in on the figure and crushed it in a small explosion. The figure's owner collapsed on one knee from the shock.

Dark Signer 1: LP 800

Jim: LP 475

Dark Signer 2: LP 6600

Kenzan: LP 1800

"I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Then it's my turn," the second Dark Signer declared. "And during my Standby Phase I activate the Instant Magic Cyclone from my hand." The aforementioned card appeared as soon as the figure pulled his card, spawning a twister that struck and shattered Jim's set card.

"And next, Trap Card Open! Destruction Ring! I destroy Skullgeoth, and both Jim and I receive its ATK as damage!" A metal ring with grenades attacked formed over the card and spun like a Frisbee until it wrapped around the fossil's neck. On contact, the pins on the grenades popped and the ring exploded, destroying the creature and sending a shockwave into Jim and the Dark Figure. He stood, but Jim was overcome with pain and collapsed on his face.

Dark Signer 1: LP 800

Jim: LP 0

Dark Signer 2: LP 2300

Kenzan: LP 1800

"Jim!" Kenzan yelled in shock as he watched his friend collapse. Then, turning back to the Dark Signer, he yelled very hostilely, "You'll pay for that-don!"

"I'm afraid you're wrong," the figure said slyly. "With no monsters on your field, I attack you directly with Black Magician of Chaos!" The magician figure spun his staff in his hands before striking it into the ground. It formed an orb of dark blue energy that shot from its tip in Kenzan's direction, who braced himself for the hit angrily. Nobody seemed to notice as Jim waved his hand in Kenzan's direction, but when the shot hit its mark, it created an explosion that obscured the entire side of the field in smoke…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_That went quite well,"_ the Dark Hell Kaiser said to himself within his own mind as he sat in the abyssal Bootleg. _"A few more duels like that, and the Dark Signers who oppose my plans will be no more. And after that, I can once again consume my world."_

"No!" he then yelled out loud, his eyes turning back to their own grey. "No…," he repeated in stutter, seemingly in pain. "This… was not part of our deal."

_Ah, I see,"_ the voice of Dark Hell Kaiser echoed in his head, chuckling darkly and causing Hell Kaiser himself to become angry. _"So… you now choose to defy us. That will not be allowed."_ With a final dark laugh, dark flames burst out upon Hell Kaiser's body, causing him to howl in agony.

"I…" he spat out defiantly when he had stopped wailing, "will… not… break!" The flames burst off of his body and formed a dark ball above his body, hovering there and pulsating like a ball of pus. Within seconds it transformed into a ghastly demon with long arms, a draconian face and a serpentine body. Laughter sounded in his mind as he panted hard and sweated at having cast out Darkness.

"_We will not be disposed of,"_ he heard the dark voice say, _"but we will make you a deal. Help us find a new host, a new vessel, and we will release you from our grasp."_

"Why would I agree to anything like that?!" His remark was answered painfully when his body began to burn in dark flames again, causing him to shriek out again.

"_Still choose to defy us?"_

"Al… alright!" Hell Kaiser roared, causing the flames to stop. Turning to the floating spirit, he snarled out, "A new deal can go in place. I'll help you find a new body if YOU'LL LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"_Our word is our bond. Now then, we have just such an interesting target in mind. Carly Nagisa."_

"You want to possess a reporter?"

"_Not her specifically. She holds the dark spirit of a Dark Signer within her, but she cannot control it."_

Hell Kaiser's face grew grim and the black veins on his face tightened. "You want to use her power to create a body."

"_Exactly."_

"You're a fool. But since it's my freedom on the line, versus that of the Dark Signer scum, I'll help you." The dark spirit came down onto Hell Kaiser's body and fused back into it, his eyes returning to their vile red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And now it's all over," the Magician Dark Signer smugly boasted at the smoke before his monster. "Kenzan, you were as weak as your friend. You must… what?" As the smoke lifted, it revealed Kenzan behind a barrier of stone and jagged fossils.

"What's this?" he asked the defiant Kenzan, before figuring out what had happened. Turning to Jim, he yelled out, "You did this!"

"Yes I did," Jim retorted strongly, getting to his feet as he did so. In Japanese he then explained himself. "When you destroyed my set card, you activated its effect. Fossil Barrier!" The trap card appeared on Kenzan's field as Jim motioned towards it. "When Fossil Barrier is destroyed, I select a player to receive no damage for the rest of the turn!"

"Jim… you…" Kenzan stammered, realizing Jim never intended to save himself.

"I know you still have the cards to win. So win!"

"Then I will-saurus!" Kenzan yelled at the Dark Signers.

"If you think you can then make your move," The first Dark Signer calmly said.

"My turn-don!" Kenzan snapped up his draw, and without wasting time played his pull. "Instant Magic: Book of Total Solar Eclipse! I turn all monsters face-down!" The monsters on the field disappeared and were replaced by horizontal cards, before he flipped his set card.

"Trap Activate: Fossil Excavation! To activate it, I discard 1 card from my hand, Super Conductor Tyranno." After he said this, he placed said card within his card slot. "Now I select a Dinosaur-type monster from my Cemetery to Special Summon. Be reborn: Super Conductor Tyranno!" From the ground erupted a blast of green light sparking with electricity of said color.

From that, a huge green dinosaur covered in armor plating took its shape. Coming forth with a huge roar, it was instantly caught in a sandy wind that stripped it of its flesh, thus revealing only its bones and armor. Finally, the ATK gage read its power as 3300.

"Fossil Excavation negates the effects of the monster it summons, but that's fine-saurus. My monster can still take out anything in its way. Trap Activate: Royal Decree! Trap Cards are now not allowed to be activated-don." The stunned Dark Signers had only seconds to take in the shock before Kenzan's monster glowed green again and regained his flesh. Next he played another card.

"Magic Card: Tail Swing! I return up to two set monsters on the field to their owner's hands-don!" The two set monsters on the Dark Signer's field disappeared in a flash of light, leaving the two figures alone with cards they could not use.

"Tyranno, direct attack that guy!" The Dark Signer who owned the Magician had to watch as the creature built up energy in its mouth until it launched it at him. His partner had to watch as he got blasted by the power of the creature. On contact with it he screamed out in excruciating pain before it exploded, knocking his unconscious form back against a stone wall.

Dark Signer 1: LP 800

Jim: LP 0

Dark Signer 2: LP 0

Kenzan: LP 1800

"What have you done to my friend?" the remaining figure snarled.

"Exactly what he did to mine-don! From my hand I activate Dino Blast, which deals you 300 damage for each of my monster's Level!" The dinosaur glowed in green energy until it exploded, the shockwave irradiating the remaining figure and making him collapse where he stood.

Dark Signer 1: LP 0

Jim: LP 0

Dark Signer 2: LP 0

Kenzan: LP 1800

"Kenzan, you did it!" Jim yelled in Engrish as he got to his feet. "You won!"

Turning to his partner, Kenzan grinned and replied, "Thanks to your help-saurus." He then performed Judai's 'gotcha' pose, but was cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps behind them.

Turning, they saw Jack standing there, an unconscious Rua slung over his shoulder. The tall duelist darkly said to them, "Who are you two?"

"Tyranno Kenzan and Jim Crocodile Cook," Jim replied quickly, then turned his attention to Rua. "What happened to him?"

"He was taken," Judai's voice echoed out from the dark alleyway behind Jack. Stepping out, Judai was seen with Ruca over his shoulder, followed closely by Johan and Yusei. "Along with his sister."

"By who-don?" Kenzan pondered.

"By Darkness," Johan responded, seeming very grave. "He's taken over Hell Kaiser's body."

"Darkness? Hell Kaiser?" Jim and Kenzan were smacked in the face by this news, only for Yusei to continue.

"Those two figures there," Yusei indicated the two figures Kenzan had just beaten, "are his minions. He found Misawa and Amon's and wiped their minds, so he could pose them as Dark Signers."

"What are Dark Signers?" Jim asked.

"It's a long story. 5000 years long in fact…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who are you, and what do you want?" a startled Carly demanded of a possessed Hell Kaiser. The girl hadn't been doing much of anything since witnessing the destruction she caused. He had come up behind her unnoticed; that is, until he made himself quite clearly known.

"I asked what you want!" She began to weep in fear, and frustration, at her attacker's eerie silence. "Answer me! What do you…" she tried to demand again, but was cut off by a dark surge of energy that painfully transformed her into her Dark Signer counterpart, D-Carly. Hell Kaiser snickered in enjoyment of her pain, then smiled darkly at his target.

"What I want," Hell Kaiser explained slyly, "is to remove pain and suffering from the world. And unfortunately for you, you serve as an instrument for the pain and suffering."

"How so?" D-Carly retaliated hostilely.

"By fulfilling the will of the Earthbound Gods. I cannot allow this to continue. I have already disposed of Kiryu, and with your help I can eliminate more of them."

"I won't let you do that."

"On the contrary," a dark voice beckoned. "Your power shall help me do just that." Hell Kaiser's eyes glowed light blue, paralyzing D-Carly in place. Her dark energy began to manifest physically in her image, until it had all left her. She fell over from the exhaustion, and Hell Kaiser's body began to pulsate with Darkness' energy. In time it returned as the gangly specter from before, which pounced upon the shadow copy of D-Carly. Hell Kaiser watched as both entities were swallowed by the darkness produced.

As D-Carly's energy was absorbed, a card within her deck glowed brightly and appeared before them both. Soon, the card was revealed as her Earthbound God, Aslla Piscu, and the hummingbird-like deity took form before what was now a dark ball of energy composed of both Darkness and D-Carly. Said god tried to unleash its fury upon the orb creature, using much of its power on a direct blast, but said blast had no effect.

Instead, tendrils shot from the dark orb and pierced the god figure in multiple places, stringing it up like a colossal marionette. Soon the orb transformed itself, slowly and grotesquely, into its rival's likeness, and retraced the tendrils into itself. The black hummingbird's eyes glowed light blue, those of the god blood red, and both creatures were the size of the buildings that surrounded them.

Hell Kaiser, whose eyes and hair had returned to normal, noticed the floating Earthbound God card floating in front of him, and made his way towards it. As he tried to, however, the Earthbound God itself lashed out at him, shooting feather-like projectiles that pierced the concrete around him. Darkness' retaliation was to blast the card itself with his dark energy, stunning the God where it stood and allowing Hell Kaiser to get very close. Close enough to hold the card. _"Now, Hell Kaiser, destroy that card,"_ Darkness' voice echoed in his head, _"And help me save this world."_

Obliging for his own sake, Hell Kaiser grasped the card and tore it in two. The God screamed out in pain loud enough to be herd for miles, if anyone were still around in the city, before the Darkness Aslla Piscu wrapped its wings around the true God. Soon, returning to its immaterial state, it swallowed the God in its essence almost instantly. Soon, both entities were nothing more than a ball of dark fog.

"_There is but one thing left to do,"_ the voice continued. _"Offer the Ccapac Apu card in the same way, and your contract is fulfilled."_ Obliging once again, he pulled the card from his coat pocket, which he had secretly stored away after destroying it before. Holding it up to the orb, another tendril shot out and pulled the card into its veil of darkness. On the surface of the orb began to appear a water-like black texture, with veins running across it, and the images of people and cards became visible along it.

Finally, Hell Kaiser's black veins exploded upon his face, revealing them to be more vine-like tendrils. Five said tendrils struck into the ground from the black orb, and a column of darkness rose out of it. From this, a skeletal, 40-foot-tall figure dressed in brown robes with gold and red trim, and a hood over its draconian face, appeared, its eyes lighting up in light blue. Its body was tethered to the orb by its tendrils.

"Now, Darkness," Hell Kaiser addressed the towering figure, "It's time you completed your end of our deal."

"I have already released you from my essence," the low, booming voice of the figure spoke, "therefore completing our deal."

"The one before it still applies!" Hell Kaiser demanded. "I allowed you to use my body to complete your objective, and in return I want the power you promised me!" Hell Kaiser was quite serious-sounding, but Darkness merely chuckled darkly. "What's so funny?!"

"Such greed, such hatred, such selfishness," Darkness listed off, describing Hell Kaiser to a 'T'. "You represent the very forces I wish to eliminate. Therefore, you must join the others you helped send to the World of Darkness." Another vine-like tendril of darkness shot up from the ground, this one wrapping around Hell Kaiser and destroying him. He screamed out in agony as his body disintegrated into shadow, leaving only his duel disc behind.

From his own body, each of Darkness' tendrils snapped off, and transformed into an inanimate wing on his back. Before him appeared a single, floating Duel Monster's card, which he spun around in his skeletal hand. "From my hand I activate the Darkness Field Magic." With that, it disappeared and a choking dark fog began to spread from his dark orb in an ever-increasing spiral until it covered most of the city.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!" Rudger yelled out from within the Dark Signer's room, seemingly in pain.

"My liege," Demak, the second in command asked, "What is wrong?"

"Two of the geoglyphs are not radiating energy," he explained through gritted teeth. "Ccapac Apu and Aslla Piscu have been drained of their power."

"What? How can that be?"

"It would appear that an outside force consumed their powers. Also, it has consumed the essences of Kiryu and Carly."

"But what could this be?" Misty, the remaining figure, spoke up.

"Perhaps it is the entity Hell Kaiser was carrying," Demak suggested.

"Either way," Rudger interrupted, "It must be stopped. Misty, find this creature and take back the power it has stolen."

"Yes sir," she responded, before walking out of the room.

"And as for you, Demak," Rudger continued after Misty left, "I want you to see to it that we get good replacements for Kiryu and Carly."

"And it shall be done." Then Demak bowed to his master and walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Yusei questioned, seeing all the dark fog.

"I think I know," Judai started to say, but was cut off by the sounds of moaning. Turning around, the group saw Amon and Misawa slowly begin to disintegrate into particles of shadow at random. Before anyone could react they both had been consumed by Darkness.

"Exactly as I thought," Judai continued. "Darkness has consumed a large amount of energy, and he's no got enough power to consume the city in darkened fog."

"Then how do we stop him?" Jack asked demandingly.

"Last time, I defeated him in a duel," Judai explained. "And I thought that sent him away. But obviously, he either returned or never left. The problem is that he's immaterial."

"Great. You're just as useless as ever."

"That's enough Jack," Yusei said. "Judai, is it possible for one of us to defeat him quickly?"

"I doubt it. His deck can deal with almost anything because it can DO anything."

"Well," Johan interjected. "We have to try. And if we remain strong and work together, we will succeed."

"I agree with Johan-don," Kenzan stated.

"So do I," agreed Jim.

"We must succeed," Yusei said. "This Darkness maybe stronger than the Earthbound Gods."

"Then WE must be stronger!" Jack bellowed.

"Let's do this," Judai said, sealing the deal.

**Card of the Week – Darkness**

**Darkness**

**Type(s):** [Field Magic]

**Effect:** When you activate this card, destroy all cards in your Magic & Trap Zones. Then, set from your deck [Zero], [Infinity], [Darkness 1], [Darkness 2] and [Darkness 3] randomly in your Magic & Trap Zone. During each End Phase, randomly replace all set cards you control. You cannot check your set cards normally.


	9. Darkness Trap Combo!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** The fourth last episode of Best/Worst, and one I hope you get some real kicks out of. If you don't like what I've created, then I am truly sorry. But I can guarantee you; my next project (excluding potential upcoming One Shots) will be quite interesting.

**Chapter 9 – Darkness Trap Combo! Misty Lost in the Shadows!**

Misty walked slowly and quietly through the streets, looking everywhere she could think of for any sign of what had transpired. Many emotions flowed through her mind; fear for her safety, anger for the loss of her comrades, and a renewed sense of importance. Without Carly around, she felt more wanted for being the only female. It was a selfish thought, she realized, but a true one. Just like how it used to be. That was all she wanted.

Turning a dark alley, she found herself along a narrow road with lower buildings than normal on either side. A perfect place to be, if you were not trying very hard to hide your presence; but for hiding, it was useless. However, Misty could tell where the being had gone to; a familiar scream echoed out from about 15 blocks away, followed by dark chuckling, so she knew which way to go.

After running in that direction for several minutes, Misty came across a sight she could not fathom. Her former combatant, Izayoi Aki, stood there terrified, barely able to stand, before a towering skeletal figure in a robe with five wings on its back; and in front of it a more towering pink-skinned, angel-like creature with eyes on its body but with no face save for a slit on its face top to bottom. All Aki had before her was her plant-like beast, Black Rose Dragon (ATK: 2400).

Aki: LP 1600

Darkness: LP 8600

"Well, Izayoi Aki," the skeletal figure addressed, "You have nothing left to save you from my creature, Darkness Neosphere (ATK: 4000), or my Darkness Trap Combo. Your fate is within my world." The creature's hand motioned towards five set cards when he said this; but how he said it intrigued Misty. She had heard him address Aki with "Nanji", and used the possessive term "Waga".

"_So he uses the old dialect. He must be the one I seek."_

"I set three cards and end my turn." Izayoi gasped out.

"During the End Phase, the effect of the Darkness Field Magic randomly replaces my five set cards." The five set cards each turned into black energy and shuffled around until each one had found its new place. What was interesting was that their counterparts as actual cards, not Solid Vision, on his wings did the same, enlightening Misty to their purpose.

"My turn," Darkness declared, the card materializing into his hand instantly, "And I activate my Neosphere's effect to look at and rearrange my set cards." The eyes on the angel creature glowed purple; causing his set cards flipped up to Darkness, then did just as they had before they changed places.

"Next, Trap Activate: Zero and Infinity!" the far left card flipped up, causing the far right to do the same, which made all the traps in between to do the same due to their effects. "When Darkness 1 activates first, it repeats its effect as the effect of each subsequent trap. Its effect is to destroy 1 card the opponent controls."

"What?" Aki gasped as her 3 set cards shattered instantly.

"Now, Darkness Neosphere, destroy Black Rose Dragon. Darkness Explosion." The angel's head spun around 180 degrees and its scalp parted to reveal yet another sinister-looking eye. From it purple energy shot out and hit the dragon, exploding it before striking Aki as well. With a finial scream she collapsed on her knees before disintegrating into dark fog, before the cards in Darkness' field faded away.

"So, you are the one whose presence I felt," Darkness said, turning to a shocked Misty. She hadn't realized he knew she was there.

"And I yours," Misty replied. Turning serious, she added, "I'm here to make you pay for what you did to Kiryu and Carly!"

Chuckling darkly again, Darkness replied, "and just how does a mere mortal like you intend to defeat a God with the strength of three Gods? Your strength is weak before me. Even your Earthbound God is weak."

Growing annoyed by his calm tone and insulting language, Misty snapped out, "Oh really? Then you should have to problem beating me in a duel!" As she said this, her black duel disk snapped to the ready, her deck popping out of the tray.

"Then so we shall duel," Darkness replied, five new cards integrating into his hand. As Misty pulled her five cards, Darkness integrated one into his hand and declared, "It is my turn. I summon the Darkness Specter in Defence Position (DEF: 0)." Darkness' far left card in his hand evaporated; then before him appeared a faceless ghost of black fog that very much resembled his bodiless form. "I also set 2 cards. Turn concluded."

Misty: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 4000

"It's my turn. Draw." Misty pulled her card, then immediately played a card from her hand. "I summon Lamia (ATK: 1300)." Before her appeared a female creature with a serpentine body below her waist and a human body above. "And next, I activate Savage Coliseum." With this card in play, the field changed into a Roman-style coliseum with demonic-looking spectators. Darkness took no notice of this, but instead stayed focused on Misty, the same indifferent expression on his face.

"Each turn," Misty explained, "The turn player must attack with all monsters they can. So I attack your monster." The serpent lady produced a venomous fog from her hands that swept over the ghostly figure and dissolved it into vapour.

"If that is your wish," Darkness declared ominously, the black fog of his creature reforming into another figure (much to Misty's chagrin). "I activate Darkness Specter's effect: When destroyed during the opponent's turn, from my deck I Special Summon a Darkness monster with 2000 or less DEF. I select Darkness Eye (ATK: 0)." The figure revealed its form as a partly decomposed eye with a stem of retinal nerve to support it, appearing almost plant-like.

"You summoned a creature with no ATK to your field in Attack Position?" Misty pondered, seeming confident in her abilities. "You clearly are going easy on me."

"I would do no such thing for the evil that pollutes this world and my own," Darkness flatly and hostilely retorted. "For the effect of my Specter, I must now send Darkness monsters from my deck to my Cemetery equal to that of my Eye. Since it is Level Four, I send my Level Two Darkness Seed and my Level Two Darkness Outsider to their graves." Before him appeared the two such mentioned cards, which dissolved into particles before him.

"I also set 2 cards, and end my turn." Confused by Darkness' move, she tried in vain to figure out his plan before he took his turn.

"During your End Phase," Darkness explained, "the Darkness field effect rearranges the set Trap Cards on my field." As before, the Traps on his field all turned to fog and reformed before him while those on his wings did the same.

"It is my turn," Darkness declared as his card materialized, "And from my hand I activate the effect of Darkness Wraeth." Spinning around, the card was revealed to Misty, including the word "Wraeth" written in English alphabets above its katakana. "By discarding this card from my hand, I activate the Field Magic Darkness from my deck." Completely overtaken by this news, Misty watched as the card in his hand disappeared while the coliseum was overtaken by more black fog until nothing remained but blackness.

"What… is this place?" Misty stuttered.

"My world, and your new home," Darkness replied darkly. "Due to the Field Effect, I destroy my set cards to randomly set 5 Trap Cards from my deck." The two cards at his feet exploded as five more took their places.

"Why would you destroy those cards of yours?"

"Because they were the Trap Cards that activate when destroyed by the Darkness Field effect." Appearing before him again, hovering above their former zones, were the two revealed cards. "Darkness Idol and Darkness Curse. The first Trap, Darkness Idol, allows me to draw 1 card for each set card destroyed. That is two." Two overlapped cards appeared in the hand that held the rest of his cards while the trap card faded away.

"That isn't too bad." Misty sounded relieved at this, but this was short-lived when she saw what the other card said.

"Next Darkness Curse activates. I destroy a set card on your field for each set card destroyed." The two set traps before Misty exploded, before the same occurred of this trap. "But your damage is far from finished; I activate Darkness Eye's effect: this turn with it in Attack Position, I do not need to sacrifice my monsters in order to summon a Darkness monster such as Darkness Destroyer (ATK: 2300) just once."

Darkness disintegrated the card from his hand as his Eye's iris began to glow deep purple. Soon, a geyser of black water erupted beside it, until from it appeared his new creature. It was a skeletal, purple-skinned zombie with a skull face, broad wings and huge paw-like claws. The beast snarled angrily at Misty as it appeared, slightly intimidating her.

"Darkness Destroyer can attack twice during a Battle Phase, and when it attacks a defending position monster it inflicts penetration damage. I will have it attack Lamia." Shooting up in the air, the foul beast slashed at the reptilian creature with its right claw hard enough to cleave it in two and shatter it.

Misty: LP 3100

Darkness: LP 4000

"And that is not all. I attack you directly as well." The creature then swung at Misty herself with its left paw, making her scream from the impact before she was knocked over on her back.

Misty: LP 800

Darkness: LP 4000

"You leader Rudger disappoints me," Darkness taunted in his monotone. "He sent me his weakest member to be destroyed. He must have thought you would make a good sacrifice to keep me away." His words stung at Misty as she got to her feet, and so she cringed in anger. "Or perhaps… you are all this weak and he has chosen to just give in."

"That's enough!" Misty yelled back, his last sentence having sent her over the edge. "You dare to insult our cause?! We control the greatest power of this world!"

"That does not matter to me, nor would it ever concern me," Darkness informed her, causing her further anger. "I hold a power that transcends this earth, this dimension… and I also hold the power of two of your Earthbound Gods." These words shocked Misty out of her anger, and explaining to her where their power had gone. "Once I hold your God's power, I will be beyond your remaining Gods or the Crimson Dragon."

"You know of that creature?" Misty questioned.

"I do, but that is not of your concern. Let us continue the duel. I change Darkness Eye to Defence Position (DEF: 1000). Turn concluded." Once again as he said this, the traps dematerialized and rearranged. "But be warned; Darkness Eye lets me see my set cards regardless of Darkness' field effect."

"Then I'll keep that in mind. Draw!" Misty pulled, frantic to regain some control. "I activate Angel's Gift!' Showing the card and sending it away to her Cemetery, she pulled three cards and placed two cards within it. "Then I activate my Reptiless Spawn, so I remove Reptiless Gorgon from my Cemetery to spawn 2 Reptiless Tokens (DEF: 0) (DEF: 0)." Before her appeared a pair of humanoid man-serpents that looked tough, but held nothing against the zombie creature.

"Now I release my 2 Tokens to summon Earthbound God Ccarayhua (ATK: 2800)." Disintegrating into particles of green energy, the pieces created a huge beam of energy that shot up into the sky of this blackened world. Soon, the beam materialized into the shape of a reptilian figure covered in glowing green lines. Towering at Darkness' height, the creature seemed to hold a power all its own, though Darkness was not intimidated by it.

"My Earthbound God will lose its effects and be destroyed if a Field Magic is not active on the field. While one is in play, however, it can attack the opposing player directly. So I will do just that!" Swinging its gigantic claw at Darkness, it seemed ready to deliver a huge blow, but the skeletal figure immediately countered.

"In see," Darkness declared. "Because of its effect, I cannot destroy it with Darkness 1's effect, so I must allow your attack to go through." Standing strong against the green lizard creature, Darkness snarled as it slashed the skeletal figure across the chest hard enough to crack some of its ribs and make it growl in contempt and hostility.

Misty: LP 800

Darkness: LP 1200

"In addition to this," Misty declared as Darkness eyed her angrily, "Ccarayhua cannot be attacked, and if it is destroyed so are all other cards in the field. I end my turn." After having said this, Darkness' traps yet again changed their places.

"Your monster buys you but a temporary reprieve, but you are still not safe from the Darkness deck. It is my turn." As his card materialized, another one appeared behind his head, one Misty had only briefly seen. "On my Standby Phase, since I sent Darkness Seed to the Cemetery 2 turns ago, I can Special Summon it from my Cemetery by its own effect (ATK: 1000)." The card vanished a moment later, and as soon as it was gone 5 tentacles from the black sphere in the sky shot out and speared Darkness in the back of his chest.

Misty then watched in horror as a huge black mass began to form within his rib cage. Gradually it changed form, and then two cleaver-like leaves cracked through his chest. It was soon joined by the rest of the creature; a plant-like monstrosity with a bulbous face littered with eyes and spikes. It leapt down from the hole in Darkness' chest while the tentacles latched onto him.

"Next I activate Darkness Bramble's effect from my hand," Darkness continued, seemingly oblivious to the gaping hole in his body. "By sacrificing by Seed, I Special Summon it from my hand (ATK: 2000)." As the far left card in his hand disappeared, the plant creature was overtaken by a blight of dark green, thorny vines that shot up from the ground below, destroying it. Soon these vines assembled into a creature resembling the last, but with a flower-like red face covered in eyes.

"What… is that thing?" Misty asked in shock at the vile-looking botanical nightmare before her.

"The first part of your downfall," Darkness responded evilly. "This plant allows me to check the positions of my set cards, much like Darkness Eye. Therefore, there is no use for it any longer. I sacrifice Darkness Eye to Sacrifice Summon the next phase of my plan. Behold, Darkness Ivy (DEF: 2500)." The eye suddenly generated black jagged vines from its iris that scattered around in a rabid frenzy. Soon the new creature's body, an orb of entangled plants with an eye at the middle, ruptured through the eye's body and shattered it.

Immediately after that, the vines from the first plant creature latched onto Darkness' leg and wound up his body like a coil. When it reached his chest they tangled together over his huge hole, and almost immediately transformed into new rib bones. At that time, his body glowed in dark blue while his Life Point meter shot way up.

Misty: LP 800

Darkness: LP 4000

"What… what just happened" Misty managed to stutter out.

"During my End Phase, if my Life Points are fewer than 4000…" Darkness explained confidently, "…they recover back to their original 4000 Life Points. And once again, my Field card changes the positions of my set cards. Turn concluded."

"Alright… my turn!" Misty pulled her card and immediately seized her chance. "Ccarayhua, attack his Life Points directly!"

"I don't think so," Darkness responded as his orb of vines shot out its arms to latch onto the reptilian figure. "Darkness Ivy allows its controller to select all targets for opposing attacks and effects. Therefore, you shall attack Darkness Bramble."

"Why would you do that?"

"Take a look in my hand." As Darkness said this, a card flipped around in his hand and disappeared. Moments later, a card appeared behind him that showed a faceless reaper with a doubled scythe on a rainbow background. "When Darkness Bramble is attacked and Darkness Raincrow is in my hand, I send both to the Cemetery to Special Summon the Darkness Neosphere from my deck."

"Not… that thing." But Misty's plea would go unheeded; above the red and green plant appeared the reaper on the card, which the plant shot its vines up onto and consumed. When the reaper was no more, the vines became a single closed flower, and when it opened it revealed the robed pink angel from earlier. Below it appeared the number 4000 for its ATK.

"I… end my turn." She shook horribly, began to tear up at the corners of her eyes, and finally collapsed onto her knees weeping in fear as Darkness' trap changed places.

"Very well. It is my turn, and now I shall put you out of your misery." His final card appearing in his hand, Darkness then pointed to his angel and said, "I activate Darkness Neosphere's effect to rearrange my set cards." His cards all turned to black fog again, but this time they reformed as flipped-up cards. From left to right, Misty saw Zero, Darkness 2, Darkness 1, Darkness 3 and Infinity flip over as their forms returned.

"With Darkness 2 my first card activated, my Neosphere gains 1000 ATK for each Darkness Trap played. Since I managed to activate 3, it gains 3000 ATK (ATK: 7000)." After this effect was announced, the angel glowed red while its power grew. Misty looked up with her eyes completely covered in water before it finished.

"7… 7000 ATK?"

"Exactly. Now I activate the final effect of Darkness Neosphere; I turn the Darkness field magic face-down." The dark fog that made up the arena all receded into the spot below Darkness' feet rapidly, leaving only the empty street. "With the field now inactive, your Earthbound God is powerless." The green lines on the reptile faded to a dull, stony green as the head of Darkness Neosphere did an instant 180 on its neck.

"No… no… please, don't do this to me," Misty pleaded in her crying voice.

"It is too late for that," Darkness scorned. "You have already sinned against my world and this one. Darkness Neosphere, hand me the God's power and punish this misguided soul." The back of the angel's head split open to reveal another eye, this one creating a beam of energy that shot through the reptilian figure and shattered it to fragments. Misty's body was enveloped in the darkness as she sank into nothing, and the green power of the God flowed through Darkness' body.

In moments the creatures on the field vanished, leaving Darkness standing alone against the blackness of the night. _"Now I am only 2 of these Gods away from completing the cleansing of these Signers. But I fear Yuki Judai and his friends may dare stand in my way."_

Waving his hand over the ground before him, up from the ground he called yet another cloud of dark fog. This one condensed into the form of a human being, one whose face was covered with stubble and whose clothes were ragged. Looking up hatefully at his captor, the human declared, "What do you want with me?"

"A simple deal," Darkness replied. "In return for serving me in carrying out one task, I shall grant you amnesty from my world." With that, black veins like Hell Kaiser's appeared on the human's face.

"Alright," the human responded. "I'll complete your mission. What is it I must do?"

"The human Yuki Judai and a few companions of his are nearby. I will not allow them to interfere with my goal. You must either drag them into my world, or if you fail, at least buy me the time I need to finish draining the Earthbound Gods of their power. To accomplish this, I bestow you this."

Appearing on the human's arm was a black Neo Domino duel disc with a blade-like trap appeared on his arm, followed by the appearance of the Darkness trench coat and mask over his face. Beside him a black D-Wheel with a human skull for a front spoiler and spiked wheels and rims. "Do you understand?"

"I do." The human then got onto the black D-Wheel and started it up. The eyes of the skull lit up red as the wheels began to spin in place until it created movement. With that the bike rode off into the streets with a great screeching noise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Judai, Yusei, Jack, Johan, Kenzan and Jim all froze in their tracks when they heard the sound of a dark scream echoing around the corner of the street they were on. Trying to get somewhere, Kenzan asked, "What was that-don?"

His eyes flashing over in red and orange again, Judai replied with, "I sense the presence of Darkness. He must be nearby."

"Darkness nearby?" Johan sounded panicked "Where?" As he asked this, Yusei and Jack both cringed in pain and grasped their right arms tightly. "What's wrong?"

"Dark Signers – or their Earthbound Gods – are nearby," Jack grunted out. "Their power… it's reacting to our marks."

In a few milliseconds, everyone noticed that the sound had grown louder. Turning ahead to the street, they saw a demonic black D-Wheel round the bend and stop in front of them. The rider was wearing dark clothing and a mask over his face, which everyone recognized right away.

"Darkness!" Judai spat. Yubel's voice then continued from his lips, "What do you want from us now?"

Getting off the bike, the figure turned to them and pulled off the mask. When he saw the face, Yusei managed to say, "No, not you! Saiga?"

Noticing his recognition, Yubel turned and asked, "You know him?"

"That he does," Saiga replied. However, Yusei noticed that his voice was darker than before, just as Hell Kaiser's had been, his face had black veins, and that his pupils were glossed over by darkness. "I have been sent to see that none of you interfere with our plan."

"Plan? What plan?" Jack roared.

"We have already absorbed the power of three Earthbound Gods, and soon we will absorb the remaining two. Then we will have enough energy to perform the revised version of our goal."

"Revised?" Judai's voice resurfaced to ask.

"Last time, we tried to pull the world's people into the World of Darkness. This time, we will use Alchemy to pull this entire planet into our World. It will be much simpler."

"That's insane!" Yusei shouted.

"It is what must be done to correct the evil of man."

"That's enough!" Jack snapped, pulling out his long trap of a duel disc. "Plan or not, if I have to defeat you to send you away I will!"

"Very well then," Saiga said as he snapped his fingers. Soon more darkness took the form of Jack's old D-Wheel, complete with a slot for his disc. "We shall Riding Duel to complete this saga of Darkness."

"Fine by me." Saying this, Jack started toward the runner, but Yusei tapped his shoulder to stop him. Without turning around or waiting for a statement, Jack tried to reassure his friend. "I'll be alright. Don't worry."

Getting back on the D-Wheel he arrived on, Saiga placed his duel disc on the console in front of him. Jack then got on his D-Wheel and fixed his left arm in place to lock in his tray. Both vehicles started up as a track of red energy formed up into the sky with twists and turns; whether or not this was to please his lust for the extreme Jack did not know. Both players locked drew their hands as Speed World went into ply for both of them. Then, they both started up and shot onto the track and up into the air as both players yelled the Duel Monster's mantra:

"**Let's duel!"**

Jack: LP 4000

Saiga: LP 4000

Falling in behind Jack, Saiga pulled his card and started off with, "It's my turn. I set 1 monster card face-down." Before him appeared a set card image horizontally. "I also set 2 Magic & Trap Cards." Along his two sides appeared 2 more set cards, before they vanished. "I end my turn."

"I draw!" Jack roared as both players gained an SPC (Jack: 1 SPC/Saiga: 1 SPC). "I summon Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400)." In front of Jack, a blue rift opened up that spawned a red dragon with white spines and a rigid mask over its face. "And like you I set 2 cards to end my turn." As with Saiga, Jack's 2 set cards appeared quickly before vanishing.

"My turn. I draw (Jack: 2 SPC/Saiga: 2 SPC). And I flip face-up my Machiner's Defender (ATK: 1200)." Before Saiga flipped up a blue artillery port that held many gun barrels. "This monster's flip effect allows me to add 1 Command General Covington to my hand." From his deck the card slid into his hand as he pulled another card out to play."

"I see. The Machiner's deck."

"Next I summon Machiner's Soldier (ATK: 1600)." Along with the artillery panel, a green-armored warrior with a blade for a hand took up a battle stance. "And next I open my set Trap: Compensation of Blood! By paying 500 Life Points, I summon an additional monster; therefore, I use this effect to summon Machiner's Sniper (ATK: 1800)." In addition to the warrior, another lean beige figure with a silver rifle over his shoulder appeared before him.

Jack: LP 4000

Saiga: LP 3500

"Next I use this effect again, and summon Command General Covington (ATK: 1000)." Finally, a red figure with important military clothing appeared.

Jack: LP 4000

Saiga: LP 3000

"And last, I activate Covington's monster effect: by sending my three Machiner's monsters to the Cemetery, I unite them into Machiner's Force (ATK: 4600)!" Jack had just enough time to gasp as the pieces of the artillery panel, the green warrior and the beige figure separated and fused together. The artillery formed the lower legs and shoulder, the warrior the head and upper legs, and the figure everything else.

Seeing the new creature in behind him, Jack snarled as Saiga boasted, "With this, Jack Atlus, victory shall be mine."

**Card of the Week – Darkness**

**Darkness Neosphere**

**Level: **10

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Fiend/Effect]

**Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of [Darkness Raincrow] or by its own effect. The controller of this card can change the zones of Magic and Trap Cards on the field, and can change face-up cards to face-down position. During the End Phase, if your Life Points are lower than 4000, they recover to 4000. If this card is destroyed, Special Summon it during your End Phase in Defence Position.

**ATK: **4000

**DEF: **4000

*** Well, this chapter was a bit different. R&R if you so wish. ***


	10. Riding Duel of Darkness!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** The third last episode of Best/Worst. I apologize completely for how long this chapter has taken to create; it's been difficult to get what I wanted to happen straight. As my series draws to a close, I think of what will happen when I complete my saga. With my next project, I should top even this one, which has been put on over 20 Favourite Stories Lists. When you read this, go ahead with your Reviews; because you're running out of time.

**Chapter 10 – Riding Duel of Darkness! Yusei who Stands before the Darkness**

Jack had barely enough time to brace for impact before Saiga declared, "Machiner's Force (ATK: 4600), attack and destroy Masked Dragon (ATK: 1400)!" The mechanical composite figure started up the artillery on its shoulders, then fired that and its rifle to blast the red dragon. The creature howled out as it was shattered into pieces, and then Jack's D-Wheel began to spin out. By the time he stopped and started forward again, Saiga had passed him by a mile.

"Granted I had to pay 1000 Life points for that attack, but since it's not damage I don't lose any SPC. You, on the other hand…"

Jack: LP 800

Saiga: LP 2000

"I know, I know!" Jack bellowed in reply. "I lose my all my SPC (Jack: 0 SPC/Saiga: 2 SPC). But I do gain Masked Dragon's effect: from my deck I summon the Tuner Monster Magna Drago (ATK: 1400)." In front of Jack spawned a new red dragon, one with tusks and horns on its face and smaller wings.

"A single Tuner monster will not save you," Saiga taunted.

"Maybe not, but Damage Condenser will!" The trap spun around and appeared beside the dragon, and Jack placed one of the 3 cards from his hand in his Cemetery. "By discarding one card, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my deck with ATK equal to or less than the damage I just took. Since that was 3200, I can play any monster in my deck."

"What?" Saiga spat out, realizing he had been played for a fool.

"From my deck, I special Summon Tyrant Dragon (ATK: 2900)!" Beside the small dragon spawned a huge, orange-scaled dragon with a faded purple underbelly, huge wings and a green gem on its forehead. The beast roared out at the composite machine, which responded in a mechanical screech.

"I'll set these 2 cards and end my turn," Saiga declared, quite annoyed at the combo before him.

"Then I draw (Jack: 1 SPC/Saiga: 3 SPC)!" Before looking at the card, Jack thought to himself, _"If I can pull Strong Wind Dragon, I can turn this game around."_ Spinning it around, he grinned and responded, _"Not what I was hoping for, but it'll do."_ "I release my Tyrant Dragon to Advance Summon Tiger Dragon (ATK: 2400)." The enormous beast vanished into particles, only to be replaced by a black-striped orange dragon with tusks and sharp claws.

"Why eliminate such a strong monster for that weaker creature?" Saiga taunted. "Has the King really gone that far?"

"Not quite. With Tiger Dragon's effect, I can destroy up to 2 of your set cards!" Two of the set cards beside Saiga's runner reappeared and exploded, leaving only one set card.

"Why you…" Saiga hissed.

"Now I tune Magna Drago to my Tiger Dragon to Synchro Summon Red Daemon's Dragon (ATK: 3000)!" The red dragon disappeared to form two green rings, which circled over the orange dragon and turned it into 6 white orbs. They then fused into a pillar of black light that spawned Jack's classic red and black dragon.

"And I'm not done there I activate the trap Buster Mode, and release my Dragon to summon Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster (ATK: 3500)!" The red dragon then was consumed by red light once again, spawning a larger version of itself with dark red armor that included a skull-like face plate.

"Red Daemon's Dragon, attack Commander Covington! Absolute Buster Force!" Saiga looked sternly at Jack as the beast formed a ball of fire within its right hand.

"From my hand I activate my Machiner's Gardner's effect. By discarding this card, I reduce them damage from this battle to 0, and destroy your attacking monster." In front of the Commander appeared a mechanical shield-like figure that absorbed the blast, shattering but saving its wielder. Then, the shield exploded when the armoured dragon's claw connected, blanketing that side of the field in dust.

Saiga had thought his move was quite clever, but a moment later the debris cloud lifted and revealed that the dragon was still there. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's an example of why I am the King and not you," Jack goaded. "On the turn Buster Mode summons a monster, it cannot be destroyed by battle, nor by magic, trap or monster effects. The secondary effect of your Gardner is thus invalid."

"Oh well," Saiga spouted, clearly flustered but trying to maintain composure. "I still saved my life points and my monster King. In my next turn my Machiner's Force will attack and wipe out your Life Points."

"You may have saved your Life Points, but certainly not your monsters," Jack informed him. "When Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster finishes a battle, he automatically destroys all other monsters on the field." Firing shots of flames from his mouth, it struck the composite creature and the red general, destroying the red figure and splitting the other up into its individual components. Jack watched in confusion as the parts all took on the shapes of the monsters they had been. "What's this?"

"Sorry Jack, but the effect of Machiner's Force returns Machiner's Sniper (ATK: 1800), Machiner's Soldier (ATK: 1600) and Machiner's Defender (DEF: 1800) to my field."

"Well, I'll set 2 cards and end my turn."

"Draw (Jack: 2 SPC/Saiga: 4 SPC)!" Looking at his pulled card, Saiga saw what he could now do, and jumped at the chance. "I activate my Trap Card: Call of the Living Dead! With this trap I summon Commander Covington in attack position (ATK: 1000)." As the trap flipped over, it spawned a red mist that solidified into the general's form.

"You're going to try Machiner's Force again?" Jack questioned.

"Not quite. I release my Commander to summon Machiner's Fighter in attack position (ATK: 0)." Disappearing from the field along with the Trap Card, a new and larger monster appeared in its place; one with guns for hands, dark grey armour, and a build much bulkier than its previous counterpart."

"_Any time a level 6 or higher monster has no attack strength,"_ Jack realized in his head, _"it usually has an effect that makes it better to use. It's not a Tuner monster, but I've never seen a creature like this one before."_

"Ready Jack? I release all 4 Machiner's monsters to summon the most powerful creature I have at my disposal!" The 4 machines rose up into the skies above, all but the Fighter disassembling and reassembling as components of the figure. Soon the whole process was obscured by a tower of white light lined with electromagnetic charge that touched town beside Saiga.

"I Special Summon Machiner's Force – Massive Fortress Mode (ATK: 4600)!" As the light died down, the image of a huge mechanical entity came into view. Two large forearms both consisting of a gun centered between 4 smaller barrels, a huge chest like a double-barreled tank turret, an artillery box at each of its shin sides, and a pair of hip-mounted cannons outlined it as a huge weapons platform of a robot. The entirety of its metal was black and dark grey, with a red visor.

"When this monster attacks, and destroys its target, that monster's controller takes 1000 points in damage. Massive Fortress, all guns at the ready!" Every single piece of weaponry on the towering android took aim at the armoured dragon before him, their barrels powering up with red energy at their tips.

"Reverse card open!" Jack yelled as his card came back into view. "Buster Slash. With a /Buster monster on the field, I can activate this trap card to destroy all the monsters face-up on the field." Forming a red orb in its right hand, the armoured dragon swung its fist straight into the machine, creating an explosion that obscured it in smoke before the dragon itself had its armour explode right off it. Then the dragon itself was exploded.

Jack smiled, but a moment later his expression changed when he saw that the machine was still standing before Saiga's D-Wheel. "Sorry Jack," Saiga sneered, "but my Massive Fortress has 2 effects. This one allows me to exclude the Machiner's Force in my Cemetery to prevent its destruction. Looks like my attack will be on you."

"Not quite," Jack shot back angrily. "My Red Daemon's Dragon/Buster was destroyed, so I can summon the original Red Daemon's Dragon (DEF: 2000) from my Cemetery." Soon rematerializing before him, his red and black dragon look up a defensive stance as the machine continued to boot up.

"Even so, I shall destroy your Dragon and deal damage strong enough to plunge you into the World of Darkness. Attack!" The blasts finally reached maximum and struck the dragon, exploding it. But just as things looked bad, Jack seemed confident and acted quickly.

"Trap Card Open!" Jack's final card reappeared and spun around. "Damage Polarilyzer negates the effect dealing me damage and allows us each to draw 1 card." Pulling his own card, Jack looked concerned at his situation.

"By this point King you've lost and you just don't want to face it," Saiga boasted as he drew. "I'll set 1 card and end my turn."

"It's my turn (Jack: 3 SPC/Saiga: 5 SPC). And I summon Dark Resonator in Defense Position (DEF: 300)." Forming beside Jack's runner was a raccoon-like creature in tattered robes holding a tuning fork and a glass bobble. "I also set 1 card and end my turn."

"Very well king," Saiga declared as he drew (Jack: 4 SPC/Saiga: 6 SPC). Placing the card in his hand, Saiga pointed at Jack's monster and declared, "I attack Dark Resonator by my Massive Fortress, and end the duel." Building up the huge amount of energy at each of its pistols, the machine fired all its shots at the small creature, creating an explosion followed by a puff of smoke. Following that, however, the smoke lifted to reveal that the creature had survived.

"Sorry to disappoint you," Jack sneered as Saiga growled, "but once per turn Dark Resonator cannot be destroyed as a result of battle."

"Once again I set 1 card and end my turn."

"I draw my card (Jack: 5 SPC/Saiga: 7 SPC) and end my turn."

"Stall all you want king," Saiga snapped as he drew, "but I shall still win this duel (Jack: 6 SPC/Saiga: 8 SPC). I activate Speed Spell – Defensive Blast. Once I activate it my having 6 or more SPC, I select a monster on my field to equip with this card." As the card appeared, it produced a green aura around the machine platform. "Now, if it attacks a Defense Position monster with a DEF less than its ATK…"

"…I suffer the difference as battle damage," Jack finished the sentence.

"Exactly." Smiling darkly, Saiga pointed at the small creature of Jack's as though to give a silent attack command to his machine. He weapons platform responded, firing up its cannons to shoot at the beast and, according to plan, wipe out Jack's life points.

"Trap card open!" Jack's trap spun around behind him and got in the path of the blast, absorbing the attack before disappearing. "My Guard Block Trap Card reduces my damage to 0, and also allows me to draw one card. Also, I activate my Resonator's effect to keep it in play." Pulling his card, Jack thought about his situation and how to fix it.

"You still won't die," Saiga spat bitterly. "This is becoming annoying."

"So is your constant griping!" Jack snapped.

"Then by all means try to shut me up," Saiga complimented sarcastically. "It's your turn."

"Alright, I'll show you what I can do (Jack: 7 SPC/Saiga: 9 SPC)!" Pulling his card, he was honestly less than impressed by what he saw, so he made do with another move. "I activate Speed Spell – Dash Shot, which destroys 1 Spell or Trap Card on the field when I have 5 or more SPC." When the spell formed, it created a horizontal vortex of air that shot through the opposing card and destroyed it.

"I set 1 card end my turn."

"And still the great Jack King refuses to prove his strength. Or else he has none to prove. I draw (Jack: 8 SPC/Saiga: 10 SPC)! I end my turn. I have no fear of your moves anymore; you can't even play a Level 5 monster."

"My turn (Jack: 9 SPC/Saiga: 11 SPC)! First I activate my Speed Spell – Over Boost, and increase my SPC by 4 (Jack: 12 SPC/Saiga: 11 SPC)." Jack's D-Wheel suddenly sped up by a huge amount, coming up from behind Saiga and passing him, only slowing down about 10 yards in front of him. "Then I activate Speed Spell – Draw Accel, so when I have 12 SPC I draw 2 cards." As he pulled 2 new cards and looked at them, he saw that he wasn't quite where he needed to be, but he saw how to get there.

"I activate another Draw Accel!" As he drew 2 new cards again, this time he saw the combo that could give him the win. "First I activate Speed Spell – The End of Storm, so I destroy all monsters on the field and inflict 300 points of damage to both of us!" A huge gust of dark wing formed around the field and created electrical energy around the monsters.

"Trap card activate," Saiga declared as his card spun around. "With my Scrap Barrier trap card, I send 2 monsters from my deck to my Cemetery. I select 2 Machiner's Force cards." Placing 1 card in his Cemetery, he placed the other in the slot for his removed cards while his monster survived the electricity. Jack's monster, however, was not so lucky; it exploded and the electricity jumped to his D-Wheel. Saiga smiled darkly as Jack cringed from the shock, but moments later it was over.

Jack: LP 500

Saiga: LP 2000

"And now, thanks to this Barrier, I take no damage by battles this turn, nor does my monster. However, you get to draw 1 card." As Jack pulled his card, he looked at them and realized what he could do.

"Thank you. I special Summon Vice Dragon (DEF: 2400, 1200)." Before Jack appeared his purple dinosaur-like dragon with huge claws and green wings in a defensive posture. "And next I Summon my Death Amphithere Tuner Monster (ATK: 200)!" In addition to his monster appeared a large serpentine dragon with red and brown scales and horns along its body. "And finally, I tune my Amphithere to my Vice Dragon to Synchro Summon Explode Wing Dragon (ATK: 2400)!"

As the Amphithere snarled, it released two glowing white energy orbs that formed 2 glowing green rings before disintegrating. These surrounded the dragon, which turned into 5 glowing white orbs that merged into a single stream of light. From them formed a hideous dragon with huge wings mounted on a bomb-like growth, long spindly legs, a thick tail, and enormous claws. Its entire body was dark grey to match its competitor, accented by red fins along its body.

"And last, I activate Speed Spell – Final Attack, and with more than 8 SPC I double Explode Wing Dragon's ATK (ATK: 4800)!" The ugly dragon was encompassed by a blue aura as its power grew.

"Nice monster, but it's useless," Saiga boasted. "Thanks to Scrap Barrier I cannot be damaged and my monster cannot be destroyed by battle. And, your Final Attack will destroy your monster at the end phase."

"It's a chance I'll take. Explode Wing, attack!" Allowing the attack to go through, Saiga thought nothing would occur. But when the creature leapt forth and wrapped its wings around his machine, he was suitably confused.

"Hey, what's going on?" Saiga spat out in confusion. "Your power cannot destroy my monster!"

"Its attacks points cannot, but its effect certainly can. When Explode Wing Dragon attacks a weaker monster, that monster is destroyed instantly and that monster's ATK dealt back to its controller."

"Then I exclude my final Machiner's Force from play to absorb the impact." As smoke began forming on the machine, Saiga pulled out his final copy to prevent the explosion that followed from damaging his creature.

"A nice try, but I've still one," Jack declared as he activated his final Trap Card. "When my attack fails, Miracle Locus lets you draw 1 card. But now, my dragon will attack again with 1000 more ATK (ATK: 5800). And now, Explode Wing, end this!"

"Trap Card activate," Saiga declared quickly. "Dimensional Confinement removes from play your attacking monster." Saiga thought that his trap had won him the game; however, the trap card simply sparked and shattered before him. "What?" Turning to Jack, he angrily yelled, "What did you do?"

"It's not what I did," Jack said with a victory smile as the image of his Amphithere's card appeared before him. "If I Synchro Summon a Level 7 or higher Dragon-type monster with this Tuner, it cannot be targeted by any Trap Cards!" As the news set in, Saiga had no time to react as the smoke on his machine reappeared and it exploded in a huge fireball. The shockwave from that caused his D-Wheel to wipe out and skid off the track, plummeting to the ground below.

Jack: LP 500

Saiga: LP 0

"_Good riddance,"_ Jack thought to himself as he spun his D-Wheel around and began back towards the start where the others were. _"But now I can see why Judai had such a hard time defeating this Darkness guy; he seems to be everywhere. And he's powerful; I had to pull out damn near every combo I had just to get anywhere, the rest of them to win. The guy deserves a lot better than the Osiris Red status Duel Academia gave him."_

As he neared the beginning of the course, he heard the sound of crumbling matter; when he checked over his shoulder, he saw the track behind him was crumbling. And looking down, he saw he was a mere block from his friends. _"I live in a 25__th__ floor penthouse in the middle of down; I'm not afraid of heights damn it!"_ Making a hard right, he shot off the track and began to freefall aboard his vehicle and at the moment nothing he could do was going to save him.

Eventually, Jack decided his best bet was to jump. Flinging himself out of the vehicle, Jack watched as it disintegrated back into dark fog and then took up a horizontal splayed-out position gripping the tails of his trench coat. This formed a sort of mini-parachute to slow his fall by catching wind. By the time he was within 100 feet of the ground, it was clear his friends had noticed him. In the blink of an eye, he saw something shoot up at him and felt something impact up against his chest.

Looking at hat had occurred, he saw that a figure in dark clothing was griping him; figure with large leathery wings. "Yubel," Jack said aloud, realizing it quickly, and also noticing she was slowing his descent practically to a crawl. Her face was behind his head over his left shoulder, and the thrust of impact had turned him vertical.

"I know you and I had a disagreement earlier," she said plainly, "but I meant nothing personal by it. A friend of Judai's is a friend of mine, and so I can't let you fall." In a few moments Jack felt his feet touch ground, and the duel spirit released him and backed up a few feet so she could take a standing posture.

------------------------------------------------

"_So, it appears that the Signers can put up more resistance than I thought,"_ Darkness said within his mind. _"Saiga did not have the strength to defeat them, so now I shall defeat them. But first, it is time I got myself a more human body."_

At the feet of the God-monster, a swirling black sphere formed that began to swallow the dark fog floating around it, and soon it began to swallow Darkness' body as well. Its eyes quickly changed from blue to red as its form was swallowed by the orb, which soon imploded and vanished.

--------------------------------------------

As Jack has just moved off to the side, the crew was caught off guard by an explosion that threw them all back a few feet onto their backs. No sooner had they gotten back on their feet than a form stood cloaked in black fog before them. From it the deep voice asked in the ancient dialect, "So, Yuki Judai, are you ready to at last finish what you and I started 15 years ago?"

Growling at the owner of the voice Judai replied, "Darkness! You leave my friends alone you bastard!"

The voice chuckled a moment before replying. "But that is now impossible. Both Fudo Yusei and Jack Atlus have shown that they will not stand aside to let me complete my plan."

As Judai and the others watched, the smoke faded away to reveal a figure wearing Darkness' robes – albeit at a human size – with glowing blue eyes. As it pulled its hood down, the face of the figure shocked Yusei to his core. "K… Kiryu!"

Indeed, the face of Dark Signer Kiryu, changed to have glowing blue irises, was placed on what appeared to be Hell Kaiser's body. Glowing on both its arms were the Dark Marks of the Hummingbird and the Lizard, and as the robes covering its legs fell away the figure was revealed to be wearing Hell Kaiser's clothes underneath. Glowing through the pants was the Mark of the giant and the rear claw Dragon's Birthmark.

"Aki…" Jack whispered in a shocked tone, realizing what had occurred. At that time, Yusei's expression changed to anger and his eyes showed murderous hostility.

"She had the unfortunate plan of standing in my way," Darkness explained humoured. "I had no choice but to pull her into my world. However, I have no quarrel with the true Signers, and so…" Darkness' flesh chest receded to reveal his rib cage, which he grabbed and pulled apart in two sections, left and right. Black fog formed in the open chest cavity, and as it receded it revealed the unconscious face of Aki.

"You soul-sucking bastard!" Yusei snapped.

"Come now Fudo Yusei," Darkness chided as Aki's face receded and he closed his chest, regenerating the flesh. "I don't want to keep Miss Izayoi's spirit; she has done no wrong. Therefore, I will give you the chance to duel me for her body and soul; and as a show of good faith…" Reaching into his pocket, Darkness pulled out a card and tossed it to Yusei, who grabbed it. Darkness had given him the Black Rose Dragon. "…You are free to use this."

"I do want Aki's soul back…" Yusei said, almost sounding sad, "…but I won't give you the satisfaction of screwing around with us!"

"Big mistake." Darkness waved his hand in the direction of a very surprised Jim and Kenzan, who stepped back and seemed ready to bolt. Before they could though, Darkness' chest reopened and vines shot out, twisting around them and grabbing them tightly. Moments later, he vines and the two men disintegrated into dark powder, which drifted into the chest cavity. The bones then closed.

"You…" Judai growled, tears forming at his eyes from watching his friends taken from him.

"His friends had nothing to do with us!" Jack bellowed.

"No, they did not… but now you know what it means to split in the face of a god."

"You're no God…" Yusei snarled, "…you're just a psychopath."

"Then you should have no trouble defeating me in the origin of this world." Six wings sprouted from Darkness' back as he said this, touching together in front of, behind, and above him, and almost instantly they transmuted themselves into components of a necrotic-looking D-Wheel. Taking a sitting stance upon the new formation Darkness chided, "Are you ready Fudo Yusei?"

"Your fight is with me," Judai stated darkly.

"Not anymore, Yuki Judai." As Darkness finished his sentence, Yusei strapped his deck into the device on his arm and pressed a button on it. After a few seconds Yusei's D-Wheel arrived and he got on, fixing his deck in place.

"Prepare to experience the Riding Duel of Darkness," Darkness said as both D-Wheels got into gear and activated the Speed World card.

"Just shut up and duel," Yusei said as both players started up and shot onto the arena in the sky, which had apparently reformed in their absence.

Yusei: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 4000

"I shall take the first turn," Yusei declared as he pulled all his 6 cards and Darkness' five card hand integrated. "I summon Massive Warrior in Defense Position (DEF: 1200)." In front of Yusei appeared a huge stone figure with four arms and legs that held a helicopter had above its head. "Then I set 2 cards. Turn end."

"It is my turn," Darkness declared, integrating his sixth card (Yusei: 1 SPC/Darkness: 1 SPC). "I summon Darkness Serpent in Attack Position (ATK: 1900)." Before Darkness, an orb of black appeared that spawned an enormous black serpent with 5 eyes on its forehead and several spined along its back. "In order to Summon Darkness Serpent, my opponent must have at least 1 monster and I must have none. Now, Darkness Serpent, attack Massive Warrior!"

The giant snake flung its jaws upon the figure, but that figure pulled its landing pad around and deflected the snake's blow. "Massive Warrior cannot be destroyed by battle once per turn," Yusei explained.

"Very well, but the effect of my serpent also deals penetration damage since I have higher ATK than your DEF."

"Wrong again," Yusei corrected. "When Massive Warrior battles, its controller takes no damage."

"Interesting, but Darkness Serpent has another effect," Darkness replied. "When Darkness Serpent fails to destroy its target by that battle, I can add 1 Permanent Trap from my deck to my field face-down." Another card integrated into Darkness' hand, before he placed it onto the D-Wheel's tray. "Turn concluded. But don't worry Fudo Yusei; soon enough you will see the power of the Speed Darkness Deck, and then see the World of Darkness for eternity."

"Not this time," Yusei said under his breath. "It's my turn (Yusei: 1 SPC/Darkness: 1 SPC)!"

**Card of the Week – Saiga**

**Machiner's Force – Massive Fortress Mode **_**(Machiner's Force – Kaijouno Shirorui Katachi)**_

**Level: **12

**Attribute:** EARTH

**Type(s):** [Machine/Effect]

**Effect:** This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of [Machiner's Fighter]. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Cemetery, inflict 1000 damage on the opponent. When this card is destroyed, you can remove from play 1 [Machiner's Force] in your Cemetery instead. When this card is destroyed, Special Summon 1 each of [Machiner's Soldier], [Machiner's Sniper] and [Machiner's Defender] from your Cemetery in Defence mode.

**ATK: **4600

**DEF: **4100


	11. Dark Synchro Summon, Darkness Neolith

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** Second last chapter of Best/Worst left. I apologize completely for how long this chapter has taken to create; it's been difficult to get what I wanted to happen straight. As my series draws to a close, I think of what will happen when I complete my saga. With my next project, I should top even this one, which has been put on over 30 Favourite Stories Lists. When you read this, go ahead with your Reviews; because you're running out of time.

Also, with only 2 chapters left, I upped the language level to M. Consider yourselves warned.

**Chapter 11 – Destiny Covered in Blackness! Dark Synchro Summon, Darkness Neolith**

Judai, Johan and Jack stood in the alley in front of Rua and Ruca, who looked like they had begun to stir. However, despite their relative happiness about that, they held dark looks over what had become of Judai's 2 friends.

"Why, Darkness?" Judai said under his breath. "You only want revenge for what's been done to your world by me. So why…" His tone became darker, and his eyes turned an evil golden tone before he looked up at the sky and shouted. "Why would you drag my friends into this?! Why?! Why you fucking bastard?!"

Judai's shouting resulted in a series of sharp thorny vines rising out of the ground and spiraling around him so that they scraped at his skin. He continued to yell out, not in pain but in anger, until the vines stopped spiraling and wrapped around his limbs to restrain him. The others could only look out in shock at the whole ordeal; especially Johan, who had never seen his friend so upset.

Sensing the presence of his spirit behind him, Judai looked back over his shoulder and sharply hissed, "_Let go of me Yubel_…"

Staring back sternly Yubel replied, "No until you can control your anger."

"I won't be treated like this while one of my friends is in danger!" Judai's anger at Yubel actually startled her, even before he added on, "Now quit being such a bitch and get me out of these fucking vines!"

"Hey, what's with all the damn yelling?" A voice issued from the shadows. Turning around, the members of the crew saw a figure about Yusei's height with orange hair, a headband, and earrings made from old bolts.

"It's about time you showed up Crow," Jack said coldly. As they heard the name Johan and Judai recognized him.

"Sorry I'm late," Crow said as he scratched his head. "I had a meeting-up with two of your friends, Judai; Manjyoume-San and Asuka-Chan."

"They're in Neo Domino?" Judai said as he broke free from the vines, his eyes still golden.

"That we are," Manjyoume's voice rang out as he and Asuka stepped out from the same shadows as Crow had. "You look like shit Judai."

"Just like you did every day I knew you," Judai said coldly. Asuka looked at this in a shocked manner, and Johan started to get nervous about his friend

"Hey hey," Crow said, breaking the tension. "We can't afford to fight right now. Instead we need to go after Yusei." Once everyone nodded, Crow snapped his fingers and revealed a black D-Wheel with wing-like attachments and a large trailer hooked to the back. "Blackbird can take us after him.

----------------------------------------------------------

"It's my turn (Yusei: 1 SPC/Darkness: 1 SPC)," Yusei declared as he pulled his card, "and I activate Speed Spell – Angel Baton. With my SPC at 2, I can draw 2 cards and then discard one." Pulling his two cards, Yusei studied his new hand carefully before placing a monster card within his Cemetery slot. "Next I summon Junk Synchron (ATK: 1300)."

In front of Yusei formed a short, rounded orange warrior with a mechanical body and a pull chord on its side. "And since I've Summoned my Junk Synchron, I can Special Summon my Speed Warrior in Defense Position (DEF: 400)." In addition to the orange figure appeared a brown and grey warrior in a fighter pilot's mask wearing roller blades.

"And Junk Synchron is a Tuner monster, is it not?" Darkness asked rhetorically. "Then that can have only one conclusion."

"You're right," Yusei replied. "I tune my Junk Synchron to my Massive Warrior!" The orange figure pulled his chord, which started a motor on his back that turned him into three orbs of white energy. These orbs formed three green rings that surrounded the stone figure, turning it into two orbs of energy.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior (ATK: 2300)!" The orbs and rings changed into a single beam of energy that spawned a tall purple warrior with a brass knuckled right fist and jets attacked to its winged shoulder pads.

"And so your ace monster appears, Fudo Yusei," Darkness chided. "But your fate remains the same."

"You talk too much," Yusei replied nonchalantly. "Thanks to my Junk Warrior's effect, he absorbs the ATK of my Speed Warrior, which is 900 (ATK: 3200). Now, attack Darkness Serpent!" The jets on the warrior started up and he shot, fists-first, toward the gigantic snake.

"A decent effort Fudo Yusei, but your effect will fail. Permanent Trap: Darkness Vision. I equip this Trap Card onto a monster on my field to make it indestructible by battle." A huge, glowing red eye opened up vertically along the serpent's face, and when the warrior's fist collided with the eyes the snake was not destroyed. However, the shockwave made its way to Darkness all the same.

Yusei: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 2700

'Even so," Yusei said with his steely gaze, "You still take Battle Damage, and thus you lose a Speed Counter (Yusei: 2 SPC/Darkness: 1 SPC)." Yusei took this chance to shoot forward and pass Darkness, who growled angrily. "Now I end my turn."

"Then it is my turn," Darkness declared, materializing his card. (Yusei: 3 SPC/Darkness: 2 SPC). "From my Hand I activate the Speed Spell – Spell Shot, allowing me to remove a Speed Spell from your Cemetery to use as my own, provided of course my SPC is high enough. Since Angel Baton is the only Speed Spell in your Cemetery, I will activate it." The card shot out of Yusei's D-Wheel Cemetery slot as Darkness materialized 2 new cards before disintegrating one.

"Next I will change Darkness Serpent to Defense Position (DEF: 0); and from my hand I Summon Darkness Spectre (DEF: 0)." As the serpent crouched down in a shorter pose, it was joined by the flowing black spirit from his duel with Misty. "Finally, I set 2 cards. Turn Concluded."

"I draw!" Yusei shouted (Yusei: 4 SPC/Darkness: 3 SPC). "I activate Speed Spell – Summon Speeder and Special Summon Shield Warrior in Defense Position (DEF: 1600)." In front of Yusei appeared his tall thin warrior holding the giant shield and long Spear. "And next I summon Nitro Synchron (ATK: 300)." Joining Yusei's monsters was a canister-like figure with a pressure read above its head and mechanical limbs.

"And next I tune my Nitro Synchron to my Shield Warrior and Speed Warrior!" The canister's pressure valve read MAXIMUM EXCEEDED before its body changed into two green rings that surrounded the two other figures, changing them into five orbs of light that combined into a green beam of light. "Clustering minds will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior (ATK: 2800)!"

The light released a huge, well-muscled green figure with jets extending along its whole back and at the tops of its lower arms, and a pair of huge bull's horns on its head.

"Next I play my Synchro Draw Trap Card!" The trap card appeared and spun around, revealing its art to contain Yusei's two current monsters in the foreground and his Stardust Dragon in the background. "When I control two Synchro Monsters that have both been Synchro Summoned, I can draw 3 cards, but I must discard any Monsters I draw." Pulling his three cards, he saw two Trap Cards and his Heal Waver, which he quickly discarded. "Now I attack Darkness Spectre by my Nitro Warrior. Dynamite Knuckles!"

Firing up rockets on his back, the green figure shot forward through the air and launched its forearms toward the ghastly figure, causing it to be spread apart like mist. The warrior then regained its arms and returned to Yusei's side.

"Thank you Fudo Yusei," Darkness chided, "Because now I can Summon 1 Darkness monster of 2000 DEF or fewer from my deck. Rise up, Dark Tuner – Darkness Worm (DEF: 0)." The fog from the creature condensed into a single eye that then exploded and formed a huge serpentine creature covered in random eyes and tentacles.

"_A Dark Tuner Monster!"_ Yusei was surprised within his head at what he saw. "I won't let that creature survive! With Nitro Warrior's effect, I change Darkness Worm to attack position and attack it with my Warrior!"

"I am afraid not Yusei. By the effect of Darkness Vision, only the equipped monster may be targeted for effects and attacks. Therefore, your target is my Darkness Serpent (ATK: 1900)." The serpent changed into a standing offensive pose before the green warrior shot forward and struck its giant eye.

Yusei: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 1800

"Then I attack your Serpent by my Junk Warrior as well!" Yusei declared as his purple warrior shot forward, its fist also striking the serpent's giant eye.

Yusei: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 500

"Your move makes no difference Yusei," Darkness declared (Yusei: 4 SPC/Darkness: 2 SPC). "Trap Card activate: Summon Strike. I can only activate this Trap if you attack me and deal me damage. From my hand or Cemetery I summon a monster whose ATK is equal or less than that damage. From my Graveyard I Special Summon he Darkness Seed I discarded with Angel Baton (ATK: 1000)."

A series of vines covered in thorns shot out of Darkness' D-Wheel and wound together in front of him. They formed a plant with a multi-eyes bulbous mouth and a thorny body that hissed at Yusei angrily.

"I end my turn."

"Not quite Yusei," Darkness sneered. "During my End Phase, if my Life Points are fewer than 4000 they return to 4000 instantly." Smiling darkly as Yusei took in further annoyance, Darkness glowed red as his power increased.

Yusei: LP 4000

Darkness: LP 4000

"Draw," Darkness declared right away (Yusei: 5 SPC/Darkness: 3 SPC). And I activate my Darkness Leveler Trap Card!" The serpent's red eye produced a black stream of fog that circled the gigantic worm creature for awhile before the serpent itself exploded.

"Darkness Leveler allows me to release 1 Darkness Monster to increase the Level of another monster of that value. I add the 4 stars of my serpent to Darkness Worm (LV: 12). And next, I'll Dark Tune my Darkness Worm to my Darkness Seed." The worm's body changed into 12 glowing white orbs that floated over and shot into the plant's body. The plant then became transparent, and within its body 2 of the stars that had hit it mixed with 2 of the plant's own stars and exploded. The plant then also destructed and 10 black orbs emerged, spinning around in a ring with black electricity at the centre.

"Dark Synchro! Come forth, Darkness Neolith (ATK: 4000)." The orbs then fused and formed a vertical column of fog that produced a gigantic figure. The creature had two huge wings, a grey-armoured body, and several eyes over its body that made it look like a demonic version of Judai's Rainbow Neos.

"4000 ATK?" Yusei said in a stunned tone.

"Indeed Yusei. And now my Neolith sets 5 Trap Cards from my deck." Behind the figure appeared 5 set cards that all faded out. "Battle!" The Creature's eyes all produced dark beams of light that shot at the green warrior on Yusei's field, shattering it. The beams then hit Yusei, and made him howl out as though a truck had fallen on his legs before his D-Wheel spun out for a couple seconds.

Yusei: LP 2800

Darkness: LP 4000

"Now Yusei (Yusei: 4 SPC/Darkness: 3 SPC)," Darkness sneered darkly, "It's your turn."

"F… fine," Yusei stammered, feeling weakness and pain in his chest, "I draw (Yusei: 5 SPC/Darkness: 4 SPC). I change Junk Warrior to Defence Position (DEF: 1300), and I summon Max Warrior (DEF: 800). Turn… end." Beside the purple warrior now taking up a knee appeared a warrior with a huge staff adorned in green and brown armour.

"Draw (Yusei: 6 SPC/Darkness: 5 SPC)," Darkness declared, "And I reveal the Trap Cards Zero and Infinity!" The Trap Cards appeared on the far left and the second right. "Due to the effect of Darkness Neolith, I treat my field as though the Field Magic Darkness is in play. Now I reveal the cards between them, and based on which Trap Card comes first an effect is set in motion."

Yusei sighed weakly as Darkness' 2 cards in between appeared: Darkness 3 and Darkness 1. "Since Darkness 3 appears first, the effect of Darkness 1 becomes that of it. And the effect of Darkness 3 inflicts 1000 damage to the opponent. Thus, you receive 2000 damage!" A series of electrical sparks shot out from the card and flew at Yusei, zapping him horribly and making him scream weakly at the force of it. His D-Wheel began to move erratically and sway, before it spun out even worse and started to ride along the edge.

Yusei: LP 800

Darkness: LP 4000

------------------------------------

Crow's D-Wheel, Blackbird, and Jack's D-Wheel both sped along underneath the dark energy track on the streets; Crow's towing a trailer with Judai, Johan, Asuka and Manjyoume while Jack let the twins ride along in a rear seat. Yusei and Darkness were still out of sight, but both vehicles were at top speed and they were making ground.

Inside the wagon, Asuka tapped on Judai's shoulder, and he spun around. His lack of speech since they started riding, coupled with his evil golden eyes gave him a very eerie feel, and his dark expression when he turned around further added to this.

"Judai…" she said softly, "I'm… I'm sorry about Kaiser… about Jim and Kenzan… and…"

"Why?" Judai cut her off coldly, turning back forward. "You had nothing to do with it. And Hell Kaiser made his choice."

"How dare you say something like that?" Asuka gasped, a tear starting to come to her eye. She slapped Judai on the left side of his face, which he did not react to but Johan and Manjyoume did. "He was a good man… he… he…" she started to sob. "…He was your friend!"

Acting indifferent, Judai simply said, "That doesn't matter anymore."

"Judai," Johan finally spoke up, quite angered by what he had heard. "What's gotten into you all of a sudden?"

" Judai snarled back, "I'm tired of always being one step behind with the enemy. Saiou, Yubel, Darkness… I won't stand for it any longer! Even of I must become a devil, I won't lose anything else to him."

"Hey," Crow said, cutting the tension. "Before you two break down, you should look up." Pointing up above, Crow indicated the presence of 2 D-Wheels riding along on the track, Darkness' out in front and Yusei's dangerously close to the edge.

"Yusei!" Rua and Ruca shouted up to him as Jack began to look very concerned.

------------------------------------

Yusei barely stirred upon his D-Wheel upon hearing the sound of voices below. Looking up at Darkness, he growled quickly before moving himself further inward onto the track. "Darkness…" Yusei bit out sourly, "I won't be broken so easily."

"I didn't think you would," Darkness replied indifferently. "But, that won't help you. Due to the effect of Speed World, you lose 2 SPC for your damage (Yusei: 4 SPC/Darkness: 5 SPC). Darkness Neolith, destroy Junk Warrior!" The chest eye on the huge creature opened and produced a beam of light that shot through and exploded the purple warrior.

"End Phase, Darkness Neolith resets and randomly replaces my Trap Cards." The card images disappeared and new set images formed in all 5 Zones before disappearing. "Turn concluded."

"My… turn (Yusei: 5 SPC/Darkness: 6 SPC)," Yusei said, feeling weak. "I summon Roadrunner in Defence Position (DEF: 300)." Beside the standing warrior appeared a pink bird wearing boots and a neckband with a small bell. "I set 1 card and end my turn."

"Draw (Yusei: 6 SPC/Darkness: 7 SPC). Come forth, Darkness Mosquito (ATK: 0)." Darkness called forth a huge insect-like creature with skeletal legs and a huge spear-like mouth. "And next I reveal Zero and Infinity." The two cards appeared at the middle and far right positions, followed by the one card in between them. "And by Darkness 1, I target and destroy Roadrunner."

"Trap Card Open!" Yusei declared while his card appeared. "Trigger of Tragedy lets me select a card you control to be destroyed by your effect. I target Darkness Neolith."

"Darkness Mosquito's monster effect activates. When the opponent triggers a Trap Card, I release this card and Special Summon 3 Mosquito Tokens (ATK: 0) (ATK: 0) (ATK: 0)." The bug creature vanished and3 smaller versions appeared in a swarm around him. Then, the Darkness 1 trap launched Black electricity that hit and exploded the huge figure beside it.

"Why bother with an effect giving you 3 worthless Tokens? Unless…" Yusei's face then revealed the shock and understanding that flooded in.

"By releasing 3 cards I control, I resurrect Darkness Neolith by its effect (ATK: 4000)." The three creatures that surrounded Darkness each turned into a black orb, and soon the three converged together to respawn the giant monster.

"Darkness Neolith, once it has been Special Summoned, lets me rearrange my cards. I see no point at this time," Darkness chided. "Darkness Neolith, attack Max Warrior." Once again the creature's eye fired a bolt of power that shot through the warrior.

This time though, it struck Yusei and caused him to spin out again, wiping out on the energy below him. His arm dislodged from its brace and he slid from the vehicle toward the edge. Screaming along the way, he fell over the edge and began to plummet to the ground below.

------------------------------------

"Yusei!" Jack, Crow, and all the others yelled as they saw their friend falling from the track.

"_Yubel,"_ Judai said in his mind to his spirit partner.

"_I'm on it,"_ she replied as she left his body and took flight. Diving up into the sky, she made it up to where Yusei was falling and caught him in her arms. But as she lowered him to the ground, she felt no consciousness within his mind.

Crow and Jack cut the motors to their D-Wheels and got off when Yubel lowered to the ground. Judai and Manjyoume both jumped out from the wagon and also went over to him, by which point he stirred slightly.

"J…Jack…Crow…Rua, Ruca, I…" Yusei's words were slurred by the presence of blood in his throat and an apparent concussion; but he also had a broken collarbone and lacerations on all limbs.

"Don't try to talk," Jack said, clearly trying to restrain his emotion.

"No… it's okay," Yusei replied, trying to act calm. Despite his tough act, blood poured from his head and limbs as his breath became raspy and shallow.

"The hell it is," Judai said angrily while his golden irises began to glow. "I'll make Darkness pay for this, or my soul will be joining you."

"You won't fail…" Yusei said peacefully while more blood poured onto the road. "Make him pay… and say hi to my friends in Satellite." With that Yusei closed his eyes and collapsed, having lost a fatal amount of blood, and his pulse dropped to zero. His breathing stopped, and then he simply lay there quietly and tranquilly.

"Yusei…" Jack stammered, no longer to hold back tears. His face went from sadness to frustration immediately. The twins broke down and started crying heavily, and Asuka shed at least her share of tears over the ordeal.

Crow was no better off. "Yusei… no, you can't… God damn it!" he yelled up towards Darkness, who had stopped his D-Wheel to watch Yusei's death throes.

"You fucking bastard…" Judai muttered under his breath before turning to Darkness and giving him a deathly stare. "You have toyed with your last life…" His eyes flash over with black irises for a second before returning to just glowing gold, before he pulled Yusei's deck gauntlet and strapping it on himself. "I'll finish this duel and send you somewhere _far_ worse than the world of Darkness!"

"Judai, wait…" Jack said as he, Crow and Johan approached the angered young man.

Each of them handed him two cards each before Johan said, "A little bit of us to help you beat him."

"Now go kick his fucking ass," Crow said smugly.

"Thanks," Judai said thankfully but looking indifferent as he slid them into the deck and shuffled. Turning back around, he glowed orange and levitated upwards toward the energy track above, looking more evil than the villain before him.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Judai?" Darkness chided.

"Of course I am!" Judai snapped. "I kicked your ass the last time we fought."

"But last time I didn't have 3 Earthbound Gods," the God corrected. "Now all that's left to do is finish what I started."

"You're on," Judai said, his eyes once again flashed over with black irises for a split second. Both figures walked to their respective D-Wheels and got on, restarting them and shooting forward.

"Now then," Darkness said, "It was still my turn, but fortunate for you I no longer need to play anything. End Phase, my cards reshuffle and reset again. Turn concluded."

"Draw (Yusei Judai: 7 SPC/Darkness: 8 SPC)!" Judai declared, pulling a card from his new deck. _"I haven't used most of these cards before, but I know enough to duel with them effectively."_ "I set 2 cards and summon Shield Wing (DEF: 900)." Beside the pink bird formed a green pterodactyl-like creature that covered its body with its wings. "I end my turn."

"You won't beat me playing like that Judai," Darkness said as he drew (Yusei Judai: 8 SPC/Darkness: 9 SPC), "but you will have made a mockery of your friend."

"Shut the hell up!"

"What's wrong Judai? Can't face the truth of your powerlessness? The powerlessness of humans?"

"The only one powerless what who should be afraid is you, because my power will not waver."

"Trap Card open: Zero and Infinity!" Zero appeared on the far right and Infinity on the second left, followed by Darkness 3 and Darkness 2. "And now, by the effect of Darkness 3, you take 2000 damage."

"I won't be defeated so easily. Not on my friends' watch," Judai hissed.

"Too late." The card produced energy that shot over at Judai and struck him, obscuring him in smoke.

**Card of the Week – Darkness**

**Darkness Neolith **_**(Ankoku no Kami – Dakuensu **_**Neolith****/**_**God of Darkness – Darkness Neolith)**_

あんこく かみ ネオリス

暗黒の紙-ダクネスNeolith

**Level: -**10

**Attribute:** DARK

**Type(s):** [Fiend/Dark Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** 1 [Darkness] non-Tuner monster – 1 Dark Tuner Monster

In order to summon this card, you must subtract the Level of the Dark Tuner Monster from the Level of the non-Tuner Monster to equal this card's Level. When this card is Special Summoned, destroy all other cards you control and randomly set 1 each of [Zero], [Infinity], [Darkness 1], [Darkness 2], and [Darkness 3] from your deck. You cannot check those cards' positions this turn. During each End Phase, reset and randomly rearrange all Magic & Trap Cards you control. While this card is face-up on the field, it is treated as though [Darkness] is on the field. When this card is destroyed, you can send 3 cards you control to the Cemetery to Special Summon this card from your Cemetery and rearrange the set cards you control.

**ATK: **4000

**DEF: **4000

*** A pretty dark chapter if I say so myself. R&R if you so wish. ***


	12. Light the Dark Sky with Justice!

**Disclaimer**: The following piece is in no way a claim to ownership of the depicted characters. Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh R, Yu-Gi-Oh GX and Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's are owned by TV Tokyo, Konami Corporation and Kazuki Takahashi. This story as presented is strictly for entertainment purposes, both for its owner and readers.

**Author's Note:** Behold last chapter of Best/Worst left. I apologize completely for how long this chapter has taken to create; it's been difficult to get what I wanted to happen straight. As my series draws to a close, I think of what will happen when I complete my saga. With my next project, I should top even this one, which has been put on over 20 Favourite Stories Lists. When you read this, go ahead with your Reviews; because you're running out of time.

**Chapter 12 – Light the Dark Sky with Justice! Synchro Summon, Savior Star Dragon**

"And now Yuki Judai," Darkness said "you are finally under my thumb. You are… what's this?" As the smoke cleared, Judai shot forward with all his SPC, creatures and more Life Points.

Judai: LP 2800

Darkness: LP 4000

"_Kisama. What did you do?"_ Darkness growled in a frustrated manner.

"I played my Rainbow Life Trap Card," Judai said as he held up the card. "This card Johan gave me lets me discard 1 card to make my damage instead increase my Life Points."

"And since your monsters won't be destroyed by my attacks, it's pointless to strike. I summon Darkness Gardna in Defence Position (DEF: 2000)." A cloaked creature with dark red eyes, armour scattered over the cloak and a huge shield with an eye at the centre appeared beside the giant. "I reshuffle my Traps and end my Turn. You have no cards in your hand Judai, so there's not much you can do."

"We'll see (Judai: 9 SPC/Darkness: 10 SPC)," Judai said as he drew. "During my Standby Phase I reveal the Trap Card Trap Stun!" When this Trap Card appeared on Judai's field, it shot out bolts of lightning that struck all of Darkness' Traps, flipping them over and fossilizing them instantly.

"_You little bastard,"_ Darkness once again growled out. "You froze all my trap cards!"

"Exactly," Judai replied calmly, the first calm thing he'd said in some time, "but lucky for you only for this turn. Moving on, I activate the Speed Spell – Energy Draw! When my hand is at 0 and my SPC is at 6 or more, I select a monster on your field to activate this card. And then, for every 1000 attack points it has, I draw one card. And Darkness Neolith has 4000 ATK." Placing the card in his Cemetery, Judai pulled up 4 cards, looked at them, and instantly saw what he could do.

"Go ahead, draw your cards Judai," Darkness said nonchalantly. "You beat me before, but not using the weak deck of your friend there you didn't."

"Shut up about my friend's cards. I send Bolt Hedgehog from my hand to my Cemetery to Special Summon Quick Synchron (ATK: 700)!" As Judai slotted the card into the Cemetery, a mechanical warrior dressed as a cowboy and fitted with a projector-like face and a revolver appeared beside his existing creatures.

"A Level 5 monster with only 700 ATK will not help you win Judai."

"No, but this will. I summon Tuning Supporter (AK: 100)." Another creature, this one a small robot with a frying pan for a hat, also emerged on the field. "And now, I activate the effects of Tuning Supporter and Quick Synchron. Quick Synchron can be treated as any Synchron monster I wish, so I select Road Synchron!" The image of 5 Synchron monsters appeared in front of the figure and began spinning, before it shot through the image of the aforementioned one. "And then, my Tuning Supporter is treated as one Level higher (LV: 2)."

"What?" Darkness said dumbstruck.

"I Tune Quick Synchron as Road Synchron to my Tuning Supporter and my Roadrunner!" The machine cowboy fired out 5 shots from its revolver that changed into stars of light before its body exploded. Then, these stars became green rings that encircled the two other creatures, changing them into 3 stars in a triangle formation. They then fused into a vertical beam of light.

"When the forces of Darkness must be opposed," Judai chanted, "a great warrior must be called from the light to cast out the shadows! Synchro Summon! Take up arms, Road Warrior (ATK: 3000)!" From the beam of light emerged a yellow-armoured warrior with a sword-like device strapped to his back and a knight-like helmet. Though he was tall, he was still far smaller than Darkness' towering, Egyptian God-sized figure.

"And due to the effect of Tuning Supporter, I draw one card!" Pulling his card, he seemed pleased with his draw, but was interrupted by Darkness.

"That's a very good try Judai," the figure sneered as he spoke, "But you still cannot defeat my Darkness Neolith at 4000 ATK."

"I can and I will Darkness," Judai replied sharply.

'Really? How?"

"With this. I play Speed Spell – Miracle Synchro! With my SPC at 4 or more, I can exclude 1 Tuner and 1 non-Tuner from my Cemetery and treat them as though they were tuned on the field. So I tune Junk Synchron to Tuning Supporter to Synchro Summon Arms Aid (ATK: 1800)!" From Judai's Cemetery the two cards slid out to be put away since they were removed. Then, a green beam erupted from the slot to spawn a huge silver and black arm with long red talons for fingers.

"An interesting ploy Judai," Darkness once again falsely complemented, as Judai drew a second card from Tuning Supporter, "but that accomplishes nothing. The monster Synchro Summoned by that effect must return to the Extra Deck at the End Phase, and during this turn it cannot attack. Whatever effect that hand has is useless to you."

"Wrong again. By the effect of Arms Aid, I equip it to Road Warrior to make it 1000 point Stronger (ATK: 4000)." The arm disassembled into 7 pieces – the hand, 3 bottom pieces and 3 top pieces – before they all fixed themselves onto the Warrior's right forearm and hand.

"But now…" Darkness actually faltered for a second, before regaining his confidence and chuckling darkly. "Exactly, it has the same 4000 ATK as my Neolith, but mine will be revived when it is destroyed. Doing all that do make me get rid of some cards is not a good strategy."

"It's better than you think. Road Warrior, attack Darkness Neolith!" The warrior activated rockets on his back that shot him up into the air and forward, to just above the head of the creature. "By excluding Shield Warrior from my Cemetery, I make it so Road Warrior will not be destroyed by this attack."

"Then what point is there?" Darkness asked smugly. The claw on the warrior lit up dark orange as the warrior dove straight down to the base of the track, leaving a huge scrape of glowing energy along the giant's body. Eventually cracks spread out from this and the body of the monster shattered. "I will simply revive my beast."

"That won't do you any good," Judai replied strongly. "By the effect of Arms Aid, damage equal to the ATK of a monster destroyed in battle is dealt to the opponent!" The claw lit up into flames of energy and the warrior dove at Darkness, but the shielded figure intercepted it and the blow caught its shield eye.

"Sorry Judai, but by Releasing Darkness Gardna I make the damage dealt outside of battle to my Life Points zero, and I draw one card." The cloaked figure shattered, extinguishing the energy flames on the claw of the warrior, who leapt back to his spot beside Judai. Darkness then drew. "And now, I send Darkness 1, Darkness 2 and Darkness 3 to the Cemetery to resummon Darkness Neolith (ATK: 4000)." When the fossil traps disappeared, the dark beam of light reopened and the giant beast arose again.

"There, I broke the Darkness Trap Combo. I activate the effect of Road Warrior. Once per turn, I Special Summon 1 Level 2 or below Warrior or Machine sub-type monster from my deck. Come forth, Repair Warrior (DEF: 800)." To the left of the pterodactyl creature emerged a light beige mechanical figure with a power saw for one hand and a hammer for the other. "I set 2 cards and end my turn." At this declaration, the two remaining traps on Darkness' field reset and returned to normal.

"Draw (Judai: 10 SPC/Darkness: 11 SPC)," Darkness declared. "And Judai, I knew you would ave m remove my Trap Cards. And so now, I intend to finish you with Speed, the weapon of your best friend. I activate Speed Spell – Power Baton."

"_Judai,"_ Yubel cautioned within his mind, _"be careful."_

"When my SPC is 6 or higher," Darkness described the effect of his card, "I discard 1 monster from my Deck to add its ATK to a monster I control. In return, I skip my next Draw Phase." Forming a card into his hand, Judai's eyes could only barely convey his shock as Darkness finally said, "I discard Darkness Neosphere (ATK: 4000), doubling the ATK of Neolith for this turn (ATK: 8000)."

"8… 8000 ATK?" Judai blurted in complete awe.

"Correct." Gaining a dark and intense glare, Darkness pointed at Road Warrior and hissed out, "this is truly your end Judai. Darkness Neolith, attack Road Warrior!" Energy began to collect in the creature's chest eye again and quickly fired, but before it struck its target Judai flipped a card.

"Trap Card Open: Guard Block. I make the damage to my Life Points 0, and then I draw one card!" The blast from the creature's eye shot straight through Road Warrior and Judai, exploding the figure and making Judai cringe with closed eyes. Darkness simply smiled darkly for a bit before receiving a shock when Judai opened his eyes again; for now his golden irises were surrounded by the black corneas of Dark Signers.

"Sorry Darkness," Judai bit out angrily, almost oblivious to his new features, "but once again you've failed to grab the decisive chance to defeat me. The flames in my soul will never burn out!" Drawing his card, the transparent image of Yubel appeared over his shoulder, looking very concerned for the state of her partner.

"Very well Judai," Darkness said as he placed 2 cards in his Magic & Trap Card Zones. "Turn concluded."

"Draw (Judai: 11 SPC/Darkness: 12 SPC)! I'll play a second Speed Spell – Angel Baton, drawing 2 cards and discarding 1. I discard Sonic Falcon!" As Judai placed the card in the Cemetery, he pulled 2 more cards, but the card he discarded shot back out o the slot for a second.

"I see," Darkness interpreted, "When Sonic Falcon is discarded for a Speed Spell, the player draws 1 card."

"Correct." Pulling his extra card, Judai looked down as one of his cards reappeared and spun around. "I play Reinforcing Resurrection, and I re-summon my Level 3 Sonic Falcon as a Level 4 (ATK: 800, 900)." From the Cemetery appeared a silver-winged falcon with long tail feathers. "And next I summon Hyper Synchron (ATK: 1600)." Beside the existing creature appeared a bluish robotic creature with large tanks on its back.

"This combo…" Darkness stated, "is similar to one Yusei has used before."

"That's right," Judai replied with unnecessary hostility. "I tune my Level 4 Hyper Synchron to Sonic Falcon!" The chest of the blue machine opened and released 4 energy orbs as it exploded. The orbs then formed green rings that swallowed the falcon, changing it into 4 orbs that formed a vertical column on light.

"Power of unity and justice, come forth from the light of truth. Cast your bright glow upon the shadows of evil. Synchro Summon! Spread your wings, Stardust Dragon!" The vertical column cleared to reveal Yusei's classic dragon, although with an unusual red glow in its eyes. Upon its creation, blue-white lightning sparked up around Judai, seemingly from the wrath of the dragon.

Darkness simply chuckled at this sight. "How idiotic of you. No non-Signer can handle one of those dragons, let alone one with such darkness within their heart."

"What… are you talking about?" Judai spat out as the sparks died down.

"You should truly have listened to the other spirit within you. You've let your rage take over."

"Shut up!" Judai finally snapped, with a psychotic glare on his face that stirred up an amount of dark energy. This energy attacked his new dragon, infecting it and turning it dark-grey. "_You have no right to speak to me that way. Not after __**you**__ drove me to this point._"

"Well then." Darkness mocked, "If I've done this to you, then by all means undo it."

"Very well. First of all, since I used Hyper Synchron, Stardust gains 800 ATK (ATK: 3300). Second, with my SPC at 11, I have plenty to use Speed Spell – Speed Energy, giving Stardust 2200 ATK for this turn (ATK: 5500). Stardust Dragon, attack!" The dragon formed a ball of energy in its mouth that shot at the giant, destroying it instantly.

Judai: LP 2800

Darkness: LP 2500

As Darkness reeled from the blow Judai shot forward until they were parallel to each other. "I guess that about levels us up now (Judai: 11SPC/Darkness: 11 SPC). Our Speed Counters are equal, but my Life Points are a little bit higher."

Snarling, Darkness declared, "Not for long. I send Zero, Infinity and Darkness Curse to the Cemetery to resurrect my beast once again (ATK: 4000)." As Darkness had said, the giant monster returned to its position beside him.

"That monstrosity won't do you much good any longer. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"During your End Phase Judai," Darkness pointed at the dragon, "Speed Energy wears off and your monster returns to 3300 ATK. During my turn, because of Power Baton, I cannot draw (Judai: 12 SPC/Darkness: 12 SPC). But, I can attack Stardust Dragon!" The giant released an energy beam from its chest that shot the dragon in the head. The beast reeled but survived.

Judai: LP 2100

Darkness: LP 2500

"Sorry Darkness," Judai shot out, "but Hyper Synchron also means Stardust cannot be destroyed by Battle."

"That is true, but on your 2nd Standby Phase he will be excluded. I set 1 card. Turn concluded."

"Draw!" Judai grunted as he saw his card, but played it off quickly. "I set 1 card and Change Stardust Dragon to Defence Position (DEF: 2000). Turn end."

"Then it is my turn again. Draw!"

"Trap Card Open!" Judai declared as a new card appeared. "Shooting Star lets me destroy an opponent's card if I control a Stardust Dragon. However, I release Stardust Dragon and negate said effect!" The dragon then disappeared into a cloud of dark grey particles that consumed the card and exploded it.

"A clever way to get Stardust to work," Darkness smugly complimented. "However, when he returns he will be vulnerable to my monster. I set 1 card and end my turn."

"End Phase, my Stardust returns (DEF: 2000). Draw!" Judai's card was of no use to him at the moment, but he stuck it out for the time. "I activate Repair Warrior's effect, and release it to summon Tuning Supporter from my cemetery (DEF: 300)." The robot figure turned into a yellow cloud of particles and disappeared before the little robot creature from earlier appeared in a crouching position. "Turn end."

"Draw! Your Stardust is vulnerable. Neolith, destroy Stardust!" The creature once again fired at the dragon, striking it in the head and shattering it instantly.

"Now you've done it!" Judai shouted at the top of his lungs. "You dare to mock my friend's death by such a cruel action."

Somewhat confused by this, Darkness simply said, "The move was simply about strategy, that's all."

"Strategy my ass!" Judai yelled this as he drew. "I play Draw Accel, so I draw 2 cards for having 2 SPC." Pulling his cards, Judai silently set 1 with a dark glare upon his face. "Turn End."

"Draw." Darkness sneered as he pointed at the small robot. "Darkness Neolith, attack Tuning Supporter."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, he's just up ahead," Crow issued to the people in the wagon behind him. Asuka, Johan and Manjyoume held Yusei's limp body in place within the cart while Jack rode out ahead, still with the twins seated behind him. They had managed to get up onto the platform by doubling back a few blocks and were now only a hundred yards or so behind their friend.

"Damn it, that creature is still on his field," Jack's dark tone issued.

Becoming nervous, Rua whimpered out, "You… you mean the one that… Yusei…" he could not finish the sentence before tears formed in his eyes, tears which had never left his sister's.

"Wait a minute," Manjyoume declared, "is it my imagination or does Judai seem… different than normal."

"What do you mean?" Asuka asked worriedly, fearing the worst.

"His eyes… they've gone dark." After he said this, Johan became nervous-looking and Jack and Crow grew angered-looking. "What?"

"Those damned dark eyes…" Crow started.

"…Are the mark of a great darkness." Jack picked up.

Finally, Johan completed the idea. "The darkness of the Dark Signers"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Trap Card Open: Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! I negate your attack and reset this Trap!" A figure made of random metal pieces appeared to block the energy beam, before barbed wire pulled it back into the card and it reset.

"How long do you intend to stall this duel for?" Darkness questioned angrily.

"How long have you fucked with my friends and I for?" Judai snapped in an insane manner.

"You misunderstand Judai," Darkness said

"Shut up and finish your move."

"Very well; I see there is no reasoning with you. I set one card and end my turn."

"Draw!" Judai went to pull his card, but when he placed his hand in his deck he discovered he could not move it. "What… what is this?" Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the spirit whom he'd come to see as a friend, a partner, almost a sister, was holding him back from drawing his card. "You…"

Holding a firm, somewhat and somewhat angry expression on her face, Yubel said, "I can't allow you to continue this madness Judai, not while you hold such hell within your soul."

"What are you talking about?" Judai snapped, attempting to free his hand from the spirit and failing.

"Can't you see Darkness spoke the truth? You've let your anger and hatred consume you, the same hell that unleashed Haou Judai and drove you to slaughter!" Judai could only look wide at the notion set before him, then looked at the field before him.

"_I see. My hatred...,"_ Judai thought, reflecting on Stardust Dragon. _"How... how could I let my hatred do this to me? To my friend's dragon?"_ A tear slowly rolled down Judai's face as he thought about what had happened.

"You were angry at what had been done, you have been for some time," Yubel consoled, "And in a moment of pinnacle hatred you loss all innocence. But it's not too late. You can use that darkness to awaken a new light, one with the power of the Wave of Light and the resolve of the Darkness of Justice…"

"_The Light of Justice."_ When Yubel nodded, she also released his hand as he moved his own closer to the deck. As his fingers made contact with the last card, it lit up with a bright light that quickly swallowed him, his D-Wheel and his monsters.

"What is this?!" Darkness growled as he saw the light consume Judai. In a split second, the God felt the Dragon Mark of the female Signer Aki dig into his arm, then light up and vanish off his arm.

Behind Judai on the 2 D-Wheels, Jack's, Ruca's and Yusei's marks all light up for a fleeting moment before disappearing and producing a huge flash of light.

---------------------------------------------

Underneath the mansion of Rex Godwin, within an underground complex, a huge stone altar surrounded by the seal of the dragon stood lit up by a red glow. Rex himself sat in his knees, thinking to himself before the severed arm of the fifth Signer that lay in its tank. Without warning, the Mark on the arm, the mark of the head that normally sat dormant, also lit up brightly before fading off the arm. Godwin took quick note of this and realized what happened.

"So…" the man said, "the power has finally been awakened."

-----------------------------------------------------

The light that surrounded Judai blew away in a strong wind like the icy tail of a comet in a solar wind. The young man's eyes no longer held the malice of darkness in them, not black and gold; now, they were the green and orange eyes of Yubel, outlined with a red glow. On his back, the seal of the Crimson Dragon held itself, completed by the 5 marks from the Signers.

"It's my draw!" Judai said, pulling the lit-up card from the top of the deck and adding it to his hand.

"What did you…?" Darkness asked.

"Now, Darkness," Judai said confidently with Yubel now at his side, "I can use the power of my friends and their Dragons to erase your evil once and for all! Trap Card Open: Lost Star Descent!" The Trap Card flipped up and created a huge beam of light that shone powerfully until it reformed the dragon from earlier, albeit with its original colours.

"Lost Star Descent resummons a Synchro Monster with one fewer stars and 0 DEF (LV: 7). And now, I summon Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon (ATK: 0)!" Above Judai, a huge purple dragon with segmented wings and a teardrop-shaped body appeared and let out a cry of triumph.

"That monster…" Darkness growled.

"Alright Judai!" Crow yelled from the distance away, which was closing by the minute.

"And now to unlock the gateway to the Crimson Dragon," Judai declared. "By making my Tuning Supporter Level 2, I tune my Savior Dragon to my Stardust Dragon and my Tuning Supporter!" The white dragon took flight until it was just below the larger purple creature, and the robot did the same. The purple dragon then changed into a green ring that absorbed the white dragon and robot as 9 orbs before fusing with them.

"By taking wing with the power of unity and resolve," Judai chanted, "we can cast out the forces of evil and light the dark skies with justice! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Savior Star Dragon (ATK: 3800)!" The beam of light spawned a bluish 4-winged wyvern with segmented wings, several orbs on its body and a long tail and neck.

"The improved Star Dragon," Darkness snarled. "But, even with more points, it cannot best my Neolith (ATK: 4000). Besides, that monster is useless! Trap Card Open! I activate the Trap Card Shadow Balance, so I may destroy monsters until you only have as many as me. Say farewell Savior Star!"

"Not so fast Darkness! Savior Star's monster effect activates!" Upon this declaration, the dragon lit up in an ominous white glow. "Because you used an effect, I release Savior Star to negate that card and destroy every single card you control!"

"You what?" The glow of the dragon erupted several beams that shot through all of Darkness' cards, exploding them instantly before the dragon faded away.

"Your Neolith cannot revive because you have no cards. Speed Spell – Synchro Draw! I exclude Stardust Dragon and Savior Star Dragon to draw 2 cards. It's all down to this." Thinking of all his friends, all the people he know and all Darkness had wronged, he closed his eyes and held his hands to his deck. Then, pulling his 2 cards, he slowly opened his eyes, and what he saw made him smile.

"What's this?" Darkness asked darkly.

"From my hand I play Speed Spell – Synchro Return! I Special Summon an excluded Synchro Monster for this turn! Return, Savior Star Dragon (ATK: 3800)!" From a ball of light the dragon reappeared and let out a roar of resolve.

"An interesting move," Darkness chided again with a dark grin, "but he excludes again at the End Phase, and I have a full 4000 Life Points!"

"What?"

"Because your Dragon destroyed my set Darkness Reverse," Darkness explained, "my Life Points become 4000 again. It's over! You cannot defeat me!"

"It maybe true you have 4000 Life Points, but it's not true I'm unable to win. I have this: Speed Spell – Synchro Force! I take a Synchro Monster on my field and exclude a monster from your Cemetery, then add its ATK to his. I exclude Darkness Neolith, and add 4000 ATK tpo my Dragon (ATK: 7800)!" The dark energy of the creature spewed from Darkness' Cemetery and flowed into the dragon, where it was neutralized.

"No!" Darkness yellowed out angrily.

"Savior Star Dragon, direct attack! Shooting Blaster Sonic!" The dragon dove forward like a meteor and shot straight through Darkness and his D-Wheel, destroying the vehicle instantly and sending Darkness flying aside instantly. Judai got forward from him about 100 feet before he braked and got off the D-Wheel, the holograms around him fading while the dragon continued to fly through the sky, trailing stardust as it did.

"Darkness," Judai said as the light of the seal died down, "Now do you understand? I will never let you win."

Chuckling as Crow's and Jack's D-Wheel pulled up and braked as well, Darkness replied with, "That's exactly what I had hoped for."

"What?"

"You see, I returned to this world to remove the Dark Signers before they caused more damage." While he spoke, the dark fog of his body began to seep out. When he stood up, this flow increased 10-fold. "But I knew that I alone was not enough when I learned that the King of the Underworld would return."

"King of the Underworld?" Jack questioned.

"What the fuck is that?" Crow asked, before slapping his hands over his mouth when he remembered kids were present.

"The King of the Underworld is the God that the Dark Signers serve, the true opposite to the Crimson Dragon. I knew that taking Aki would get you riled enough to try and surpass me, so you would truly be ready. When it arrives, you must be ready to do whatever it takes to stop it, and the Dark Signers."

"Then we will do just that," Manjyoume said triumphantly.

"You got that right," Johan agreed.

"We will not falter," Jack added.

"We'll stay strong," Ruca said.

"And we will be victorious," Judai concluded.

"Then," Darkness added as his form took shape behind the body before them, "I will return those you hold dear." The body diffused into black fog, leaving behind Hell Kaiser with an unconscious Aki held in his arms, before Darkness finally said, "Defeat them and save this world." With that Darkness faded away, and the people in the world of Darkness began to return to the streets below.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn Darkness," Rudger, leader of the Dark Signers, roared as he slammed his fist into the table before him, the candles flickering.

Demak, in his yellow-striped robes, responded with, "Do not despair yet master. We may have lost a few soldiers, but the Signers have lost a good member as well."

"Yusei Fudo," a third figure, a tall male dressed in purple-lined robes declared from the shadows, "their most powerful member. Without him, the Signers pose no threat, nor have any hope of summoning the Crimson Dragon."

"And with the darkness Judai displayed," Demak continued, "he will be easy to turn as well."

Looking up in a psychotic grin, Rudger snapped his fingers and simply said, "Then let the fun begin."

----------------------------------------------------------

Back up on the energy track, Hell Kaiser placed the unconscious female Signer beside Yusei's body within the cart before turning to Judai. However, before he could say anything, Yusei's Signer mark on his arm began to light up.

"Yusei?" Jack asked hopefully. However, Judai's Yubel eyes immediately returned.

"Don't go any closer. Something is wrong here!"

And sure enough, Yusei's body began to glow a dark purple, obscuring his features and forming an expanding sphere of energy. Within seconds it swallowed all figures and D-Wheels present, and moments later it vanished, leaving no trace.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where… where are we?" Judai said as he stood up. Everyone had been knocked flat by the energy surge and now they were getting up in a desolate, urban-decayed city with no signs of light.

"Hold on…" Johan realized. "Isn't this…"

"Satellite," Crow stated.

"The Dark Signers are responsible for this," Jack stated darkly. "I can feel it."

"Hey," Hell Kaiser said, getting everyone's attention. "Where's Yusei?" Surely enough, in the back of the wagon on Crow's D-Wheel was the unconscious Aki, but Yusei's body had vanished.

"No…"Ruca remarked sadly.

"What have they done with him?" Rua continued her sentence, albeit with more anger.

Within his own mind Judai weakly said, _"Yusei..."_

**Card of the Week – Judai (Yusei)**

**Savior Star Dragon**

**Level: **10

**Attribute: **Light

**Type(s):** [Dragon/Synchro/Effect]

**Effect:** [Salvation Dragon – Savior Dragon] + [Stardust Dragon] + 1 non-Tuner monster.

When your opponent activates the effect of a Spell, Trap or Effect Monster, activate by Releasing this card. Negate that effect and destroy all cards your opponent controls. Once per turn, negate the effect(s) of 1 face-up monster your opponent controls until the End Phase. Also, that monster effect(s) can be treated as this card's effect and can be activated once. During your End Phase, return this card to the Extra Deck and Special Summon 1 [Stardust Dragon] from your Cemetery.

**ATK: **3800

**DEF: **3000


End file.
